The Promised Land german Version
by Mon-Kishu
Summary: Aerith x sehr potenter Seph XD, später: VxL, TxC Sephiroth hat dunkle Visionen von dem, was seine Liebe Aerith antun könnte... und spürt selbst wieder den Dämon in ihm aufleben. I changed the rated M chapter drastically so that is ONLY rated M now and not more.
1. Prolog: Erwachen

The Promised Land

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Aerith x Sephiroth

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Finally I upload it on ff(dot)net too. I will translate it in English soon. So guys, who like Seph and Aerith being a little bit... you know what I mean. ^^ Watch my account or this story. I will tell you, if there's something new.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Prolog: Erwachen

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Aerith wusste nicht, wie lange sie bereits durch den Lebensstrom wanderte. Zeit spielte in dieser Dimension keine Rolle. Es war ein ständiges Treiben. Man wurde körperlos hin und hergetragen wie von Meereswellen. Völlig losgelöst von allem, aber dennoch eins mit der spirituellen Kraft des Planeten.

Doch dann änderte sich alles.

Sie spürte, wie der Lebensstrom sich von ihr trennte und ihre Seele in einen neuen Körper freigab. Es war so, als würde sich die Wärme der vielen treibenden Geister von ihr lösen. Als würde sie erneut geboren werden und sich von den beruhigenden, gedämpften Licht im Körper der Mutter befreien. Dem einzigen, das man in diesem Ort des Beschütztseins wahrnahm.

Aber bevor Kälte sie umfangen konnte, spürte sie die Strahlen der Sonne auf ihrem Gesicht.

Nach und nach wurde sie von den längst vergessenen Sinneseindrücken überflutet. Es brauchte Zeit bis sie alles einordnenen konnte. Die Feuchte des Bodens unter ihr, der Geruch von Blumen und das Rauschen des Windes überforderten ihren Geist im ersten Moment.

Doch dann wurde alles klar und sie öffnete blinzend die Augen, da die Sonne sie blendete.

Ein leichtes Lächeln zierte Aeriths Gesicht, als sie zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder tief einatmete, um den Blumenduft aufzunehmen, der um sie herum war. Ihr Körper entspannte sich völlig und ein Gefühl von Glückseeligkeit ergriff sie. Es fühlte sich gut an. Es fühlte sich nach einem Ort an, den man sein Zuhause nennen durfte.

Sobald Aerith in der Lage dazu war, setzte sie sich auf um festzustellen, dass sie sich in einem Meer aus wilden Blumen befand, jede von einer solchen Schönheit, wie sie sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Begierig darauf, mehr zu entdecken, stand Aerith auf und strich sich die Grashalme von ihrem rosanen Kleid.

Was für ein wunderschöner Ort dies war, so friedlich. In der Nähe hörte sie die Vögel bei ihren Gesängen und irgendwo bei den uralten Eichen musste ein Bach sein, der sich durch sein leises Plätschern verriet.

Auf noch etwas zittrigen Beinen erkundete sie die Umgebung und stellte fest, dass sie sich in einem weiten Tal befand, das auf zwei Seiten von Bergen eingerahmt war, deren Spitzen sogar mit Schnee bedeckt waren. Nicht weit von ihr konnte sie eine kleine Farm ausmachen, oder zumindest das, was davon noch übrig war. In der Hoffnung auf andere Lebewesen zu treffen, die sie über diesen sonderbaren Ort ausfragen könnte, ging sie darauf zu.

Dabei folgte sie dem Lauf des Baches, der in natürlichen Linien seinen Weg durch die nicht von Menschenhand geformten Felder entlangfloss. Der Strom teilte sich an einer Stelle. Die eine Abzweigung führte in Richtung eines kleinen Waldes, der - allen Märchen zum Trotz - durch die dunklen Tannen dennoch nicht gefährlich wirkte.

Die linke Abzweigung brachte Aerith schließlich zu einem verfallenen Haus, das durch den abgeblätterten, weißen Anstrich und die fehlenden Ziegel im Dach nicht weniger einladend war.

Aerith ging die Stufen der Veranda hinauf und wollte an der Tür klopfen, doch diese ging nach der ersten Berührung ihrer Hand mit einem lauten Knarren auf.

Ein wenig unsicher lugte sie hinein und rief ein paar Begrüßungsworte. Als diese unbeantwortet blieben, wagte sie sich weiter vor und wurde von den lieblich eingerichteten Zimmern willkommen geheißen. Aerith konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Ja, so ein Haus hatte sie sich schon immer gewünscht. Als sie schließlich in der Küche halt machte, bemerkte sie den Zettel auf dem Tisch, neben dem sich ein Gedeck, Brote und allerhand Aufstriche befanden.

Interessiert nahm sie das Blatt in die Hand und las:

Diese Farm hat mir lange genug gut gedient. Es wird Zeit, dass sie jemand anderen glücklich macht. Wenn du suchst, wirst du alles finden, was du benötigst.

Es ist ein Geschenk, damit du dich gut einleben kannst. Nutze es weise.


	2. Moonlight and silver strands

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**The Promised Land**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Aerith x Sephiroth**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Ich habe meine Fanfiction jetzt auch minimal auf englisch hier hochgeladen. Schaut einfach in mein Profil, das geht schneller als den Link hier mit Leerzeichen reinzuposten._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Kapitel 1: Moonlight and silver strands**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Die Menschenmasse teilte sich, während er über den Marktplatz schritt. Sobald sie ihn erblickten, zeichnete sich pure Angst auf ihren Gesichtern ab und sie wichen zur Seite wie aufgescheuchte Tiere. Er selbst wusste nicht, ob ihre Furcht ihm Genugtuung bereiten sollte.

Seit er vor einer Woche in dieser Welt aufgewacht war, wusste er nichts mehr. Die Stimme seiner Mutter dröhnte nicht mehr in seinem Kopf, was für seinen Geist eine unglaubliche Erleichterung war. Dennoch fühlte er sich etwas ziellos im Angesicht dieser uneingeschränkten Bewegungsfreiheit.

Bei seinen Erkundungszügen war er auf ein Dorf gestoßen. Doch die Bewohner waren sofort in ihre Häuser geflüchtet, als sie ihn erkannten. Sogar in dieser Welt schien ihm sein dunkler Ruf vorauszueilen. Doch das war kein Segen für ihn.  
>Es ging ihm auf die Nerven. Er hatte doch überhaupt nicht die Absicht, ihnen ein Leid zuzufügen. Das Einzige, was er wollte, waren Informationen über dieses seltsame Land.<p>

Ein weiteres Problem war die Nahrungsversorgung. Im Wald gab es einiges an Essbarem und auch Wild, das ihm durch Masamune keine Schwierigkeiten bereitete, dennoch musste er hin und wieder Dinge – vor allem Handwerkszeug – erstehen.

Er wusste nicht, ob es hier Geld gab, denn die meisten Händler gaben ihm freiwillig alles, was er haben wollte, nur damit er so schnell wie möglich ihren Laden verließ.

Sein Ruf reichte anscheinend bis in dieses ihm noch fremde Land.

"Mama, der da hat aber schöne Haare." sagte ein Mädchen, das gerade mit ihrem Ball spielte und Sephiroth entdeckt hatte. Die Mutter des Kindes schreckte auf und zog ihre Tochter hinter sich her.

"Der Mann ist böse, Sarah. Er..."

Mehr verstand der Schwertkämpfer nicht, denn die beiden waren bereits in eine andere Straße eingebogen.

Seufzend wandte er sich um und ging den Weg zurück. Heute würde kein Laden für ihn offen sein.

Sephiroth begann damit seinen Schulterpanzer abzulegen. Wie bei all seinen Waffen und Rüstungsgegenständen ging er dabei mit äußerstem Bedacht vor. Als die einzelnen Metallteile perfekt geordnet auf dem Boden lagen, löste er die Schnalle, die seinen Mantel zusammenhielt und ließ das schwere Leder von seinem Körper gleiten. Es war Nacht, doch die kühle Frühlingsluft störte ihn keineswegs. Wie in Trance lauschte er den Geräuschen des Waldes und genoss die Einsamkeit. Es würde niemanden stören, wenn er sich nun in dem See wusch.

Im stillen Wasser spiegelte sich der Mondschein, welcher auch auf Sephiroth ein unnatürlich helles Licht warf. Ein letztes Mal ließ er seinen Blick zwischen die dunklen Baumstämme hindurchschweifen, bevor er seinen Gürtel ablegte, eine stumme Erinnerung an seine Zeit als Soldat. Dann entledigte er sich seiner Lederhose, samt allem, was er darunter trug.

Völlig entblößt blickte er schließlich zum Mond hinauf und ging über das weiche Gras zum Ufer.

Sein ganzer Körper strahlte pure Eleganz aus, ein vollkommen kontrolliertes Spiel stahlharter Muskeln, die sich im fahlen Licht deutlich abzeichneten.

Am Wasser angekommen blieb er stehen und atmete tief den erdigen Geruch des Waldes ein, wobei ein leichter Wind seinen Körper umspielte und seine langen Haare wie silberne Fäden durch die Luft bewegte.

Dann machte er seinen ersten Schritt ins kalte Nass und zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

Dennoch entwich ein leises Seufzen seiner Kehle, als er schließlich bis zur Hüfte im Wasser stand, dessen spiegelnde Oberfläche die Sicht auf diesen besonders männlichen Teil seines Körpers verdeckte.

Sephiroth ließ sich nun ganz ins Wasser gleiten und schwamm bis zur Mitte des Sees. Von ungestümer Neugier getrieben tauchte er ab um den Grund des Sees zu erreichen. Durch seine Mako-Augen war es kein Problem auch bei dem geringsten Licht noch etwas zu erkennen.

Unten angekommen atmete er aus und ließ sich schwerelos im Wasser treiben. Ein so menschenfernes Wesen wie er brauchte den Sauerstoff nicht zwingend. Sephiroth war, so wie er wusste, fähig durch die Galaxie zu reisen.

Und als die spiegelnde Oberfläche wieder glatt wurde und sich selbst die schwächsten Wellen in nichts auflösten, tauchte er auf und atmete tief den erdigen Geruch des Waldes ein.

Auf seinen Wimpern glitzerten die Wassertropfen wie kleine Diamanten, das Haar umfloss seinen Körper wie ein seidenes Tuch aus purem Silber.

Ein gefallener Engel, der versuchte sich seiner Sünden rein zu waschen. Doch der Kriegsfürst wusste, dass es nur ein elender, menschlicher Glaube war. Wasser konnte Schmutz abwaschen, aber ihn nicht von begangenen Taten erlösen. Für einen kurzem Moment überlegte, ob es ihm tatsächlich leid tat, die Menscheit hatte auslöschen zu wollen. Genugtuung ergriff, als er sich darüber gewahr wurde, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war, dennoch...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Ich bin noch nicht ganz sicher, was das nächste Kapi beeinhalten sollte. Wie schnell ich vorwärts schreiten will. Ich überlasse die Entscheidung euch:_

_a – Aerith kümmert sich um ihre Blumen und denkt dabei über das nach, was sie verloren hat. Also damit meine ich ihr Leben und die Erinnerungen, die sie nie mit ihren Freunden teilen würde können._

_b – Sephiroth muss den Hohn der Dorfbewohner ertragen, wobei er sich nicht gegen sie wehrt und alles nur hinnimmt, da er weiß dass er es verdient hat._

_c – Sephiroth rettet Aerith vor ein paar Halbstarken, woraufhin sie sich bei ihm bedankt. (der eigentliche wirklich weiterführende Plot meiner Story. Es kommt damit schneller zu zum Akt. *grins*)_


	3. Encounter

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**The Promised Land**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Aerith x Sephiroth**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Es tut mir leid, dass ich diesmal so lange gebraucht habe für das Update, jedoch hatte ich so viel für das Studium zu tun. Modelle bauen, Pläne zeichnen und noch so verdammt viel mehr..._

_Trotzdem Semster überstanden und gar nicht mal so schlecht abgeschnitten. Ziemlich viele Sachen mit einer 1 vorne dran._

_Außerdem ist die Fanfiction schon zu 80% fertig. Nur der Teil zwischen Anfang und Mitte fehlt mir. (Das ist immer der schwerste...)_

_Zu dem Kleid, das Aerith trägt: Mir ist erst später aufgefallen, dass ich es selbst habe. Doch lange nicht so rein und die Stickereien sind leicht perlmutfarben. Dennoch ^^ Es ist wunderschön._

_Noch eine kleine Sache, die ich loswerden will:_

_Ich möchte so bald wie möglich zu den Sex Kapiteln kommen und euch damit geben, worauf ihr wartet. Deswegen ist der Plot nicht auf die Zeit VOR sondern WÄHREND ihrer Beziehung konzentriert. Wenn es mal richtig los geht, dann erwarten euch seitenweise "interessante Dinge". ^^_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Kapitel 2: Encounter**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Aerith schlenderte über den Marktplatz, fasziniert von der ungewöhnlich großen Auswahl an Gemüse- und Obstsorten während des Frühjahres. Im Verheißenen Land gab es kein Geld als Zahlungsmittel. Die Menschen erwarben das, was sie benötigten, durch Tauschen von Gegenständen oder Handwerkszeug.

Was auf Gaia nicht funktioniert hätte, schien hier für alle problemslos abzulaufen.

Auch Aerith erstand ihr Brot durch Tausch. Ihre kunstvoll gesteckten Blumensträuße waren sehr beliebt als Dekorationsgegenstand und schmückten viele der Ladentheken und Stände.

Sie war kaum zwei Wochen hier und schon grüßten sie fast alle Bewohner des Dorfes herzlich.

Das Blumenmädchen genoss den friedlichen Umgang der Menschen miteinander. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass eine solche Gesellschaft und auch Gemeinschaft existieren würde.

Erst gestern hatte sie von der Schneiderin ein neues Kleid bekommen in einem Weiß, so rein und hell, wie sie es noch nie gesehen hatte.

Die alte Frau war bei ihren Stickarbeiten eine ungeschlagene Meisterin. Ein Geflecht aus winzig kleinen Blumen zierte den gerafften Stoff. Die vielen Lagen feinstes Leinen umspielten ihre Knie im leichten Wind wie ein geisterhafter Schleier, an dem Gürtel war eine weiße Blume befestigt, die das ganze Konzept abrundete.

Aerith liebte dieses Kleid einfach.

Und nicht nur dem Blumenmädchen gefiel die Ausgefallenheit des Kleidungsstückes.

Der Mann hielt sich im Schatten einer Seitenstraße auf und beobachtete sein einstiges Opfer mit Adleraugen. Sie war also auch hier eingelangt. Kein Wunder. Ein so reines, vollkommenes Wesen wie sie konnte doch nur in den Himmel gelangen. Für alles, was sie so opferbereit aufgegeben hatte.

Zum ersten Mal sah der Schwertkämpfer sie nicht als Feindin, sondern als herausstechende Persönlichkeit unter all diesen... Heiligen.

Wenn alles anders gelaufen wäre... Wenn seine Mutter ihn nicht zu all diesen Taten getrieben hätte...

Was wäre, wenn er sie getroffen hätte, als er noch nicht... den Verstand verloren hätte?

Sie hätte ihm diesen gewiss durch ihre pure Anwesenheit geraubt.

Ein Licht, heller als der hellste Stern, selbst im Verheißenen Land...

Bisher hatte ihn eine solche Schönheit weitesgehend kalt gelassen. Aber nun...

Aerith war gerade dabei, sich zwischen den Flaschen- und Fleischtomaten zu entscheiden, als ein Geräusch sie zusammenzucken ließ.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Die Stütze, welche die schwere Plane über dem Stand halten sollte, löste sich aus ihrer Verankerung im Kopfsteinpflaster und ließ die ganze vordere Ecke samt der schweren Unterkonstruktion aus Metall auf sie herabstürzen.

Dem Blumenmädchen blieb weder die Zeit davonzuspringen, noch überhaupt zu schreien. In einer hilflosen Bewegung riss sie die Arme über den Kopf und kauerte sich auf den Boden.

Doch der erwartete Aufprall kam nicht, stattdessen hörte man ein seltsames Surren durch die Luft und der Klang von Metall, das... zerschnitten wurde?

Aerith traute sich nicht aufzusehen, doch der Schatten, den sich aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, wirkte beängstigend. Dann krachte das schwere Metall zu Boden, ebenso wie die Plane einige Momente später.

Nachdem sie sich von ihrer Lähmung befreit hatte, blickte Aerith auf und sah zuerst nur eine dunkle Gestalt in einem Mantel. Sie hob die Hand um die blendende Sonne aus ihrem Sichtfeld zu bekommen und dann... sah sie ihn.

Das tötliche Schwert noch immer in einer Kampfpose, die langen, silbernen Haare wie ein eigenes Lebewesen im Wind und dann diese Kriegeraugen.

Panisch schrie Aerith auf. Es war fast so wie damals, als er ihr das Leben geraubt hatte. Diese Klinge...

Vollkommen verängstigt zwang sie ihre Beine in Bewegung, doch irgendwie klappte es nicht. Wie angewurzelt saß das Blumenmädchen auf dem staubigen Boden und starrte ihren einstigen Mörder an, der nun sein Schwert verschwinden ließ und seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er mit samtener Stimme, die ihr eiskalt den Rücken herunterlief.

Hatte sie damals auch so verängstigt ausgesehen? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern... Vielleicht hatte sie geweint... vielleicht hatte sie gelächelt. All das hatte ihn damals nicht gekümmert, doch nun, nachdem er sie gerettet hatte...

Eine Strähne ihres Haares war in ihr engelsgleiches Gesicht gefallen. Und erspürte den Drang, die wieder an die richtige Stelle zu bringen.

Er widerstand der Versuchung und hielt ihr seine Hand weiterhin hin.

Nachdem sich das Blumenmädchen gesammelt hatte, verstand sie, dass ihr einstiger Mörder sie nun... gerettet hatte... auch wenn das kaum vorstellbar war.

Was bei Gaia machte er hier?

Sephiroth sah zu, wie sie vorsichtig nach seiner Hand griff.

Er zog sie wieder auf die Beine und bemerkte da erst, wie leicht sie war, wie zerbrechlich...

Da Aerith nicht wusste, was sie anderes tun sollte, strich sie sich den Staub vom Kleid und blickte dann mit einem noch immer etwas verängstigten Gesicht zu ihm auf.

"Alles in Ordnung?" wiederholte er und schien sich plötzlich zu schämen. Nur die Götter wussten, was diesen Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht brachte.

"Ähm, ja... Ich..." Dann besann sie sich. "Danke. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst." Das Blumenmädchen blickte sich nach dem völlig zerstörten Stand um, der nun eifrig von ein paar Menschen begutachtet wurde. Tja, wohl keine Tomaten heute.

"Ich..." Sephiroth suchte nach den geeigneten Worten. Was sagte man zu einer Frau, die man vor einiger Zeit kaltblütig mit dem Schwert durchstoßen und nun vor dem Tod bewahrt hatte?

Während der Silberhaarige nach den geeigneten Worten rang, hatte Aerith wieder einen klaren Gedanken gefasst und wollte... sich bedanken.

"Was hälst du davon, wenn du zu mir kommst. Ich habe Kuchen gebacken und den kann ich gewiss nicht alleine essen. Ich wohne nicht weit von hier."

Hatte sie etwa...? Sephiroth konnte es kaum glauben. Sein Opfer, die Frau, die er mit seinem Schwert tödlich durchbohrt hatte, ludt ihn gerade zu Kaffee und Kuchen ein?

Wie lebensmüde konnte man denn sein?

Gut, wenn Sephiroth so darüber nachdachte... Er hatte sie ja soeben gerettet.

Wie böse und gefährlich konnte er da noch sein?

Trotzdem, was dachte sie sich dabei eigentlich?

"Hast du keine Angst, dass ich dich verletzen könnte?"

"Warum?" Ihre Augen, so voller Vertrauen sahen tief in seine Seele, und ließen den Mann in ihm glühen. "Du hast mich gerade eben gerettet. Du hättest das gewiss nicht getan, wenn du mich umbringen wollen würdest. Dann hättest du mit einem sadistischen Grinsen auf den Lippen zugesehen und dich wie ein Irrer gefreut. Also? Mein Haus ist nicht weit von ihr, folg dem Pfad aus der Stadt und dann nach links. Man kann es gar nicht verfehlen."

Sephiroth sah das Mädchen sprachlos an. Jetzt neckte sie ihn auch noch... Allein dafür hätte er einen Menschen bereits gerichtet... Zumindest früher...

"Ich deute dein Schweigen mal als ein Ja." Dann drehte sie sich um und sah keck über die Schulter. "Bis später."

Er sah ihr nach.

Und Sephiroth war sich sicher. Er würde zu ihr kommen – und das nur um ihr diese Leichtgläubigkeit und Offentheit auszutreiben.

"Weißt du, warum du hier bist?" wollte Aerith wissen, als nach dem Abendessen im Wohnzimmer saßen.

Den ganzen Nachmittag hatten sie sich über belanglose Dinge unterhalten. Und nur Gaia wusste, wie sie auf diese Themen gekommen waren um die angespannte Stille zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken. Sie hatten sich über Aeriths Köstlichkeiten unterhalten bis der Abend angebrochen war. Zum Glück hatte die junge Frau noch etwas vom gestrigen Abendessen aufgehoben, das sie sich hatten schmecken lassen.

Sephiroth betrachtete den roten Wein in seinem Glas und schwenkte ihn im Kreis, sodass sich das Aroma besser einfalten konnte.

Nach einem weiteren Schluck war er bereit zu antworten.

"Ich weiß es nicht. So wie ich das verstehe, kommen nur Menschen ins Verheißene Land, wenn sie sich im Leben so verhalten haben, dass sie es wert sind, ihren größten Wunsch erfüllt zu sehen."

Die Frage stand unausgesprochen im Raum: Was hatte Sephiroth getan, dass er es wert war? Bei all dem Leid, das er verursacht hatte, all die Leben, die er ausgelöscht hatte. War da überhaupt etwas Gutes?

"Vielleicht zählt ja deine Zeit als Geistesgestörter nicht, General." Aerith wollte die entstandene Stille etwas lockern, doch Sephiroth seufzte nur gequält auf.

"Was ist denn dein Wunsch?" fragte er um etwas abzulenken.

Das überfordete Aerith sichtlich. Sollte sie ihm ihre Träume verraten? Dem Mann, der sie kaltblütig auf seinem Schwert aufgespießt hatte?

"Nunja... Ich wollte einen Ort, an dem ich meine Blumen anpflanzen kann."

Das war schon fast etwas banal, aber es passte zu dem unschuldigen Blumenmädchen.

"Das hast du nun erreicht. Wenn die Wünsche erfüllt wurden, gehen die Seelen wieder in den Lebensstrom ein. Deine zarten Gewächse blühen doch überall in diesem Haus und darum herum. Gibt es noch etwas?"

Auf was wollte er da anspielen?

"Ich weiß nicht. Was wünschen sich denn die anderen Menschen hier so?"

"Sie wollen einen Beruf ausüben, den sie sich immer erträumt hatten. Ein Hobby, für das sie nie Zeit hatten. Eine Tätigkeit, die sie aufgrund ihres Körpers nie hatten ausüben können. Oder auch die Liebe und Familie finden, die sie nie hatten haben können."

Der letzte Satz war doch eindeutig eine Anspielung, oder? So wie Sephiroth die einzelnen Wörter betont hatte...

"Ich denke, es wird Zeit zu gehen. Es ist schon spät." erklärte Sephiroth, als er aufstand sein Glas in die Spüle stellte.

"Schon? Aber... ist es nicht zu kalt draußen?" fragte Aerith etwas verdutzt.

"Blumenkind, ich habe mir in die letzten Nächten auch keine Lungenentzündung geholt, dann wird mir noch eine Übernachtung im Wald nichts ausmachen." Sephiroth griff nach seinem Mantel und ging zur Tür.

Es verwirrte ihn, dass Aerith ihn... aufhalten wollte? Hieß das etwa, dass er übernachten sollte?

"Ähm, wenn du meinst." Sie stand auf und ging ihm zusammen zur Tür.

Er nickte höflich. "Ich danke dir für deine Gastfreundschaft."

"Gerne. Ich... ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich wieder besuchen würdest." gab sie schüchtern zu. Es war zu viel Leichtgläubigkeit in ihren Augen, zu viel blindes Vertrauen. Die Tatsache, dass er ihr bisher noch nicht angetan hatte, schien sie in ihrer Naivität nur noch bestärkt zu haben.

"Morgen um die gleiche Zeit?" fragte mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.

"Ich freue mich schon."

Dann schloss sie die Tür.

Nachdem er außer Sichtweite war, setzte sie sich in den Sessel im Wohnzimmer und betrachtete den Platz ihr gegenüber. Es wirkte irgendwie seltsam, dass das Sitzmöbel leer war. Sephiroth war nur wenige Stunden hier gewesen, doch schon jetzt fiel ihr die Abwesenheit schmerzlich auf.

Was war es nur, das sie an ihm so faszinierend fand, dass sie ihren Mörder tatsächlich zu sich nach Hause eingeladen hatte?

Die Frage, ob sie sich dadurch in Gefahr begab, stellte sich ihr nun. Doch ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, dass sie nichts zu befürchten hatte. Er war so höflich und zuvorkommend gewesen. Ein echter Gentleman. Irgendwie wirkte es unsinnig, dass ein so eiskalter Mörder, der nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckte, während er ein Leben nahm, ... nett sein konnte. Es war eine völlig andere Seite von ihm gewesen, die sie heute zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. War er so gewesen, bevor er die Wahrheit über Jenova erfahren hatte? Bevor all das in Nibelheim geschehen war?

Des Himmels Unheil hatte im Verheißenen Land gewiss keinen Einfluss auf ihn.

Und das war nicht das einzige an ihm, das ihr so ungewöhnlich vorkam.

Sie wusste nicht ganz, wie sie es am besten beschreiben sollte. Eine Aura des Bedauerns umgab ihn. Der Verzweiflung und der Scham. Auf Aerith bezogen hatte es gewiss mit einer Form vom Schuld im Zusammenhang mit ihrem Tod zu tun. Bereute er also, dass er sie umgebracht hatte? War es wirklich möglich, solche Gefühle in dem eiskalten Mörder wiederzufinden?

Irgendwie kam in Aerith das Verlangen hoch, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten. Das war gewiss nicht das richtige bei einem erwachsenen Mann wie ihm. Aber ihre reine, unschuldige Seele wollte diesem verirrten, gefallenen Engel die Hand reichen und ihm aus der Verzweiflung ziehen.

Ihm so lange gut zureden bis die Gefühle durch Tränen an die Oberfläche brachen und schließlich... eben diese Tränen zu trocknen.

War das der Grund, warum er ins Verheißene Land gekommen war? Damit sie ihn von seiner Sünde und seiner Verzweiflung befreien konnte? Aerith traute Gaia vieles zu. So oft waren verirrte Seelen zu ihr geschickt worden, damit sie sich um ihren gebrochenen Geist kümmern konnte.

War das nun ihre Aufgabe hier? Den Mann aufzubauen, der sie getötet hatte?

Es schien eine Ironie des Schicksals zu sein, dass gerade sie dafür ausgewählt worden war. Doch eigentlich, konnte es keine andere dafür geben.


	4. A helping hand

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**The Promised Land**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Aerith x Sephiroth**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Wieder ein sehr kurzes Kapitel. Ich kriege einfach momentan nicht mehr zusammen. Aber ich verspreche euch, dass ihr an einigen Stellen wenigstens ein bisschen schmunzeln werdet._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Kapitel 3: A helping hand**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Aerith bereitete soeben das Essen vor. Sephiroth besuchte sie nun jeden Tag zur Mittagszeit und verschwand wieder in die Dunkelheit, wenn es Nacht wurde.

Sie musste zugeben, dass sie sich über seine Gesellschaft freute. Er war immer höflich, bedankte sich für die Mahlzeiten und brachte ihr alle paar Tage Blumensamen mit, die nun als zarte Pflänzchen im Vorgarten heranwuchsen.

Hin und wieder kam er auch mit gepflückten Blumen vorbei, jedoch hatte er zuletzt einige mitgebracht, die – wenn man von der Sprache der Pflanzen ausging – normalerweise zu einer Beerdigung gereicht wurden.

Beschämt hatte der Schwertkämpfer daraufhin zu Boden gesehen und Aerith hatte instinktiv gewusst, dass es für ihn mehr bedeutete, als einfach nur unpassende Blumen, denn das Bedauern in seinen Gesichtszügen war zu tief gewesen, zu... ehrlich?

Um die Situation aufzulösen hatte Aerith schließlich etwas getan, das sie sich nie im Leben erträumt hatte. Das Blumenmädchen hatte ihren einstigen Mörder umarmt.

Und dann war etwas geschehen, dass sie noch mehr verwirrt hatte.

Sephiroth hatte seine Arme um ihre Taille gelegt, den Kopf in ihrem offenen Haar vergraben und – die Umarmung erwidert.

Der Plan von Gaia erschien in ihren Gedanken. Vielleicht musste es tatsächlich so sein.

Nach diesem Moment hatte er etwas von seiner distanzierten Art verloren. Er war weicher geworden, lächelte sie an, obwohl es keinen Grund dafür gab.

Man konnte fast sagen, Aerith hatte ihren Mörder gezähmt. Ein zahmer Sephiroth – war das überhaupt denkbar?

Nachdem sie gemeinsam den Abwasch beendet hatten, erläuterte er ihr, warum es im Haus nun einige Veränderungen geben würde. Keine zwischenmenschlichen, sondern handwerkliche.

Als sie nach ein paar anderen Dingen bei der knarrenden Eingangstür angekommen waren, hielt Sephiroth ihr ein Fläschchen Scharnieröl entgegen.

Und Aerith wunderte sich, wie schockiert der Ladenbesitzer gewesen sein musste, als der dunkle Engel danach gefragt hatte.

Die quietschenden Treppenstufen löste er mit Eisenstiften, die sie im Geräteschuppen gefunden hatten. Einen kippelnden Stuhl in der Küche hakte Sephiroth mit einem gezielten Schnitt seines Schwertes ab.

Und als er dann am nächsten Tag vorschlug, auf das Dach zu steigen und die undichten Schindeln zu reparieren, wusste Aerith so langsam nicht mehr, wie viele Kuchen sie noch backen konnte um sich zu bedanken. Er schien diese Frage in ihren Augen zu sehen und antwortete dann mit einem Lächeln: "Keine Kuchen mehr, sonst mästest du mich noch mit deinen Köstlichkeiten."

Eine herzliche Umarmung war auf diese Worte gefolgt, die er nur zu gern erwidert hatte.

Aber es gab auch Momente, in denen sie ihn hätte anschreien können.

Aerith hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie noch nicht wusste, was sie am nächsten Tag zum Abendessen vorbereiten sollte.

Und so war er kurzerhand am folgenden Morgen mit einem erdolchten Kaninchen auf seinem Schwert zu ihr gekommen. Etwas verdutzt sah er sie an, als sie wütend rief: "Wie kannst du nur? Das arme Tier!"

Ein anderes Mal, war ihm anscheinend etwas zu Bruch gegangen. Aerith hatte nur ein Klirren gehört, wonach sie sofort vorbeigeeilt kam. Doch als sie in den Raum trat, stand dort Sephiroth mit leichter Panik in seinen Augen. Auf den ersten Blick war nichts zu erkennen gewesen, doch sobald er am Abend gegangen war, hatte sie nochmal nachgesehen und sich gewundert, wie er die Scherben nur so schnell unter den Teppich hatte kehren können...

Aerith hatte ihn an einem anderen Tag Limonade gebracht, als er dabei war, den Zaun zu reparieren.

Es war ein warmer Tag gewesen. Sein Ledermantel ging über einem Baumstumpf und auf seiner Haut glitzerte der Schweiß, als er mit dem Hammer die Pfähle in den Erdboden rammte.

Bei dem Spiel stahlharter Muskeln, waren ihre Knie weich geworden und sie hätte beinahe ihr Tablett fallen gelassen. Doch binnen eines Augenblicks war er vor ihr gewesen und hatte es aus ihren zitternden Händen genommen.

"Du siehst etwas fiebrig aus. Geht es dir nicht gut?" hatte er sich höflich erkundigt und mit einer freien Hand ihres Stirn überprüft. "Ein bisschen wärmer als es sein sollte. Vielleicht gehst du in den Schatten und legst dich etwas hin." schlug er dann vor und setzte sich mit ihr unter einen Baum ganz in der Nähe.

Gierig nahm er das Glas zu sich, wobei er sie nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Aerith versuchte ruhig zu atmen und nicht an das seltsame Kribbeln in ihrem Unterleib zu denken, das sie vorhin gespürt hatte. Selbst bei Zack hatte sie nie so empfunden.

Doch bei diesem Mann hier wurden ihr die Knie weich.

"Alles wieder in Ordnung?" fragte Sephiroth und legte ihr erneut die Hand auf die Stirn. "Schon etwas besser. Du solltest dich nicht so sehr anstrengen."

/Anstrengen? Bei was denn? Du übernimmst doch all die schwere Arbeit, General./ kam es ihr in den Sinn.

"Ich will aber heute noch den Gemüsegarten fertig machen. Wenn ich jetzt nicht bald die Stecklinge setze, wird die Ernte nicht besonders gut sein."

"Ich bin in solchen Dingen nicht sehr bewandert, aber ich kann dir nachher gerne dabei helfen, wenn du willst. Das hier braucht vielleicht noch eine halbe Stunde."

Dann sah er sie mit einem verschmitzten, fast jungenhaften Grinsen an.

"Du kannst mir gerne noch etwas zusehen, wenn du willst."

/Oh, Gaia, er hatte es bemerkt. Natürlich! Wie denn nicht?" erneut lief Aerith rot an, doch Sephiroth schien das zu ignorieren.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Wie gesagt, nicht lang, aber dennoch ganz süß. Ich will so schnell es geht zu "entscheidendereren" Stellen in der Geschichte kommen._

**_Im nächsten Kapitel wird sie "IHN" zu Gesicht bekommen, wenn auch beiderseits ungewollt. Ratet mal, wie das geschieht..._**

_Des weiteren habe ich hier ja nichts von Sephiroths Gedanken berichtet. Das wollte ich aber auch noch nicht. Das wird ein Kapitel für sich._

_Ich würde mich wie immer über Reviews freuen. Ihr wisst ja, dass ich immer darauf antworte ^^_


	5. The difference between men and women

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**The Promised Land**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Aerith x Sephiroth**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Endlich wird es etwas intimer. Aerith sieht Sephiroths männlichstes Körperteil und ihr könnt euch natürlich ihre Reaktion vorstellen._

_Danke, Gutgo für's Promoten in deinem Video._

_Und danke an die 20 Leute, die mir auf dem __Animexx Treffen Stuttgart __September 2.0 glaubhaft bestätigen konnten, dass sie meine Leser sind. Vielleicht kann ich nächstes Mal mehr „Free Kisses" verteilen. (Ihr wisst, was ich meine ^^)_

_Und ich weiß, dass es noch mehr Schwarzleser gibt XD Also fürchtet meinen Zorn XP (Die Angesprochenen wissen ebenso, was ich meine XD)_

_Dieses Kapitel ist eher als Parodie zu sehen._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Kapitel 4: The difference between men and women**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Als sich Aerith am nächsten Morgen schlaftrunken ins Badezimmer begab um sich ihrer Katzenwäsche zu unterziehen, war sie sich eines sehr wichtigen Umstandes nicht bewusst.

Mit halb geschlossenen Augen verteilte sie die halbe Tube auf ihrer Zahnbürste und begann sich die Zähne zu putzen, als plötzlich der Vorhang der Dusche aufgezogen wurde.

Völlig geschockt blickte sie in den Spiegel, in welchem Sephiroth sie anstarrte. Er war gerade aus der Dusche gekommen, ein Handtuch um seine Hüfte gewickelt.

Beinahe wäre sie an ihrer Zahnpasta erstickt. Doch bevor das geschehen konnte, würde sie wahrscheinlich vor Scham im Boden versinken.

Vollkommen perplex starrte sie sein Spiegelbild an, die langen, silbernen Haare klebten an seinem Körper, der Oberkörper so durchtrainiert, dass wahrscheinlich jede Frau bei seinem Anblick in die Knie gehen würde.

Sephiroth, der ebenso überascht zu sein schien, vergaß plötzlich seine Hand, die das Tuch daran hinderte nach unten zu rutschen und entblößte sich somit dramatisch vor ihr.

Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen beobachtete er den Wandel ihrer Gesichtszüge.

Aerith versuchte krampfhaft nicht dorthin sehen.

Doch als ihr Blick ungewollt weiter nach unten glitt, wich die Schamesröte einer aschfahlen Gesichtsfarbe.

Sein...

Mit einem Schrei floh das bisher unschuldige Blumenmädchen aus dem Badezimmer.

* * *

><p>Aerith konnte es kaum glauben. Sie hatte Sephiroth nackt gesehen. NACKT! Verzweifelt versuchte sie das Bild des Generals aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu löschen, doch es war sinnlos.<p>

Noch nie zuvor hatte sie einen Mann so unbekleidet erblickt.

Ihr war es furchtbar peinlich gewesen, doch Sephiroth... er hatte es einfach so locker hingenommen und auch noch gelächelt. Es war unbestreitbar, dass sie diese Situation erst heraufbeschworen hatte. Gestern war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen, weswegen sie noch völlig übermüdet ins Badezimmer geschlurft war und den Schwertkämpfer in der Dusche nicht gehört hatte.

Nach dem langen Abend gestern hatte sie ihm ein Zimmer angeboten um zu übernachten. Er hatte es erschöpft und dankbar angenommen.

Und sie... hatte diesen neuen Mitbewohner heute morgen wohl irgendwie vergessen...

"Wie kann man nur so schusselig sein?" fluchte sie leise, während sich das Mädchen um ihre Blumenbeete kümmerte. Sephiroth war zum Glück auf die Jagd gegangen, weswegen sie nun nicht auch noch seine Anwesenheit... ertragen musste.

Verdammt! Sie war 23 und hatte noch nie zuvor einen Mann nackt gesehen. Der Silberhaarige war der erste gewesen und allem Anschein nach schien es ihm auch noch zu gefallen.

Gut, er mochte schon noch ein paar Jahre älter sein und durch seine Zeit als Soldat in den Gruppenduschen etwas angestumpft worden sein, aber trotzdem sollte er doch wenigstens genug Anstand haben...

Erneut kam das Bild dieses geradezu unheimlich männlichen Wesens vor ihren Augen auf. Die breiten Schultern, der muskulöse, makellose Oberkörper und dann seine Hüfte...

Sah jeder Mann so aus? So riesig?

Aerith erschauderte und stellte sich etwas vor, von dem sie nie im Leben gewagt hatte überhaupt zu träumen. Sex... SEX! Die innigste Verbindung eines Mannes und einer Frau.

Frustriert stöhnte sie laut auf.

"So ein Mist!"

* * *

><p>Sephiroth schlich sich geräuschlos an das Reh heran und beobachtete es einige Sekunden, bevor er entschied, dass seine momentane Gefühlslage nicht den Tod für ein unschuldiges Lebewesen bedeuten sollte. Ohne sich um seine Beute zu kümmern, ließ er sich auf das Gras sinken, sodass das Wild seine Anwesenheit bemerkte und die Flucht ergriff.<p>

Und so fokusierten sich seine Gedanken erneut auf das Blumenmädchen und das, was heute morgen geschehen war.

Es war vollkommen verständlich, dass sie verstört war. Nicht nur, dass sie anscheinend zum ersten Mal einen Mann nackt erblickt hatte, nein, auch noch, dass sie ihren einstigen Mörder so gesehen hatte. Und... dass er nicht unbedingt schlecht bestückt war. Für eine unschuldige, reine Seele wie sie, musste das schon beinahe einem Trauma gleichkommen.

Er sollte gewiss heute abend mit ihr reden und erklären, dass keiner von ihnen Schuld an dem Malheur hatte. Es war ein unglücklicher Zufall gewesen, der sie keineswegs so bestürzen sollte.

Sephiroth musste grinsen. Er fragte sich, ob sie nach genauem Überlegen und Analysieren der Situation die hauptsächliche Thematik außer Acht ließ und etwas über ihn nachdachte.

Er wusste selbst, dass er der Inbegriff eines männlichen Wesens war.

Vielleicht gefiel dem Blumenmädchen ja sogar, was sie gesehen hatte, wenn sie den peinlichen Aspekt beiseite schob.

Ja, es konnte sogar sein, dass es ein glücklicher Zufall gewesen war. Himmlische Fügung?

Sephiroth grinste in sich hinein. Wenn es soetwas überhaupt gab...

Der gefallene Engel konnte keineswegs leugnen, dass ihn diese Aktion etwas voran gebracht hatte.

War Aerith in der Lage gewesen, die letzten Wochen als das zu verstehen, was sie waren? Er konnte es selbst kaum glauben, doch er hatte dem Blumenmädchen den Hof gemacht.

Sephiroth hatte nie viel verstanden von dem Werben um eine Frau, dennoch hatte er es vor etwa zwei Wochen begonnen. Ohne sich zuerst selbst dessen bewusst gewesen zu sein.

Anfang hatte er ihr einfach nur im Haus helfen wollen, Dinge getan, für die sie körperlich zu schwach war. Doch er hatte Gefallen daran gefunden, ihr kleine Freuden und Geschenke zu machen. Es war ein interessantes, kleines Spiel, auf das er sich da eingelassen hatte.

Und nach den letzten Stunden, war er nur noch weiter bestärkt in seiner Überzeugung.

Er war ein Mann, verdammt nochmal. Und Männer hatten nun einmal Bedürfnisse.

Morgen würde er Holz hacken und sehen, wie sie darauf reagierte...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Verdammt, wieder so kurz XD Also entweder will ich es nur einfach schnell hochladen und somit oft updaten, oder... Ich bin nicht fähig andere Dinge außer Sexszenen zu schreiben XD Ach Herr je, ich komme mir vor wie ein absolut pervertiertes Wesen._

_Bitte schaut nach meiner neuen Fanfic "__Forbidden Fruit tastes the sweetest__". Alle, die auf etwas böseres als den bald kommenden Blümchensex stehen, sollten es sich durchlesen. Es ist im Tudors Stil geschrieben und geht schlicht und ergreifen darum, dass __Sephiroth einen Thronfolger mit dem unschuldigen Blumenmädchen zeugt__._

_Jetzt sind meine Semesterfreien in der Schreinerei vorbei und ich habe in den Mittagspausen während des Innenarchitektur-Studiums wieder Zeit zum Schreiben._

_Kurzer Einblick ins nächste Kapitel:_

Leise, fast zärtlich pries die Stimme des Planeten diesen geradezu unheimlich männlichen Körper an und begann dem Blumenmädchen Bilder zu zeigen, wozu ein solches Prachtexemplar wohl fähig war.

Sephiroth über ihr mit einem nahezu Raubtierhaften Grinsen, dann seine Lippen, die sich den Weg über ihren Körper hinabküssten. Und zum Schluss sein Gesicht vor Lust verzerrt, den Mund vor Verzückung leicht geöffnet, die Augen halb geschlossen, das Mako darin vor Verlangen und Erfüllung lodernd.

_Wie immer __freue ich mich auf Reviews__, die auch anonym von nicht angemeldeten Lesern gegeben werden können. Also scheut euch nicht ^^ Vielleicht erwähne ich euch im Wortwort des nächsten Kapitels, weil ihr das lustigste Kommis abgegeben habt. ^^_

_Danke schonmal, Aerith Mon-Kishu._


	6. Revenge

_~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ _

**The Promised Land**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Aerith x Sephiroth**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Ich habe es mir zur Aufgabe gemacht, zu zeigen, warum Sephiroth ein "Orgasmus auf zwei Beinen" genannt wird ^^_

_Außerdem wird unsere kleine Aerith endlich mal etwas mehr von dem erkennen, was der Planet mit ihr vorhat. ^^ Auch wenn sie selbst sich dessen noch nicht bewusst ist._

_Leider habe ich gerade schrecklichen Stress im Studium mit Modellbau, aber bald sind die Zwischenpräsentationen vorbei._

_Auf dem Animexx Treffen in Stuttgart Nov.2011 war ich wieder Sephiroth ^^ Sie haben extra für mich das Sephiroth Theme abgespielt, zu dem Cloud und ich uns dann gebattelt haben. ^^ Großartig._

_Und ich lerne immer mehr meiner Leser kennen. Aber nächstes Mal gibt's nur noch ein Küsschen, wenn ihr auch Kommis schreibt XD Ihr müsst nicht angemeldet sein._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Kapitel 5: Revenge**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Aerith konnte sich nicht davon abhalten aus dem Fenster zu sehen.

Jedes Mal erklang das Lied des Planeten, sobald sie sich wieder dem Schmorbraten zuwenden wollte. Normalerweise störte sie der Singsang nicht, doch die Klänge hatten sich verändert. Wie Paukenschläge, die den stetigen Geräuschen von draußen angepasst waren.

Dieser Rhythmus wurde immer lauter, wenn sie sich vom Fenster abwandte. Geradeso als zwang der Planet sie hinzusehen, wenn die Axt auf die Holzscheite niedersauste.

Genervt und etwas beschämt gab sie auf und blickte nach draußen. Der Körper des Generals war ein wahrer Hochgenuss für jede Frau. Bis auf die Stiefel und die schwarze, enge Lederhose unbekleidet, die silbernen Haare in der Sonne glänzend. Fasziniert beobachtete Aerith das Spiel der stahlharten Rückenmuskeln, während er mit der Axt zuschlug.

Als Sephiroth für einen Moment unterbrach um etwas zu trinken, wandte er sich mit dem Oberkörper in ihre Richtung.

Schweiß glitzerte auf seiner Haut, das Gesicht hatte einen zufriedenen, wenn auch etwas grimmigen Ausdruck. Das Lied des Planeten trieb ihren Blick weiter hinab zu einem Punkt, den sie normalerweise nicht so eingehend mustern würde. Und während Aerith die Erhebung seiner Hose einzuschätzen versuchte, breitete sich eine prickelnde Wärme in ihrem Unterleib aus.

Leise, fast zärtlich pries die Stimme des Planeten diesen geradezu unheimlich männlichen Körper an und begann dem Blumenmädchen Bilder zu zeigen, wozu ein solches Prachtexemplar wohl fähig war.

Sephiroth über ihr mit einem nahezu Raubtierhaften Grinsen, dann seine Lippen, die sich den Weg über ihren Körper hinab küssten. Und zum Schluss sein Gesicht vor Lust verzerrt, den Mund vor Verzückung leicht geöffnet, die Augen halb geschlossen, das Mako darin vor Verlangen und Erfüllung lodernd.

Aerith schmolz regelrecht dahin und bemerkte erst zu spät, dass Sephiroth sie durch die Vorhänge hindurch ansah. Konnte es nach der Aktion gestern denn noch peinlicher werden? Erst hatte sie ihn nackt gesehen und nun erwischte sie der Schwertkämpfer auch noch beim Gaffen. Langsam kam sie sich tatsächlich schmutzig vor.

Nie zuvor in ihrem Leben, war ihr die Anwesenheit eines Mannes so stark vor Augen gewesen.

Vielleicht war das ja auch ein Zeichen des Planeten. Endlich den Schritt von einem Kind zu einer Frau zu machen. Trotz allem Schrecken, den sie mit Cloud und ihren Freunden erlebt hatte, war sie noch immer eine Verkörperung von Reinheit und Unschuld mit dem kindlichen Vertrauen eines jungen Mädchens.

Ja, es konnte doch tatsächlich sein, dass Sephiroth zu ihr geschickt hatte, damit sie endlich das Leben hatte, das ihr durch ihre einzigartige Existenz immer verwehrt worden war.

In gewisser Weise waren sie und Sephiroth sich sehr ähnlich. Beide waren sie die einzigen ihrer Art auf Gaia gewesen. Ihre Rasse entstammte uralter Magie, er hingegen war das Produkt geisteskranker Wissenschaft. Das war so weit entfernt und doch wieder so nah beieinander...

Was hatte Sephiroth nochmal ganz zu Beginn gesagt? Jeder konnte hier im Verheißenen Land seine Wünsche erfüllen. Aerith ging tief in sich und dachte darüber nach. Was begehrte sie am meisten? Natürlich vermisste Aerith es, ihre Freunde zu treffen. Doch Cloud und Tifa waren noch nicht tot. Das war ein guter Umstand. Und schließlich würden sie ja dennoch irgendwann zu ihr kommen, aber Aerith hoffte, dass dieser Augenblick noch sehr weit entfernt war.

Vielleicht war es ja tatsächlich mal an der Zeit neue Freunde zu finden und dem Unbekannten zu vertrauen.

Mit einem Lächeln wandte sie sich dem Schmorbraten zu und summte heiter das Lied des Planeten.

Morgen würde sie in die Stadt gehen und alles besorgen, was sie benötigte.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Seit Tagen ging es ihm nun schon so und dieser Umstand zehrte langsam an seinen Nerven.

Sobald Aerith den Raum betrat, spürte er ein unbändiges Verlangen nach ihr. Und es war nicht die ersehnte Befriedigung an einem weiblichen Körper, die er wollte, sondern einfach nur... Aerith...

In seinem ganzen Leben war er nie auf eine Frau fixiert gewesen. Immer wieder versuchte Sephiroth es auf den Umstand zu schieben, dass es ja eigentlich nur das Blumenmädchen war, das sich in seiner näheren Umgebung aufhielt, weswegen sich sein Verlangen auf sie konzentrierte.

Doch dem war nicht so.

Ihr Duft war so betörend. Anfangs hatte sie nach den zarten Gewächsen gerochen, die sie draußen pflegte, doch seit etwa einer Woche hatte ihr Geruch von blumig auf etwas schweres, süßliches, kaum widerstehbares umgeschlagen. Wie eine Blume, die den Insekten zeigen wollte, dass sie nun reif war. Und Sephiroth war eben dieses dieses Insekt, völlig gefangen von dem Duft. Um es einfach auszudrücken: Er wollte wie eine Biene auf dem Blümchen landen.

Der Silberhaarige schüttelte den Kopf um den Gedanken zu vertreiben. Aber es war aussichtslos, denn er spürte bereits, dass Aerith vom Einkauf zurückkam. Tief atmete er den schwachen Duft von Rosenblüten ein und versteifte sich körperlich wie auch...

Panisch versuchte er sich in eine besser geeignete Pose zu setzen, damit man ihm sein Unbehagen nicht sofort ansah.

Roter Nebel schien sich über seine Sicht zu legen, als er Aeriths zarte Stimme im Garten hörte. War es ihm nur jetzt aufgefallen oder sang sie erst seit einer Woche so häufig? Der Wohlklang besänftigte das Pulsieren in seinen Adern, doch gleichzeitig beschwor es noch viel tiefer sitzende, animalische ... Gelüste in ihm.

Aerith konnte ihm nicht unähnlicher sein. Sie war so zart, weich und verletzlich, eine reine Seele, die so viel geopfert hatte. Und er... ein Raubtier, kalt, berechnend und voller Gier nach Blut. Doch sein zuvor klarer Geist schien vollkommen eingehüllt zu sein von dem Netz aus Fäden der Verführung, die sie unwissend um ihn herum sponn.

Zu ihrer beider Glück, oder Unglück, schien sie das Ereignis im Badezimmer soweit verdrängt zu haben, dass es sie nicht mehr im Umgang mit ihm beeinflusste.

Sie waren freundlich und offen miteinander.

"Ich bin wieder da!" kündigte sich das Blumenmädchen an, als es zur Tür hereinkam.

"Und ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht. Der Händler meinte, es wäre etwas ganz besonderes."

/Oh, Mädchen, das einzig wahre Besondere hier bist du./

"Hier, sie mal." Aerith stellte den Einkaufskorb auf dem Esszimmertisch ab und ging dann mit einer Flasche zu ihm.

Da Sephiroth nicht wusste, wie er ihr in die Augen sehen sollte ohne auf dem Sessel dahinzuschmelzen, nahm er ihr die Flasche ab und beäugte das Etikett.

Irgendwoher kannte er diese Schriftzüge, jedoch nicht aus dem Verheißenen Land.

"Weißt du, was an dem Wein so besonders ist? Ich habe den Mann nämlich nicht wirklich verstanden, als er es mir erklärt hat." wollte Aerith wissen und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Armlehne, die Beine übereinandergeschlagen, was nicht wirklich die Sicht auf ihr Schenkel behinderte, geschweige denn ihr neues Kleid, welches für seinen Geschmack etwas zu dünn und zu kurz war...

Sephiroth spannte sich erneut an und atmete erst einmal tief durch.

"Nunja, wenn ich mich recht entsinne gab es auf Gaia einen Winzer, der in der Blüte seines Lebens starb, in der kurzen Zeit davor jedoch den besten Wein kelterte, den es zu kaufen gab. Aber das ist schon viele Jahre her. Es gab nur noch wenige Flaschen." Sollte er ihr erzählen, dass er sich nach einer gewonnen Schlacht in Wutai so einen edlen Tropfen genehmigt hatte?

"Ich selbst habe auch davon kosten dürfen. Mir scheint, als hätte der Mann im Verheißenen Land einen ebenso guten Hang für seine Reben gefunden."

Aerith beugte sich zu ihm herunter, was dem Schwertkämpfer eine unglaublich gute Sicht auf ihr kaum verhüllte Oberweite bot. Verdammt, seit wann und vor allem warum trug das Mädchen neuerdings so knappe Kleider?

"Findest du das nicht etwas zu freizügig?"

Hatte er das etwa laut gesagt?

Aerith schien verwirrt zu sein, doch dann verstand sie, dass er nicht über den Wein sprach und errötete.

"Nunja, das hat mir die Dame aus dem Laden geschenkt. Sie macht wirklich unheimlich schöne Kleider."

Ja... unheimlich...

"Und sie sind so luftig leicht."

Für wahr ... eine Windböe würde ausreichen...

"Außerdem ist der Stoff unglaublich bequem und weich."

Egal wie fein die Seide ist, mein kleiner Engel, nichts ist so zart wie deine Haut.

Sephiroth widerstand dem Drang über die ... weiche Oberfläche zu streichen, wobei er nicht wusste, ob er damit den Stoff oder die Haut meinte, und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Diese Frau würde ihn noch um den Verstand bringen!

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"Du hast gewiss Hunger, General. Ich habe heute beim Einkauf etwas länger gebraucht. Ich werde mich beeilen." Aerith sprang auf und bewegte sich dann mit grazilen Bewegungen in Richtung Küche.

Sephiroth wusste, dass sie es nicht mit Absicht tat. Aerith war nicht der Mensch, der seinen Körper wissentlich präsentierte. Ihr naives Wesen hatte keinerlei Erfahrung darin. Dennoch tat sie es.

War das... Instinkt? Das Blumenmädchen war in der Blüte seiner Jahre. 23, das seiner Meinung nach perfekte Alter um sich eine feste Beziehung zu suchen, in der man glücklich wurde und eine Familie aufbauen konnte.

Das brachte Sephiroth dazu zu seufzen. Durch seine Zeit bei Soldat hatte er sich sprichwörtlich durch die Weltgeschichte ge... nein, so wollte er es nicht nennen. Obwohl sein damaliges Sexleben dem schon recht nahe kam. Der General hatte immer von einer festen Bindung abgesehen, weil sie zu viel Verantwortung und Zeit beanspruchte, die er bei Soldat einfach nicht gehabt hatte. Außerdem wollte er auch nicht mit dem Gedanken in den Kampf ziehen, vielleicht nach dieser Schlacht eine Witwe und Waisen zurückzulassen. Des weiteren war es zu gefährlich, da Familie immer ein schwacher Punkt für Erpressungen war.

Aber was hatte Sephiroth im Verheißenen Land schon zu fürchten? Selbst die Dorfbewohner verzogen sich nicht mehr in ihre Häuser, seitdem er einmal mit Aerith über die Straßen gelaufen war. Sie behandelten ihn höflich, beinahe... interessiert. Natürlich! Wer wäre nicht etwas verwirrt, wenn das Blumenmädchen und ihr Mörder gemeinsam über den Marktplatz wanderten.

Er selbst verstand es ja noch nicht so ganz. Aber dennoch wusste er tief in seinem Inneren, dass ihm der Zustand gefiel, wobei er seit ein paar Wochen gerne... mehr hätte.

Sephiroth blickte an sich herab. Seine nicht lüsternen Gedanken hatten ihn wieder in einen Normalzustand versetzt, Gaia sei Dank...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Aerith bereitete mit einem Grinsen das Abendessen vor. Ihm gefiel also das neue Kleid, das sie erstanden hatte. Die Ladenbesitzerin hatte recht gehabt, der knappe Stoff ließ den Mund eines jeden Mannes offen stehen. Ja, ihre Rache war tatsächlich gelungen...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Vier word-Seiten. Langsam werde ich besser XD_

_Im nächsten Kapitel wird Aerith endlich etwas über ihre Abstammung erfahren._

_Aber zuvor bekommt sie seltsame Krankheitssymptome. (Nein, nicht das, was ihr denkt XD)_

_Was für Symptome muss man haben, sodass Sephiroth Angst um einen hat?_

_Habt ihr Ideen? Das fehlt mir nämlich noch. Je schneller ich was weiß, desto früher kommt das neue Kapi._

_Ich freue mich übrigens sehr, dass auch die englische Version meiner Fanfic "Forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest" so gut ankommt ^^_

_Nochmal ein kleines Dankeschön an meine Kommischreiber und meine Freunde der Story, die mich unterstützen._

_Pls Review ^^_


	7. Aufklärung einer Cetra

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**The Promised Land**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Aerith x Sephiroth**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Juhu ^^ Endlich das Kapitel, das mir so sehr Spaß gemacht hat. Die Essenz meiner Geschichte. ^^ Mehr verrate ich noch nicht. Viel Spaß._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Kapitel 6: Aufklärung einer Cetra**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Als Aerith eine gute Woche später zum gemeinsamen Frühstück in die Küche kam, fiel Sephiroth sofort auf, wie bleich sie wirkte. Bei jedem Schritt hob sie kaum die Füße, sodass ihre Schuhe über den Boden schlurften. Die Hände hatte sie vom Körper gestreckt, als würde sie nach etwas suchen, an dem sie sich festhalten konnte oder um das Gleichgewicht zu bewahren, das sie gerade im Begriff war zu verlieren.

Bevor sie nach dem Stuhl greifen konnte, wurde ihr auf einmal schwarz vor Augen.

Sephiroth reagierte schnell und hielt sie in seinen Armen, noch bevor das Mädchen den Boden erreichen konnte. Durch den plötzlichen Halt schwangen seine silbernen Strähnen in einem Bogen nach vorne und hüllten ihren zarten Körper für einen Augenblick in glänzendes Mondlicht ein, bevor er ihre engelhaften Gesichtszüge wieder preisgab.

"Aerith?"

Doch er erhielt keine Antwort.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Sephiroth beobachtete, wie ihre Augenbrauen sich zusammenzogen und dabei fast der kühlende Waschlappen herunterfiel. Was für ein Glück, sie wurde endlich wach. Oh, wie sehr er die letzten Stunden gehofft hatte, das dies endlich geschah.

Aerith versuchte die Augen zu öffnen und blinzelte, da das Licht sie blendete.

"Wo... bin ich? Was ist... hier los?"

"Du warst zwei Tage ohne wirkliches Bewusstsein." Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht." Dabei klang seine Stimme so ernst, als hätte er tatsächlich um ihr Leben gebangt.

"Und du hast dich um mich gekümmert?"

Etwas beschämt sah er zur Seite.

"Ja, ich habe versucht dir Suppe einzuflößen, wenn du wenigstens etwas bei Bewusstsein warst, und mich darum bemüht, dass dein Fieber sinkt."

"Was war mit mir los?"

Sephiroths Stirn legte sich in Falten.

"Eine normale Grippe war das gewiss nicht. Ich kenne mich nicht mit Krankheiten im Verheißenen Land aus." Dann wirkte er plötzlich nervös, fast schüchtern? "Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist."

"Hast du mich vermisst?" fragte Aerith amüsiert und wollte sich erheben.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob du schon aufstehen solltest." Sephiroth machte eine beruhigende Geste, wollte sie damit aber nicht berühren.

"Ach, es geht schon." Aerith kämpfte sich in die Senkrechte und schlug die Decke zurück. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf einen dunkelroten Fleck auf dem weißen Laken.

"Was...?" Dann starrte sie Sephiroth an. "General, was hast du mit mir gemacht?"

Er wirkte zuerst etwas verwirrt, doch dann folgte er ihrem Blick zu dem Laken. Nervosität machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit, er schluckte kurz und räusperte sich.

"Nunja, Blumenmädchen. Falls du wirklich denkst, ich würde dich auf diese Weise berühren, während du hilflos vor mir liegst, dann irrst du. Ich nehme keine Frau ohne deren Einverständnis."

Sephiroth verfolgte genau den Wandel ihrer Gesichtszüge. Gerade waren sie noch von Zorn gekennzeichnet, nun war es Irritation. Wusste sie etwa nicht, was...? Nun gut...

"Ich bin nicht im Bilde darüber, wie weit dein Wissen über dein biologisches Erbe ist, aber allem Anschein nach, hast du keine Ahnung."

Als sie ihn noch immer fragend ansah, begann er zu erklären.

"Du kennst doch sehr wohl den Unterschied zwischen einem Mädchen und einer erwachsenen Frau."

Jetzt schien sie zu begreifen, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. "Das kann nicht sein. Ich bin dazu nicht fähig. Sonst wäre das schon geschehen, als ich jünger war. Mittlerweile bin ich schon 23."

"Tja, deswegen meine ich ja: Biologisches Erbe. Dazu zählen auch deine Cetra-Gene."

"Ich weiß zwar einige Dinge über das Alte Volk, aber so etwas... war für mich noch nie von Belang."

Sephiroth war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er ihr die Wahrheit erzählen sollte, die er unter anderem in den Aufzeichnungen herausgefunden hatte. Er selbst war sogar etwas schockiert von diesem Umstand, denn er bedeutete auch für ihn etwas besonderes.

"Frauen des Alten Volkes werden erst dann geschlechtsreif, wenn Körper und Geist der Meinung sind...," er räusperte sich kurz und ein Schimmer Farbe war auf seinen Wangen zu erkennen, "dass der geeignete Mann sie mit dem... benötigten Samen versorgen kann." Er versuchte, es so gehoben wie möglich auszudrücken, um sie von der eigentlichen Aussage abzulenken.

Doch allein, wie sich ihre Augen vor Schreck weiteten und sie ihn dann peinlich berührt ansah... Ihr Blick sprach Bände...

Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein! In diesem Moment verfluchte Aerith ihren Körper, der sie in eine solch peinliche Situation gebracht hatte. Musste Sephiroth sie doch tatsächlich über ein so beschämendes Thema aufklären. Oh, wie sie sich wünschte, dass ihre Mutter...

"Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ich mich für dich nach geeigneten Utensilien umsehe und du dich währenddessen etwas sammelst. Bis dahin habe ich auch ein Bad für dich eingelassen. Wenn du in der Wanne Hilfe brauchst, weil du dich noch zu schwach fühlst..."

"Nein, nein, schon okay. Ich schaffe das." Aerith würde am liebsten im Boden versinken.

Sephiroth war Gentleman genug um ohne ein weiteres Wort oder einen Gesichtsausdruck, der sie beide noch weiter in Verlegenheit bringen konnte, den Raum zu verlassen.

Aerith stöhnte voller Scham laut auf und zog dabei die Decke über den Kopf um das Geräusch zu dämpfen. Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn er ihr auch noch beim Ausziehen helfen musste.

Oder gleich zu ihr in die Wanne steigen!

Das Blumenmädchen rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen und verfluchte sich selbst. Natürlich würde Sephiroth sie nicht anfassen. Wenn er solche Dinge vorgehabt hätte, dann gab es genug Situationen, da sie sich ihm ohnehin nicht zur Wehr setzen konnte.

Prüfend hob sie die Decke um nachzusehen, ob sie noch immer ihr Kleid trug. Aerith atmete erleichtert auf, als sie sah, dass ihr blaues Kleidchen noch immer an ihrem Körper war.

Welch ein Glück, er hatte sie nicht nackt gesehen... Wenigstens eine gute Nachricht.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Sephiroth hatte sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie sehr ihn die letzten Minuten aufgewühlt hatten.

Den Aufklärer zu spielen war noch erträglich gewesen, da er als erwachsener Mann genug Erfahrung besaß um über ein solches Thema angemessen reden zu können.

Aber der ganze Umstand... Es war weit und breit kein männliches Wesen in der Nähe von Aerith, auf das die Beschreibung 'Samenspender' passen würde - außer ihm. Wobei man bei seiner Konstitution eher von einem 'Zuchthengst' sprechen musste.

Kurz wurde er sich des nervigen Problems bewusst, das er seit seiner Ankunft hatte.

In seinem Leben hatte er nie Schwierigkeiten gehabt, seine Gelüste zu unterdrücken, weil er sie als zu ungöttlich für sich abgestempelt hatte. Des öfteren hatte er sich Frauen geholt, die keineswegs unzufrieden mit seinen Fähigkeiten gewesen waren. Doch das auch wirklich nur, wenn er eine lange Zeit ohne eine Mission und ohne Blutvergießen verbracht hatte und die Gier ihn trieb.

Aber seit er sich in dieser Welt befand, war kein einziger Tropfen Menschenblut an Masamune herab geflossen, ebenso wenig hatte er sich selbst Erleichterung verschafft. Etwas, das langsam an seinen Nerven zehrte und er nicht mehr verleugnen konnte, bahnte sich an.

Außerdem hatte Sephiroth Aerith noch einen weiteren Umstand verschwiegen. Der Körper einer Cetra machte sich erst bereit, wenn er sicher war, dass auch der Mann mit der Paarung einverstanden war.

Hieß das etwa... dass er Sex mit Aerith wollte? Man musste ja nicht gleich von einer erfolgreichen Empfängnis ausgehen... aber eine Nacht mit dem unschuldigen Blumenmädchen...

Sephiroth spürte ein ungeahntes Verlangen in seinem Inneren, das sich sehr deutlich durch ein Anschwellen seiner Lederhose zeigte.

Der Schwertkämpfer schüttelte den Kopf um diesen Gedanken loszuwerden.

Aerith war so eine reine, unberührte Frau... Er konnte doch nicht einfach...Obwohl... ihr Körper hatte ihm ja geradezu den Startschuss gegeben. Jetzt war das Blumenmädchen nur emotional noch etwas zu jung für ihn. Aber physisch war sie eine reife Frau, die ein Mann mit seinen Bedürfnissen für sich beanspruchen konnte, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben.

Schließlich war das doch ein klares körperliches Signal gewesen oder etwa nicht?

Sephiroth entschied, dass er erst dann einen Schritt machen würde, wenn sie den ersten tat. Denn so hatte er sie zu nichts gezwungen. Er würde einen Weg finden. Sie sollte freiwillig ihren Körper vor ihm enthüllen, und ihm auch aus freien Willen diesen schenken.

Aber ein klein wenig zu flirten schien doch recht verlockend zu sein. Schließlich hatte er ihr ja die letzten Wochen ganz behutsam und ohne sein eigenes Wissen den Hof gemacht. Er würde sie so lange reizen, bis sie das schüchterne Mädchen hinter sich ließ und zu der Frau erblühte, die sie körperlich bereits war.

Dann war also dieser Duft, der ihn vor einigen Tagen so sehr angezogen, beinahe willenlos... und willig ... gemacht hatte, wohl darauf zurückzuführen.

Ihr Körper wollte den Mann wahnsinnig nach ihr machen.

Jetzt fragte sich Sephiroth nur noch, warum er hatte widerstehen können...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Tja, jetzt wisst ihr, was ich bei der FF Beschreibung mit ihrem Cetra Erbe meinte. Es ist klar, dass Sephiroth der Auslöser war._

Aerith:_Oh,__Gott.__Das__war__ja__sowas__von__peinlich..._

Sephiroth:_Du__verhälst__dich__noch__immer__wie__ein__Kind.__I__dachte__nun__wärst__du__kein__Kind__mehr,__Flower'woman'._

Aerith: _*death__glare*__Mach__dich__nicht__die__ganze__Zeit__über__mich__lustig.__Das__ist__auch__kindisch._

Sephiroth:_*ernst*__Soll__ich__dir__zeigen,__was__für__ein__Mann__ich__bin.__*kommt__näher*_

Aerith:_*lächelt__unschuldig*__Später,__meine__Liebster.__Du__kannst__mir__deine__Künste__nach__den__nächsten__Kapiteln__zeigen:__ "__Du__willst__mich?__" __und__ "__Die__Gnade__eines__Engels__"__._

Sephiroth: _Du__weißt,__was__in__den__nächsten__zwei__Kapiteln__passiert?__*schnurrt*_

Aerith: _Natürlich__weiß__ich__das.__Ich__bin__mir__sicher,__das__ist__nur__ein__Appetitanreger._

Sephiroth:_Ich__werde__dir__zeigen...__[Schreibt__Reviews__und__erzählt__uns__von__euren__Wünschen.__Was__für__besondere__Dinge__soll__ich__mit__meinem__Blumenmädchen__anstellen?]_


	8. Du willst mich?

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**The Promised Land**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Aerith x Sephiroth**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Leider habe ich die Verbesserungen dieses Kapitel überschrieben gehabt..._

_Ich wollte die Daten vom Laptop auf meinen USB Stick kopieren... Doch ich tat das Gegenteil..._

_Leider ist es deswegen nicht mehr ganz so schön._

_Ich hatte zum Glück noch die google translator Version mit der ich Teile rekonstruieren konnte durch Zurück-Übersetzen, doch... manche Stellen entbehren jedweder Logik..._

_Falls ihr noch eine Stelle findet, die ich nicht verbessert habe, bitte sagt es mir._

_Ich habe so genau nachgesehen wie ich konnte, aber mir ist gewiss etwas entwischt ^^_

_Nochmal würde ich gerne sagen, dass bei der Überschrift das "willst" betont wird und nicht das "mich"._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Kapitel 7: Du willst mich?**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Es waren bereits zwei Wochen seit dem letzten Vorfall vergangen, und keiner von ihnen hatte seither die Tatsache erwähnt. Aerith war kurz davor es zu vergessen, zumindest hat sie versucht es aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen. Es war einfach zu peinlich.  
>Sie hatte akzeptiert, dass ihr Körper seinen eigenen Willen besaß und ihr naiver Geist verdrängte alles weitere.<p>

Sephiroth hatte es vermieden, sie direkt auf das Thema anzusprechen, aber der Vorfall nagte noch immer schwer an ihm. Aeriths Körper war nun bereit einen Mann zu akzeptieren, ja sogar ein Kind des Auserwählten zu empfangen. Und er selbst war bereit, ihr zu geben, was sie brauchte.  
>Der ehemalige General war nicht ganz sicher, ob er die Aufzeichnungen der Cetra richtig verstanden hatte. Aber eigentlich ... gab es keinen Zweifel.<br>Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu dem Moment, in dem sie ihm gehören würden. Und er spürte, wie seine Lederhose bei der Vorstellung wölbte. Zum Glück saßen sie beide am Tisch, sodass Aerith die Sicht versperrt blieb.

Sephiroth vermied es ihr zu nahe zu kommen. Natürlich hatte er auch ein wenig geflirtet, aber die Grenze war nie überschritten worden. Wieder kam der Gedanke in ihm hoch, dass er dieser Frau ja tatsächlich den Hof machte... Seine Freunde bei Soldat würden ihn nun sicherlich auslachen. Der General war bekannt dafür, Frauen mit nur einem Blick um die Finger wickeln zu können. Ja, selbst dann, wenn er es nicht einmal darauf anlegte. Sein Ruhm und seine Schönheit hatten diese Aufgabe für ihn übernommen.

Aber Aerith war anders. Sie war die Unschuld in Person, vollkommen überfordert und verwirrt von dem, was noch kommen würde. Sephiroth wollte ihr es so angenehm wie möglich gestalten. Aber er wusste auch, dass es einige Momente gab, in denen er ihr die Augen öffnen musste, auch wenn es vielleicht im ersten Moment gegen ihren Willen war.  
>Und so spielte er den Gentleman und lauschte der seltsamen Melodie, die bereits seit mehreren Tagen in seinem Kopf erklang.<p>

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Aerith freute sich sichtlich, als er ihr beim Abwasch zur Hand ging. Mit darin geübten Händen nahm er ihr das nasse Geschirr ab und trocknete es. Dabei stand er genau neben dem Mädchen, so nah, dass sich ihre Ellbogen berührten. Aerith hätte nie gedacht, dass sie diesem kaltblütigen Mörder je so nahe kommen würde ohne dabei der panischen Angst zu verfallen.

Doch Sephiroth hatte sich in den letzten Wochen im Verheißenen Land sehr verändert. War er nun zu dem Mann geworden, der er vor Nibelheim gewesen war? Der einstige General besaß jetzt ein gesundes Verständnis für gut und böse. Man konnte ihm Vertrauen schenken.

Aerith war noch nie ein nachtragender Mensch gewesen. Vergebung stand bei ihr an erster Stelle und nicht der Hass.

Sie wusste, dass Sephiroth die Last seiner Taten schwer auf seinen Schultern spürte.

Irgendwann würde sie mit ihm darüber reden. Doch vorerst musste sie den General besser verstehen, lernen mit ihm und seiner Natur umzugehen. Bisher funktionierte das recht gut. Doch nachdem sie vor zwei Wochen aufgewacht war und neues über ihr Erbe als Cetra erfahren hatte, war ihr emotionaler Umgang ein anderer.

Auch wenn er das Thema nie direkt ansprach, schien er dennoch Signale auszusenden.

Und Aerith war sich nicht sicher, ob sie diese zu deuten vermochte, oder ob sie es überhaupt wollte. Gut, sie war in direkter Nähe zum Wallmarket aufgewachsen. Und obwohl ihre Ziehmutter immer versucht hatte, sie davor abzuschirmen, hatte das Blumenmädchen so einiges über Männer gelernt. Aber den Umgang mit etwas zu pflegen, das nicht als 'Junge' bezeichnet wurde, war ihr neu.

Und nun war sie hier. Allein in einem Haus mit dem wohl männlichsten Wesen, das sie je gesehen hatte. Wie würde Tifa wohl darauf reagieren?

Sephiroth war nun keine Person mehr, die man fürchten musste. Er war immer zuvorkommend und höflich. Er versuchte, ihr den Umgang mit ihm einfach zu machen.

Aber wie konnte es denn einfach sein, wenn ihr Herz schneller schlug, sobald er mit ihr in einem Raum war? Tifa würde gewiss einen guten Rat haben.

Sie würde an Aeriths Stelle ihre weiblichen Reize spielen lassen und mit ihrer Erfahrung das bekommen, was sie wollte.

Doch was wollte Aerith? Der sexuelle Kontakt mit einem Mann war ihr etwas völlig Fremdes. Bis vor Kurzem hatte noch nicht einmal gewusst, wie ein Mann an dieser besonderen Stelle bestückt war. Und Sephiroth... oh, er war sicherlich alles andere als ungesegnet.

Die weitläufige Meinung, dass er mit Masamune etwas kompensieren musste, war für sie sowas von widerlegt!

Erneut hörte sie das Lied des Planeten, wie auch schon in den letzten Tagen. Aber diesmal war es nicht so fordernd ... eher ... sehnsüchtig ... und kraftvoll. Es war wie zwei völlig unterschiedliche Melodien, die miteinander verflochten waren. Eine hoch und zart, fast zerbrechlich in ihrer Sanftheit. Die andere tief und voller Macht. Bereit die zarte Seite zu umgarnen, zu tragen, zu beschützen.  
>Es war ein wunderbarer Klang. Als ob die beiden tanzten und sich einander gänzlich hingaben.<br>Je länger sie dem Lied lauschte, desto mehr spürte sie, wie die Noten ein Feuer in ihr entfachten. Und es war sogar noch schlimmer als beim letzten Mal, da Sephiroth beim Holzhacken durch eine Wand von ihr getrennt gewesen war. Aber jetzt ...

Aerith war sich sicher, dass ihr der Teller entgleiten würde, sobald sie ihn in die Hand nahm. Deshalb hielt sie inne und schaute zu Sephiroth, der auch in Gedanken versunken war. Summte er gerade etwa? Schon allein die Idee war absurd! Aber ...  
>Ja, sie hatte es bisher nur nicht bemerkt, weil es die gleiche Melodie war, die sie...<p>

Bei Gaia, warum hörte er es auch?

Aerith verfluchte den Planeten dafür, dass er sie in eine so prekäre Situation brachte. Offenbar waren ihm alle Mittel recht um ...  
>Sie versuchte verzweifelt, das Lied aus dem Kopf zu bekommen, um nicht ihren Verstand zu verlieren, aber es war hoffnungslos. Die Melodie war zu einem Pulsieren geworden, das ihr Blut in Wallung brachte und ein Verlangen entfachte, das sie zu verbrennen drohte.<br>Aeriths Herz schlug hart gegen ihre Brust, als sie Sephiroth anstarrte, der geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster sah. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, während er aufmerksam lauschte. Es sah so aus, als würde ihm diese Melodie gar nichts ausmachen. Ja, es war sogar ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zu erkennen. Ein leises Seufzen entwich seiner Kehle, als die Melodie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Sephiroth schloss die Augen und genoss die letzte Note, als sie in der Stille verblasste.  
>Dieser Mann konnte einem wirklich den Atem rauben ...<p>

Sephiroth eröffnete nach ein paar Sekunden die Augen und sah das Blumenmädchen direkt an. Lust glühte in dem Mako seiner Augen und sein zufriedenes Lächeln zeigte ihr, dass er nichts gegen ... diesen Eingriff in seine Gedankenwelt hatte. Vielleicht ... Vielleicht sollte sie sich dem Ganzen auch hingeben. Wenn es der Wille dieser Welt war, dann konnte es doch eigentlich keine schlechte Sache sein, oder? Vielleicht war es der Weg, der für sie beide bestimmt war.

Aerith nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und hörte wieder die Melodie in den Tiefen ihrer Seele. Es war einen Versuch wert, oder? Sephiroth wollte sie nicht verletzen. Das wusste sie. Und er würde aufhören, wenn sie ihn darum bat.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Als ob der dunkle Engel ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte, stand er vor ihr und hielt sie gefangen zwischen seinem Körper und der Arbeitsfläche. Aerith wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte, und ließ es geschehen. Die Melodie war jetzt lauter, und begann wieder ein Feuer in ihr zu entfachen. Plötzlich schien alles richtig zu sein.  
>Ihr sanftes Lächeln und Nicken gaben ihm die Erlaubnis, näher zu kommen.<p>

Und das tat er. Er strich sanft mit der Hand an die Kontur des Gesichts nach und ging einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu, so dass sich ihre Körper berührten. Sie spürte sofort die Beule in seiner Lederhose, die ihr furchteinflößend in den Bauch stach.  
>Es bestand kein Zweifel. Sephiroth wollte sie ...<p>

Aerith versank in diesem Gefühl des Begehrens. Um nicht völlig den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren, legte sie ihre Hände auf seine muskulöse Brust, die nur Millimeter nachgab.

Er war so schön. Seine Augen voller Leidenschaft, sein Mund zu einem einladenden Lächeln geformt, von dem sie bei diesem Mann niemals zu träumen gewagt hatte. Alles eingerahmt von seinem langen Haar wie pure Silberfäden.

Das Blumenmädchen verspürte den Drang ihm noch näher zu kommen, ihn zu fühlen. Seine Männlichkeit, die sich noch immer pochend gegen ihren Unterleib drückte, war plötzlich gar nicht mehr so erschreckend. Verträumt sah sie in sein Gesicht und spürte seinen ruhigen Herzschlag unter ihren Fingern.

Aerith bemerkte gar nicht, wie sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte um seinem Mund näher zu kommen. Sie nahm die Bewegung erst wahr, als sein Glied gegen eine ganz bestimmte Stelle drückte und sie kurz Sterne sehen ließ.

Dann konnte die junge Frau nicht anders. Sie nahm allen Mut zusammen und legte ihre Lippen auf seine. Für einen kurzen Moment kostete sie das Gefühl seiner weichen Lippen auf ihren voll aus, bis er seine Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen verzog und den Kuss erwiderte.

Aerith riss die Augen auf und brach den Kuss sofort ab. Völlig perplex starrte sie ihn an, unwissend, was sie davon halten sollte.

Sephiroth sah sie einfach nur an, mit schläfrigem, lustverhangenem Blick. Wie ein Raubtier, das sich seiner Beute bereits sicher war. Dann kam er ihrem Gesicht wieder näher, den Mund leicht geöffnet.

Als seine Hände ihren Rücken hinabstrichen um schließlich an ihrer Hüfte Halt zu machen, schlang Aerith instinktiv ihre Arme um seinen Hals und ließ zu, dass er sie anhob. Die junge Frau hatte gerade genug Zeit ihre Beine um seine Hüfte zu legen, als er sie mit ganzer Kraft gegen seinen Körper presste. Aerith konnte das lustvolle Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als er mit seiner Männlichkeit genau den richtigen Punkt traf. Doch im gleichen Moment legte Sephiroth erneut gierig seine Lippen auf ihre und dämpfte den Laut ab. Er verlieh all der bisher unterdrückten Spannung in ihrem Körper Raum und küsste sie so innig, dass sie glaubte unter ihm zu vergehen.

Das Lied des Planeten pulsierte in ihren Ohren. Es war ein Freudentanz, ein Loblied.

Noch nie hatte sich Aerith je so weiblich gefühlt. Eine innere Stimme sagte ihr, dass es nun Zeit war, die Oberhand zu gewinnen, jetzt, da sich dieser Mann ihrem Willen ergab.

Doch diese dominante Art in ihr, die sonst nie ins Licht trat, ging sofort in dem emotionalen Sturm unter.

Sephiroth würde sie sicherlich um den Verstand bringen...

Der Kuss dauerte eine Ewigkeit, beide klammerten sich aneinander wie Ertrinkende an einem Stück Treibholz. Alles schien auf einmal so richtig, und auch so böse und dunkel ... Sie selbst fühlte sich wohl in seinen starken Armen. Auf keinen Fall erdrückt, wie sie es eigentlich bei seinem mächtigen Körper erwartet hatte.

Aber all das war so neu für das Blumenmädchen ... ungewohnt. Nicht schlecht oder falsch ... aber seltsam ...

Aerith brach den Kuss als erste ab und schnappte nach Luft.

Überwältigt von all diesen ungewohnten Empfindungen tat sie das erste, das ihr in den Sinn kam.

Sie floh – und ließ einen völlig perplexen Sephiroth zurück.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten die beiden damit sich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber wenn sie sich doch einmal im gleichen Zimmer befanden, wich Aerith seinen Blicken aus und auch Sephiroth vermied es, ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Es war ihm klar, dass er sie auf gewisse Weise erschreckt, vielleicht sogar beschämt hatte.

Trotzdem war es für ihn normal die Signale einer Frau so zu deuten und auch dementsprechend zu handeln. Außerdem hatte sie doch den ersten Schritt gemacht, oder? Na gut, er hatte sie ein bisschen gereizt, aber nur dadurch hatte er das Blumenmädchen doch erst ... aufgeweckt?

Sie war wie eine zarte Knospe, die nun erblühte und sich zu voller Pracht entfalten würde. Oh, wie er danach lechzte einmal ihren süßen Duft einzuatmen.

Auch das Abendessen verlief ereignislos. Ihr Schweigen hielt stand bis die beiden schließlich gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer saßen. Sephiroth las in einem Buch, während er an seinem dritten Glas Rotwein nippte. Normalerweise trank er höchstens zwei Gläser.

Aerith beobachtete seine Bewegungen aus dem Augenwinkel, während sie an einer kleinen Stickerei arbeitete. Doch irgendwann hielt sie die Stille nicht mehr aus.

"War es ein Fehler?"

Sephiroth blickte sie direkt an. Das Mako seiner Augen leuchtete hell im fahlen Licht der Kerzen.

"Was meinst du damit?"

"Ich meine unseren... Kuss. War es falsch von mir, dich zu küssen?"

Verwirrt zog Sephiroth eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du bist eine erwachsene Frau. In deinen Taten bist du vollkommen frei."

"Aber..." Jetzt war Aerith völlig perplex. "Du verhältst dich jetzt ganz seltsam."

"Du glaubst, ich hätte mich von dir entfernt, weil du mich geküsst hast? Ach, Blumenmädchen, das verstehst du etwas falsch. Nach deiner Reaktion dachte ich, ich lasse dir ein wenig Zeit dich zu sammeln." Vielleicht war es die falsche Entscheidung gewesen, vielleicht wäre er besser noch weiter gegangen...

"Soll das heißen...?"

"Natürlich hatte ich nichts dagegen." Sein Grinsen sprach in diesem Moment Bände. "Ich habe es sogar sehr genossen." Hatte sie es etwa nicht bemerkt? Oder versperrte ihr naiver Geist erneut ihre Sicht?

Hatte sie sich etwa verhört? Genossen...?

"Du willst mich?" fragte Aerith unverblümt und etwas schockiert.

Sephiroth war binnen eines Wimpernschlages neben ihr und strich über ihre Wange.

"Oh, ja, mein achso reines, naives Blumenmädchen. Ich will deine Unschuld." schnurrte er mit verruchter Stimme.

Aerith starrte in seine vor Lust glühende Augen und wäre unter seiner Berührung beinahe dahingeschmolzen. Doch irgendwie war dieser unglaublich männliche Charme zu viel für das Blumenkind. "General..."

"Küss mich." verlangte er und kam ihrem Gesicht dabei gefährlich nahe.

"Ich... kann das doch gar nicht." Aerith wollte zurückweichen, doch Sephiroth umklammerte ihre Handgelenke, drückte sie auf das Sofa.

Unfähig sich zu befreien, schlug sie mit dem Knie nach ihm, doch der Schwertkämpfer reagierte schnell und schob sich zwischen ihre leicht geöffneten Beine.

"Oh, doch. Das weiß ich. Also," hauchte er in ihr Ohr und spürte genau, wie ein Schauer ihren Rücken hinablief. "Küss mich."

Damit hatte Aerith nicht gerechnet. Sie war darauf gefasst gewesen, dass Sephiroth sie abweisen würde, doch nun... Diese Gier in seiner Stimme entfachte ein Feuer in ihrem Unterleib. Irgendwie konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass ihr Körper auf so viel Männlichkeit ... seltsam reagierte.

Da sich das Blumenmädchen noch immer nicht rührte, ergriff Sephiroth die Initiative und drückte seine fordernden Lippen auf ihre. Küsste ihren Mund mit der Verzweiflung eines Ertrinkenden, der sich an ein Stück Treibholz klammerte. Gierig biss er in ihre Unterlippe, sodass sie stöhnend den Mund öffnete und seiner Zunge Einlass gewährte.

Aerith wusste nicht, warum sie plötzlich aufhörte sich zu wehren. Zum einem war es wahrscheinlich ohnehin sinnlos, zum anderen... gefiel es ihr.

Vorsichtig, schüchtern spielte ihre Zunge mit seiner.

Nachdem Sephiroth erkannt hatte, dass sie sich nun nicht mehr dem verweigerte, was er mit ihr tat, ließ er ihre Handgelenke los und ging stattdessen mit seinen Fingern über ihre zarten Formen auf Wanderschaft.

Kurz davor unter den leidenschaftlichen Küssen dahinzuschmelzen, klammerte sie sich in seinen langen, silbernen Strähnen fest. "Sephiroth!" keuchte sie, als er damit anfing ihre Brüste zu massieren. Erneut wandte Aerith sich unter ihm, in Panik versetzt durch diese Berührung an einer intimen Stelle.

"Schhhh... Ganz ruhig..." hauchte er in ihr Ohr und unterbrach den Kuss dafür. Dann wanderte seine Hand weiter hinab zu dem Punkt, an dem sie von noch keinem Mann berührt worden war.

"Wehr' dich nicht. Das wird dir gefallen... Ich weiß das."

Bevor sie protestieren konnte, war sein Mund erneut auf dem ihrigen. Doch dieses Mal war er zärtlich, leckte mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen, kostete sie regelrecht aus.

Völlig verwirrt von seiner plötzlichen Sanftheit, bemerkte Aerith seine Hand erst, als es zu spät war.

Seine Finger legten sich auf ihre Weiblichkeit und fuhren in kreisenden Bewegungen darüber, während er sie mit dem Druck seiner Hand fixierte und ihm durch ihr unkontrolliertes Zucken nicht entkam.

Völlig überfordert von diesem neuen Gefühl wandte sich Aerith stöhnend unter ihm. Oh, sie hatte erwartet, dass er Erfahrung besaß, doch darauf war sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Die Lust, die er bereiten konnte, war so intensiv, dass sie außer seiner Hand nichts mehr wahrnehmen konnte.

"Sephiroth!" stöhnte sie verzweifelt, was ihn nur noch wilder machte.

Mit einem tiefen Knurren vergrub er seine Zähne in ihrem Hals und verbiss sich in ihrer Haut. Er konnte genau spüren, wie sie vor Schmerz aufschrie, wie ihr Herzschlag an seiner Zunge pulsierte.

Plötzlich fiel es ihm schwer, das wilde Raubtier in ihm zurückzuhalten. Die Angst Aerith mit seinem ungezügelten Verlangen zu verletzen wuchs in ihm und er kehrte wieder zu ihren Lippen zurück, machte mit leidenschaftlichen Küssen dort weiter, wo er zuvor aufgehört hatte.

"Na gefällt dir der kleine Vorgeschmack auf mein Können?" schnurrte er an ihrem Ohr.

Aerith nickte nur stumm, noch immer nach Luft ringend.

"Aber ich werde dir Zeit geben, dich daran zu gewöhnen. Wir werden nur so weit gehen, wie du willst. Ach, Aerith, du bist so unschuldig. Du hast doch keine Vorstellung davon, wie sehr ich dich begehre. Und was mein Körper alles mit dir anstellen will. Die Signale durch dein Cetra Erbe sind eindeutig. Du verlangst nach mir ebenso wie ich nach dir."

Er biss leicht in ihr Ohrläppchen.

"Ich werde dir das geben, wonach es dir gelüstet."

"Sephiroth ..." sie versuchte zu protestieren, aber er ließ ihr keine Zeit.

"Fürchte dich nicht vor dem, was dich erwartet. Lass dich fallen und ich werde dich in den Himmel führen ...", hauchte er in ihr Ohr und spürte genau, wie sie schauderte.

"Versprich mir, dass du nicht wieder zurückweichst. Es ist Zeit, eine andere Welt zu erkunden. Ich werde dein Führer sein und dir den Weg zeigen. Wir werden langsam gehen, Schritt für Schritt." Fügte er schnell hinzu, als sie sich versteifte.  
>"Und jetzt ..." Er begann wieder über das Geheimnis zwischen ihren Schenkeln zu streichen.<p>

"... musst du dich beruhigen. Ich werde mir einen wundervollen Pfad ausdenken, den du nun beschreiten kannst." Er erhob sich, aber nicht ohne ihr zuvor einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. "Aber jetzt ... lass' uns etwas frische Luft holen." '_Sonst werde ich zu weit gehen ..._'

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Sephiroth: Habe ich tatsächlich in diesem Kapitel gesungen? Ich meine, es ist unbestreitbar, dass du zu einer Gehsteigschwalbe degradiert wurdest, aber ... ich ... und singen?_

_Aerith: Ich bin keine Gehsteigschwalbe, du Idiot._

_Sephiroth: Das Schwälbchen wird flügge und sucht etwas, das sie begattet. ^ ^_

_Aerith: Oh, sei du bloß ruhig, der Tenor!_

_Sephiroth: Was glaubst du, wie meine Fans in Dissidia abgehen, wenn ich sage: "How much can you take" oder "You look good."_

_Autor: Hört auf, euch zu streiten! Wobei... Sex während eines Streits zwischen euch beiden... wird sicherlich interessant. *Idee aufschreibt*_

Außerdem wollte ich anmerken, dass ich ein Hörbuch für dieser Fanfiction plane ^^

Er wird aber wahrscheinlich auf englisch sein.

Wie immer würde ich mich über Reviews freuen. Vor allem bei der deutschen Version, da hier auf dieser Seite ja so gut wie nur Englisch sprechende Menschen sind. Wie jedes Mal geht das auch bei Lesern, die hier keinen Account besitzen. Danke ^^


	9. An Angel's Grace : adult

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**The Promised Land**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Aerith x Sephiroth**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Der Titel bedeutet: Die Gnade eines Engels_

_Und ich verspreche, dass es sehr emotional wird. Für manche vielleicht etwas zu schnulzig, aber ich rate euch dennoch, es zu lesen. Ich habe es in einer sternenklaren Nacht geschrieben, draußen auf meinem Balkon. Deswegen auch die Erwähnung der Sternschnuppe._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Kapitel 8: An Angel's Grace**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"Es gibt da einen Ort, den ich dir gerne zeigen würde." erklärte Sephiroth ihr, als sie einen Abend später gemeinsam auf der Veranda saßen. Der kühle Frühling wich allmählich den leichten Sommerbriesen, weshalb es nun auch nachts nicht mehr ganz so kalt war.

Aerith, die bisher die langsam untergehende Sonne bewundert hatte, welche einen roten Schein auf die Berge warf, drehte sich zu ihm und sag ihn fragend an.

"Was für ein Ort?"

"Das wirst du sehen. Komm mit." Der Schwertkämpfer stand auf und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus.

"Aber es ist doch schon abend. In einer Stunde wird es dunkel sein." Aerith war verwirrt. Warum wollte er gerade des nachts einen Ausflug unternehmen.

"Heute Nacht wird Vollmond sein und da der Himmel wolkenlos ist, wäre nun die beste Zeit dafür." Er zog sie hoch und umarmte sie dann zärtlich. "Doch vergiss nicht ein Handtuch zum Abtrocknen mitzunehmen."

Etwas verwirrt und neugierig folgte sie seiner Anweisung.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Als Aerith hinter den Büschen hervorkam, war Sephiroth bereits im Wasser. Ein Handtuch lag auf dem Stein neben ihm, während er selbst gegen einen Felsen lehnte, den Körper bis zum Hals im Wasser.

Als er ihre Schritte vernahm, öffnete er seine Augen. Das Mako darin leuchtete fast so hell wie der volle Mond über ihnen, welcher sich im Wasser spiegelte.

Sephiroth musterte die junge Frau eingehend. Allem Anschein nach hatte sie mitgedacht und einen Bikini eingepackt. Das behinderte allerdings seinen eigentlichen Plan.

Dennoch genoss er den Anblick ihres weiblichen Körpers und machte keinen Hehl daraus, das ihm gefiel, was er sah.

Aerith bekam leichte Gänsehaut und beschloss, sich so schnell wie möglich mit Hilfe des Wassers vor seinen Blicken zu verbergen.

Aber auch mit diesem Sichtschutz schienen seine Augen ihren Körper noch immer zu durchbohren.

Sephiroth hatte genau jeden ihrer Schritte verfolgt. Und er war froh, dass das Wasser seine Körpermitte verdeckte. Der rosane Bikini war mit kleinen Blumen und Schleifchen verziert, die auch zum Öffnen des Stoffstückes diente. Vorhin hatte er gerade so das Zucken unterdrücken können, das gewiss zum Enthüllen ihres Körper geführt hätte. Ein kurzes Ziehen an den Bänden würde ausreichen um sie vor ihm zu entblößen.

Und er begann den Stoff bereits jetzt schon zu verachten, da er ihm die Sicht versperrte.

Um nicht weiter daran zu denken, legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und genoss die Stille des Waldes um ihn herum. Nur das leise Plätschern der Bäche war zu hören, der Gesang der nachtaktiven Vögel und das Rauschen des Windes in den Nadelwäldern um ihm herum.

Es beruhigte Sephiroth so weit, dass er wieder fähig war, die Augen zu öffnen. Und gleich darauf bereute er diese Tat.

Aerith saß schüchtern im Wasser, die Hände um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen. Ihre Nervösität erregte ihn erneut und diese Unschuld in ihrem Blick weckte dunkle Gelüste in ihm.

Doch er würde sich zurückhalten.

Das Blumenmädchen versuchte ihren Blick auf die Sterne zu richten, nur um nicht doch etwas davon zu erhaschen, das unter der Wasseroberfläche verborgen lag. Für einige Momente war sie in der Lage, an etwas anderes zu denken. Sie hatte den Himmel nie gesehen, als sie noch in Midgar gelebt hatte. Und auch auf ihren Reisen durch Gaia hatten die Sterne nie so hell geleuchtet. Es war fast so, als würde kein noch so kleiner Partikel ihre Sicht trüben, als könnte sie nun einfach die Hand ausstrecken und nach den glitzernden Punkten greifen.

Interessiert versuchte Aerith Sternenbilder zu erkennen. Hatte das Verheißene Land den gleichen Himmel wie Gaia? Wohl eher nicht, denn dieser Himmel war in jeder seiner wundervollen Einzelheiten nicht mit ihrem vertrauten Sternenvorhang zu vergleichen.

Eine Sternschnuppe huschte vorbei und sie dachte über einen Wunsch nach, den sie hatte.

Gab es überhaupt noch etwas, das sie sich wünschen konnte? Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann hatte sie nun ihr Glück gefunden, für sich selbst konnte sie sich nichts mehr wünschen, doch für andere...

Kurz betrachtete sie den Schwertkämpfer, welche ebenso angestrengt nachdachte. Hatte er die Sternschnuppe auch gesehen? Was würde er sich wohl wünschen? Der Schmerz in seinen Augen, zeigte ihr deutlich, dass es etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit war, das er sich hinfortwünschen wollte.

Und das Blumenmädchen hoffte, dass der Wunsch für ihn in Erfüllung gehen würde.

Traurig betrachtete sie sein sehnsüchtes Gesicht. Er glich wahrhaftig einem Engel. Seine Züge waren fein, fast aristokratisch geschnitten und zu schön um einfach nur attraktiv zu sein. Die silbernen Strähnen, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen, wirkten wie ein Band aus Sternen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, die langen Wimpern fest aufeinandergepresst. Seine helle Haut war makellos.

Und sein Mund zeigte ihr, dass er die Zähne fest zusammendrückte, als würde er gegen einen Schmerz ankämpfen.

Dann öffnete er langsam die Augen. Seine Brauen zog er dabei nach oben, voller Bedauern und Verzweiflung.

"Bereust du es?" fragte sie mit leiser Stimme, wobei sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie die Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte. Doch als er den Blick auf sie richtete, war ihr klar, dass er sie gehört hatte – und verstand.

"Ich weiß es nicht." gab er ehrlich zu. "Damals schien alles so richtig zu sein. Notwendig. Doch nun..." Die Qual, die aus seinen Augen sprach, raubte Aerith den Atem. Er bereute, oh, und wie er bereute.

"Vergangenes kann man wohl wirklich nicht ändern." Sie setzte sich anders hin und ließ die Arme ins Wasser sinken. "Aber du kannst die Zukunft so gestalten, wie du es nun für richtig hälst. Du hast die Wahl."

"Aerith, meine Sünde ist zu groß um auch nur etwas davon zu gut machen. Selbst, wenn ich es versuchen würde. Ich werde auf ewig ein Gefangener meiner eigenen, grausamen Taten sein, die so viel Blut gefordert haben, dass das Leid unaussprechlich ist. Was für eine Zukunft habe ich da schon?"

Aerith wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Denn all das entsprach der Wahrheit.

Doch wieso war er dann hier im Verheißenen Land? Diese Frage hatten sie sich schon einmal gestellt.

"Ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt die Antwort."

Sephiroth sah sie an, und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich ein unendlicher Schmerz wieder, eine unermessliche Traurigkeit, die von einer kaum tragbaren Bürde kam. Er schluckte und atmete tief ein.

"Du hast es verdient, bei all dem Leid auch etwas schönes zu erfahren. General, du bist eine Seele, die vom guten Weg abgekommen ist, gewollt oder ungewollt. Du hast eine so große Last in all deinen Taten."

Aerith stand auf und ging auf ihn zu.

Für Sephiroth schien es so, als würde ein Engel aus reinem Licht sich auf ihn zubewegen. Die sanften Wellen des Wassers kitzelten seine Haut und je näher sie kam, desto größer wurde auch das Begehren nach ihr, welches hier gewiss unangebracht war, doch...

"Du bist hier, weil ich auch da bin. Weil sich unsere Wünsche nur gemeinsam erfüllen lassen."

Ihre Stimme entfachte ein Feuer in ihm, das ihn zu verbrennen drohte. Ihr hoffnungsvolles Lächeln bohrte sich in sein vereistes Herz, hinterließ eine klaffende Wunde, die gleich darauf geheilt wurde. Heißes Begehren schoss durch seine Adern und versengte seine Lenden.

"Ich kann dir nicht all deine Sünden vergeben, aber vielleicht eine deiner größten." Ihre Stimme war klar und reinigend. Bilder von Cetrapriesterinnen erschienen vor seinem geistigen Auge. Aerith war in diesem Moment wie eine von ihnen. Bereit zu vergeben, zu heilen, das Leben zu schenken, an das er selbst nicht mehr geglaubt hatte.

Und da war noch so viel mehr. Sie war wie eine Königin, der er mit ganzem Herzen dienen wollte.

In diesem Moment war sie nicht mehr das schüchterne Mädchen, sondern eine reife Frau im Vollbesitz ihrer göttlichen Kraft.

Und Sephiroth drohte in ihrer unendlichen Macht zu versinken.

"Ich vergebe dir." flüsterte sie mit ihrer sanften Stimme. "Du musst daran glauben. Du musst dafür kämpfen. Ich kann dir nur diesen Hoffnungschimmer schicken. Doch nach dem Anker greifen, musst du selbst. Halte ihn fest." Ihre Hand strich über seine Wange, befahl ihm aufzublicken. Und er würde diesen Befehl seiner Königin gewiss nicht ausschlagen.

Ihre Augen... uralt und gnädig. Sie war alles, was er sein wollte, jedoch nicht konnte. Sie war sein perfektes Spiegelbild. Seine Königin. Sein Licht in der Dunkelheit. Seine Hoffnung im Augenblick der puren Verzweiflung.

"Ich vergebe dir, mein gefallener Engel."

Ihre Worte waren wie Balsam für seine geschundene, zerstörte Seele. Der Wunden reinigte und heilte. Das Verlangen ihr wie verstoßenes Kind in die Arme zu fallen, kam in ihm hoch. Und er war nicht mehr fähig, es zu unterdrücken.

Fast panisch schlang er seine Arme um sie, drückte ihren zarten Körper an sich, bis er fürchtete, sie zu zerbrechen.

Dabei strich sie ihm zärtlich über das Haar und flüsterte besänftigende Worte. Alles würde gut werden, solange sie bei ihm war. Sie würde die Albträume vertreiben, welche seine Seele zerfraßen und die Saat der Verzweiflung sprießen ließ. Aerith würde diesen wuchernden Garten nun zähmen – würde ihn zähmen. Bis er sich selbst wieder als das akzeptieren konnte, was er war. Bis er zu dem wurde, was er sein wollte.

Sephiroth hatte nicht bemerkt, wie seine Tränen angefangen hatten zu fließen, bis das Schluchzen ihm den Atem nahm.

Aerith beugte sich zu ihm herab, wiegte ihn hin und her. Alles würde gut werden. Dieses Versprechen gab sie ihm nun – und er müsste fest daran glauben. Von ganzem Herzen an sie glauben, an sie beide.

Der gefallene Engel hob den Kopf und sah ihr tief in die Augen, welche ihm nun den Halt gaben, den er benötigte, auch wenn er sie durch den Tränenschleier kaum erkennen konnte.

Ohne sich selbst dessen bewusst zu sein, presste er seine Lippen auf die ihrigen. Und es war wundervoll diese Wärme zu spüren, die von ihr ausging. Sie war sein Anker, seine Königin. Sein Engel.

"Ich liebe dich." hauchte er und es klang wie ein Versprechen, das er aus tiefster Seele gab.

"Nichts will ich mehr als dich. Ich brauche dich."

Aerith musste nicht zu antworten. Sie stand auf und entfernte sich einen Schritt von ihm. Dann griffen ihre zarten Finger nach den Schleifen, zogen daran bis das Oberteil ins Wasser fiel und ihre Brüste entblößte. Sephiroth konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, als sie auch noch die Bänder des letzten Restes an Stoff löste, der ihren wunderschönen Körper vor ihm verbarg.

Und als sie nun nackt vor ihm stand, in all ihrer weiblichen, überirdischen Schönheit, die Wassertropfen wie winzige Kristalle auf ihrer makellosen Haut, konnte er sich beinahe nicht davon abhalten auf die Knie zu sinken. Sie war ein Engel, so rein, so unschuldig. Und sein Körper lechzte nach dem Gefühl, das sie ihm geben konnte.

Wenn er selbst die Dunkelheit war, dann war sie das Licht in seiner reinsten Form, eine Verkörperung purer Unschuld und Lieblichkeit.

Sephiroth leckte sich über die Lippen und ging einen Schritt auf sich zu. Das Wasser bewegte sich und schlug als Wellen gegen ihre Oberschenkel.

Sie war bereit, doch die Furcht vor ihm als Mann kam in ihr auf.

Sephiroth bemerkte diese plötzlich Angst und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Fürchte mich nicht, mein Engel. Nun mach dein Versprechen wahr."

Aerith hob die Arme und schlang sie um ihm. Sephroth vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und sog ihren lieblichen Blumenduft ein, der das Feuer in ihm erneut entfachte. Oh, er würde sie lieben. Sephiroth würde ihr nun all das geben, was er war. Er würde ihr dienen.

Dann presste er erneut seine Lippen auf die ihrigen, küsste sie mit ungezügelter Leidenschaft, bis das Brennen in seinem Inneren auch auf sie überging. Voller Verzweiflung machte er sie auf diese Weise eins mit sich. Er benutzte die Macht seines Körpers um ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie begehrte, sie mit jeder Faser seines Selbst wollte.

Als Aerith den Kuss schließlich beendete und nach Luft schnappte, machte Sephiroth an ihrem Hals weiter, leckte mit der Zunge über ihren rasenden Puls, biss zärtlich in ihre helle Haut und entlockte ihr damit ein Stöhnen. Dieses Geräusch gefiel ihm so sehr, dass er es wieder hören wollte.

Ihre linke Brust bedeckte er mit seiner großen Hand, massierte das weiche Fleisch, spielte mit der Spitze bis diese hart wurde.

"Sephiroth!" keuchte sie auf, als er seinen freien Arm um ihre Taille legte und sie fest an sich zog. Da war wieder das angenehme Kribbeln, das sie verspürte, wenn sein Glied gegen ihren Bauch drückte. Es war so groß und pulsierte regelrecht. Ein Schaudern durchlief ihren Körper, als er seine Hüfte bewegte und seine Männlichkeit zwischen ihre Schenkel rutschte.

Er war riesig.

"Bitte, nicht so schnell!" bettelte Aerith atemlos, als sie den fremden Druck an ihrem Eingang wahrnahm.

Der Schwertkämpfer indessen konnte kaum noch seine Gier zurückhalten und machte sein Glied bereit. Jetzt müsste er nur noch eines ihrer Beine hochheben und zustoßen. Es machte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig, wie ihre Feuchtigkeit seine gereizte Haut benetzte.

Er nahm genau wahr, wie heiß sie bereits war und das steigerte sein Verlangen nur noch weiter.

Doch kurz bevor er die Kontrolle verlor, vertrieben Aeriths Worte seine zu lüsternen Gedanken. Er würde warten, er würde behutsam mit ihr umgehen, er würde sie verwöhnen – bis sie ihn anflehte es zu tun.

Und so löste er sich von ihrem Körper und bettete sie auf einem der flacheren Steine, die sich nur Zentimeter unter der Wasseroberfläche befanden. Dann sah er ihr tief in die vor Angst geweiteten Augen. Sein eigener Blick war von Reue gezeichnet.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich habe für einen Moment die Kontrolle verloren." Sephiroth lächelte sie reumütig an. "Du bist einfach zu atemberaubend," fügte er dann hinzu, als sie noch immer keine Regung zeigte.

"Schon in Ordnung. Du hast mich nur etwas erschreckt... damit..." Aerith deutete mit der Hand in Richtung seines Unterleibes, wobei die Sicht jedoch zum Teil von seinen langen silberen Haaren verdeckt wurde. Worüber sie insgeheim froh war.

"Das kommt später dran." erklärte er ihr mit verruchter Stimme und küsste dann einfach nur ihre Stirn. "Zuerst lassen wir es langsam angehen." Sephiroth kuschelte sich an ihren Nacken und hob nach einiger Zeit wieder den Kopf. "Darf ich weitermachen?" fragte der Schwertkämpfer schließlich und grinste bei ihrem schüchternen Nicken. "Ich bin vorsichtig. Keine Sorge. Wenn dir etwas nicht gefällt oder es dir zu viel wird, sagst du mir es einfach." /Wobei ich jedoch nicht glaube, dass es bei meinen Künsten allzu viel Kritik geben sollte.../ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Dennoch, Aerith war so unschuldig und unwissend. Er würde ihren unerfahrenen Körper erst nach und nach daran gewöhnen müssen. Heute Nacht würde es noch nicht zu einer Vereinigung kommen. Das nahm er sich nun vor. Und Sephiroth hoffte, dass er sich auch an sein sich selbst gegebenes Versprechen halten konnte.

Aerith beobachtete, wie er mit seiner Hand über ihre Schultern fuhr. Und als er an ihren Brüsten angekommen war, schloss sie die Augen um es noch mehr genießen zu können.

Das Blumenmädchen schenkte ihm nun ihr vollstes Vertrauen.

Sie seufzte leise, während seine Hand über ihren Bauch fuhr und er mit seinen Lippen ihre Brüste liebkoste.

Als Sephiroth sFinger diesmal zwischen ihre Schenkel fuhren, zuckte sie nicht zusammen.

Er war vorsichtig, streichelte die Innenseite ihrer Beine und arbeitete sich gemächlich bis zu ihrem süßen Geheimnis vor. Seine Fingerkuppen strichen immer wieder kurz über das erhitzte Fleisch bis er sich sicher war, dass er den nächsten Schritt gehen konnte.

Sein Glied sollte das erste sein, das sie in ihrem Körper spüren würde.

Und so machte er Gebrauch von seinem feinfühligsten Werkzeug.

"Sephiroth!" stöhnte die junge Frau erschrocken, als auf einmal etwas feuchtes, warmes über ihren Eingang strich. Sie wolllte sich aufsetzen, doch er ließ sie nicht und hielt ihre Hüfte mit beiden Händen fest.

Für den Schwertkämpfer war es ein Hochgenuss endlich ihren weiblichen Duft einatmen zu können, endlich von der zarten Blume zu kosten. Ein Schleier der Lust legte sich über sein Blickfeld und er nahm ihren femininen Körper nur noch intensiver wahr.

Er knurrte und vergrub seine Zähne in die seidige Haut ihrer Schenkel um den tiefen Laut der Verzückung zu dämpfen.

"Fürchte mich nicht. Du hast mir dein vollstes Vertrauen versprochen. Jetzt darfst du diesen Eid nicht brechen."

Sephiroth küsste sie erneut an ihrer intimsten Stelle und erntete ein lautes Stöhnen.

Oh ja, jetzt hatte er sie so weit.

Der gefallene Engel begann ihren Körper nun zu reizen. Er wollte sehen, wie lange es dauern würde, bis sie nach Erlösung schrie.

Sephiroth genoss jedes Aufstöhnen, jeden Ausruf seines Namens. Ja... sein Name klang wunderbar von ihrem Lippen.

Und so bearbeitete er sie mit seiner Zunge, wechselte immer wieder die Art der Stimulation, wenn sie der Erfüllung nah war. Ihr erster Höhepunkt sollte etwas ganz besonderes werden. Sie sollte ihn so intensiv erleben, dass sie nach dem Gefühl lechzte, das er ihr geben konnte.

Der Mond bewegte sich über den Nachthimmel, während er ihren Körper dazu brachte immer hemmungsloser zu stöhnen. Als ihre Stimme bereits heiser und erschöpft war, gewährte er ihr schließlich, wonach sie sich sehnte. Er schenkte ihr die Erfülung, wieder und wieder, bis nicht nicht einmal mehr in der Lage dazu war, seinen Namen zu schreien, der so wundervoll von ihren Lippen erklang.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Ich würde mich wie immer über Reviews freuen. Ihr wisst ja, dass ich immer darauf antworte ^^_

_In drei Stunden fahre ich in den Skiurlaub mit einer wundervollen 3cm lange und 1 cm tiefen Platzwunde direkt über dem linken Auge " Mir ist noch nie irgendetwas passiert. Gut, ich bin manchmal schusslig... aber so doof habe ich mich beim Hinfallen noch nie angestellt._

_Hoffentlich gibt es keine ganz so schlimme Narbe._

_Zitat Callie aus Greys Anatomy:_

_"Narben, ich liebe Narben ... Narben sind sexy ... es gibt sogar Gedichte über Narben." XD_


	10. Deflowering a Cetra : adult

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_**The Promised Land**_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Aerith x Sephiroth_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Endlich ist es soweit. Sie tun es ^^_

_Das Kapitel war praktisch schon zu Beginn der Fanfic vor einem Jahr fertig und ich bin nicht mehr ganz zufrieden damit. Seit euch sicher, dass ich es nochmals ändern und mehr schreiben werden. Aber vorerst sollten 40 Seiten genug für euch sein. Genaueres über den Herstellungsprozess im Anhang._

_(Versprochen hatte ich damals 30 XD Ich halte meine Versprechen ^^)_

**_EDIT: I deleted the explicit stuff (MA rated) in here just like I did with my english version the story.  
><em>**

_**Ich musste alles, was als "richtiger" Sex gewertet wird, löschen, damit die ganze Fanfic nicht gelöscht wird. Gerade gibt es eine Gruppe, die Geschichte massenweise meldet. Ich will nicht darunter fallen. Deswegen... Nehmt meine anderen Seiten um es doch noch zu lesen. Es gibt eine, die man ohne account nutzen kann und auf der die Geschichte gepostet ist.**  
><em>

_**Das fehlende ist mit einem [...] markiert, damit ihr wisst, wo was fehlt.  
><strong>_

_Außerdem darf ich voller Stolz sagen, dass ich nun nur bei dieser Fanfic hier 10.000 Leser habe ^^ (Sa.21.4.12)_

_Ich wollte das Kapitel eigentlich passend zu dem Jubiläum posten, aber es musste einfach noch mehr hinein ^^_

_Viel Spaß mit dem Sex-Gott Sephiroth ^^_

_Ich freue mich wie immer über reviews, auch anonyme, die ohne Account abgegeben werden können._

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Kapitel 9: Deflowering a Cetra**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Heute Nacht war es also soweit. Aerith würde ihre Unschuld an Sephiroth verlieren, einem Mann, der sie vor einiger Zeit ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken auf seinem Schwert aufgespießt hatte.

Nun würde er sie wieder aufspießen, nur diesmal würde es eine andere Waffe sein, die Waffe eines Mannes. Und es würde in beiderseitigem Einverständnis geschehen.

Aerith war sich sicher, dass Sephiroth ihren jungfräulichen Körper mit größter Vorsicht behandeln würde. Dennoch konnte diese Gewissheit nicht die Furcht vor dem Schmerz vertreiben, der damit auf sie warten würde.

Die junge Frau hatte gesehen, wie gut dieser Mann bestückt war. Und das in Kombination mit seinem durchtrainierten Körper? Aerith hegte keine Zweifel daran, dass es eine sehr lange Nacht werden konnte.

Nervös drapierte sie ihr seidenes Nachthemd erneut fein säuberlich.

Sie wollte Sephiroth gefallen, ihr Körper sollte ihm gefallen. Ebenso wie ihr seiner gefiel.

Aber der hauchdünne weiße Stoff, der kaum die Sicht auf ihre Spitzenunterwäsche im gleichen Farbton verbarg, wirkte ihr viel zu verrucht. Ihre aufwändig hochgesteckten Haare passten so gar nicht zu ihr. Alles an ihr musste ja geradezu "Jungfrau" schreien.

Heute Mittag hatte sie noch sicherstellen wollen, dass er sie am Abend auch wirklich nahm. Dass er sich so sehr nach ihr verzehrte, wie sie es seit ihrem Erlebnis im See tat.

Doch jetzt fürchtete sie sich vor dem Liebhaber, der er heute Nacht sein würde.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Sephiroth klatschte sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht, trocknete sich ab und sah erneut in den Spiegel. Das lüsterne Grinsen, das ihn da anblickte, war nun deutlicher denn je. Diesen Ausdruck hatte er noch nie in den Augen gehabt. Noch nie zuvor hatte das Mako darin so voller Verlangen gelodert.

Sein Grinsen, das ungewöhnlicherweise seine Augen erreichte, wirkte wie der beutesichere Blick einer Raubkatze, die auf ihr nichtsahnendes Opfer zu schlich. Dieses lag in Sephiroths Fall im Zimmer nebenan und wartete darauf, dass er mithilfe seiner stolzen Männlichkeit ihre Unschuld und Reinheit hinfort riss. Er spürte sofort an der unangenehmen Beule seiner Lederhose wie begierig er auf diesen Augenblick war. Dem einzigartigen Moment, in dem er ihre Barrieren durchbrechen und sich ihre enge Haut zum ersten Mal um seine schmiegen würde bis er seine langersehnte Erlösung bekommen würde.

Sephiroth versuchte seine Gier nach ihrem zarten und reinen Körper zu verbergen, versuchte eine Maske aufzusetzen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Der Silberhaarige war sich nicht sicher, ob Aerith voller Furcht das Schlafzimmer verlassen würde, sobald ihre Blicke sich trafen. Sie war wie ein unschuldiges Lamm, das auf ein großes Fest wartete, unwissend, dass es selbst das Opfertier war. Aber nein, so würde er nicht mit ihr umgehen. Gewiss nicht.

Sephiroth würde ihr alles geben, was er hatte. Und er hatte viel zu bieten. Sie würde nach seinem Glied betteln, bis er mit ihr fertig war. Und dann fing es für ihn erst richtig an. Aerith würde in der Lust ertrinken, mit der er sie überflutete.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Doch sobald er durch die Tür trat, war jeder gute Vorsatz dahin. Ihre nervöse Gestalt in diesem hauchdünnen Nachthemd mit solch erwartungsvollen und zugleich unwissenden Augen weckten eine ungeahnte Gier in ihm. Es war fast so, als hätte erneut seine dunkle Seite Besitz von ihm ergriffen. Als gäbe seine Mutter ihm den Befehl diese Frau so lange zu nehmen bis nichts Reines mehr von ihr übrig war. Doch diesmal war es seine eigene innere Stimme, die ihn da antrieb und der er sich noch weniger verleugnen konnte.

Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und spürte sofort wie unerträglich eng seine Hose war.

Um sein Unbehagen nicht zu zeigen, begrüßte er sie freundlich und lächelte. Irritiert stellte er fest, dass sie, statt eine Antwort zu geben, zurückwich. Sephiroth verfluchte sich selbst für seinen lüsternen Blick und setzte sich zuerst einmal in den großen Sessel an den Tisch um sich etwas abzulenken. Er nahm die Weinflasche in die Hand, die sie dort abgestellt hatte und musterte das Etikett. Einen vortrefflichen Jahrgang, den sie da heute Mittag gekauft hatte.

Als er ein Rascheln hörte, richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf das Bett und winselte beinahe auf.

Aerith hatte sich so hingesetzt, dass ihr linker Arm ihre Brüste verdeckte und die angezogenen Knie ihre Weiblichkeit verbargen. Es machte ihn schier wahnsinnig.

"Sephiroth..."

Sein gehauchter Name ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Wie wäre es wohl, wenn sie seinen Namen voller Lust stöhnte oder laut und zügellos schrie, während sie um ihn herum kam?

Allein die Vorstellung war zu viel für ihn. Jetzt hatte er nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten:

Entweder er ergriff seine Chance und zeigte ihr, was für ein Mann er im Bett war. Oder er verließ den Raum und rettete somit ihren reinen Körper, den er bei solchen Gedanken nicht verdient hatte.

Er musterte seine Hände, in denen noch immer die Weinflasche lag. Er war froh, dass er so seinen Blick auf die Erhebung der Hose versperrte. Schweiß glitzerte bereits auf seinen nackten Armen und seine muskulöse Brust hob und senkte sich rasch vor Aufregung.

Was sollte er nur tun? Ein so reines Wesen wie Aerith hatte es nicht verdient von ihrem eigenen Mörder befleckt zu werden.

"Willst du den Wein nicht aufmachen?" drang eine herausfordernde Stimme an sein Ohr.

Verwirrt sah er wieder zum Bett. Aerith war über ihren Schatten gesprungen und blickte ihn nun mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen an. Aus ihrer Haltung sprach noch immer die Nervosität, aber das war für eine so unerfahrene Frau wie sie völlig normal.

"Gerne." Sephiroth entkorkte die Flasche und schenkte die tiefrote Flüssigkeit ein. Als der Wein das kristallene Glas füllte, beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag. Es war ein vertrauter Anblick, von dem er wusste, dass er Entspannung bedeutete. Das Licht der Kerzen fiel durch die rote Flüssigkeit und warf ein wunderschönes Farbenspiel auf den dunklen Holztisch.

Dann ging er mit langsamen Schritten auf das Bett zu, wobei seine Lederhose noch immer viel zu eng war. Ihm kam es gar nicht so vor, dass sein Oberkörper unbedeckt war, so heiß war ihm in diesem Moment.

Als er sich auf die Bettkante setzte, traute er sich endlich, sie anzusehen. Sein Blick wanderte von ihren Zehenspitzen über ihre schlanken Beine zu ihrer wohlgeformten Hüfte und der schmalen Taille. Kurz verharrten seine Augen auf diesem Punkt, noch nicht bereit weiterzugehen. Dann sammelte er sich und betrachtete ihre Brüste, die in dem feinen Stoff besonders zur Geltung kamen. Panisch unterdrückte er ein Aufkeuchen und versuchte sich angenehmer hinzusetzen. Er stellte ein Bein angewinkelt auf das Laken. Das andere legte er flach darauf, sodass sein Glied mehr Platz hatte.

Dann fühlte er sich bereit dazu ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

"Aerith..." seine Lippen formten zwar die Buchstaben, aber dennoch verließ kaum ein Laut seinen Mund. Sie war wunderschön, die Augen voller Erwartung... so voller... Vertrauen... und Liebe...

Eine Seite in ihm wollte dieses reine Wesen vor sich selbst beschützen. Die andere malte sich bereits Dinge aus, die dieses engelhafte Gesicht vor Lust verzerren würden.

"Danke." Aerith nahm ihm das Glas aus der ausgestreckten Hand und hob es. "Auf heute Nacht?" Es war eindeutig eine Frage. Sie wollten wissen, ob er sich bereit fühlte sie zu nehmen und ihren jungfräulichen Körper richtig zu behandeln.

Sephiroth war nicht in der Lage sich zu rühren. Sein Blick war tief in ihren Augen versunken. Sie hatten die Farbe des grünen Kleides der Natur, des Planeten. So voller Leben...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Aerith konnte nicht anders, als in dem leuchtenden Mako seiner Augen zu versinken. Es war so kräftig wie das Lebensblut des Planeten, durchströmte seine Adern und gab ihm Kraft, von der sie nur träumen konnte. Kraft, die er gleich einsetzen würde um in sie zu stoßen. Aerith erschauderte leicht bei diesem Gedanken. Ihr war nicht entgangen, was er zu verbergen versuchte. Die Erhebung seiner Hose wirkte bedrohlich auf sie. Dennoch schluckte sie ihre Zweifel hinunter. Sie wollte ihm zeigen, dass sie bereit für ihn war. Dass sie kein junges Mädchen mehr war, sondern die erwachsene Frau, die ihr Körper ausstrahlte.

Sephiroth hatte sich indessen gesammelt. Er musste antworten, ansonsten wäre es eine Abweisung und er bekam vielleicht nie wieder die Chance.

"Auf heute Nacht." sagte er dann mit lüsternem Grinsen, das ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ und gleichzeitig ein loderndes Inferno der Lust in ihrem Unterleib entfachte.

Etwas unsicher hob Aerith also das Glas und betrachtete die Flüssigkeit darin. Doch bevor sie es an ihre Lippen legen konnte, hielt Sephiroth ihre Hand fest, stellte ihr Glas beiseite und sah sie mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen an, das ihr einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er nahm einen langsamen Schluck von seinem Wein und beugte sich über sie. Instinktiv ließ sich Aerith in die aufgetürmten Kissen unter ihr gleiten.

Dann versiegelte Sephiroth ihren Mund mit seinem. Und als sie beide ihre Lippen öffneten, floss die süßlich schwere Flüssigkeit über ihre Zunge. Als Sephiroth den Kuss schließlich löste, schluckte Aerith den Wein hinunter und kostete dann den Nachgeschmack voll aus. Und während sich eine angenehme Wärme in ihrem Körper ausbreitete, leckte sie sich über die Lippen um noch mehr von dem Geschmack zu bekommen.

Sephiroth musste den Blick von ihrem Gesicht abwenden. Unbewusst machte sie ihn gerade noch heißer... Er durfte jetzt nicht den Kopf verlieren. Oh, es würde seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung kosten, sie sanft zu behandeln. Um sich abzulenken, legte er erneut das Glas an seine Lippen.

Nachdem er den ersten eigenen Schluck getrunken hatte, spürte er sofort wie der extreme Druck in seiner Hose etwas schwächer wurde und er sich entspannte. So würde der Sex mehr sein als nur ein paar Minuten schmerzhafter Freude.

Als er Aerith wieder in die Augen sah, hatte sie bereits die Hälfte ihres Glases geleert. Ihre Wangen hatten sich leicht gerötet und ihr Blick wirkte verträumt.

Um sich ebenso etwas Mut anzutrinken, tat er es ihr gleich, stellte dann jedoch die halbvollen Gläser auf den Nachttisch. Das letzte, was Sephiroth wollte, war, dass sie beide ihr erstes Mal im Rausch des Alkohol durchlebten. Und nicht, so wie er es vor hatte, im Rausch der Liebe und Lust.

Wenn sie mit der ersten Runde fertig waren, würde er sie mit dem Rest des Weins und einigen hungrigen Küssen auf die nächsten vorbereiten.

Als er das Klirren beim Abstellen der Gläser vernahm, wurde ihm erst bewusst, dass er vor Anspannung zitterte. Verzweifelt zwang er sich zur Ruhe und gab seinen Händen etwas zu tun.

Wenn er vor Lust bereits erbebte, dann war es nur fair, wenn sie dies auch tat.

Als sich ihre Augen erneut trafen, keimten Ideen in ihm auf, die sich schnell zu einem Plan verbanden, als er wieder ihre hauchdünne Wäsche musterte.

Und er würde diesem Plan mit akribischer Genauigkeit folgen. Er würde mit ihr spielen.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Aerith wusste nicht, was sie von seinem Blick halten sollte. Sephiroth sah sie an, als würde er gleich über sie herfallen. Nervös verbarg die junge Frau ihren Körper, doch der Silberhaarige schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf und schob ihren Arm zur Seite.

"Warum denn so schüchtern? Ich habe das alles doch bereits gesehen. Und es gibt keinen Grund sich dafür zu schämen." sprach er mit samtener Stimme, als er ihren Körper erneut auf die Kissen bettete und mit seinen Fingern zärtlich über ihre Wange strich. Seine Hand fuhr unter ihr Kinn und hielt ihren Kopf in Position, als er seine Lippen auf ihre senkte.

Aerith genoss es, seine Haut auf ihrer zu spüren und schloss die Augen, als er ihrem Gesicht näher kam.

Erwartet hatte sie einen Kuss voll Hunger und Leidenschaft, doch Sephiroth überraschte sie mit seiner Ruhe. Der Kuss war langsam, so unendlich zärtlich. Es war kein gieriges Aufeinanderpressen der Lippen oder ungezügeltes Vorstoßen der Zunge. Dieser Kuss war ein Vorgeschmack darauf, wie er nachher mit ihrem ganzem Körper umgehen würde. Das zaghafte Necken seiner Zunge war wie das Eindringen eines beherrschten Mannes in einen jungfräulichen Körper.

Aerith stöhnte unter dem Gedanken in den Kuss hinein und schlang ihren linken Arm um Sephiroth um ihn näher an sich drücken zu können. Dies schien ihn zu überraschen, denn er verharrte kurz, bevor er sie mit einem Grinsen innig küsste.

Als er seinen Körper, halb über ihren gebeugt, näher an ihre rechte Seite schob, vermied er es jedoch, sein Glied gegen ihre Hüfte zu drücken. Das wäre zu viel für ihn in diesem Moment.

Doch Aerith schien da anderer Meinung zu sein. Ohne dass er Zeit zum Reagieren gehabt hatte, fuhr sie mit den Fingern seinen stahlharten Oberkörper hinab zu seiner Lederhose. Das Fleisch darunter war so hart und pochte in froher Erwartung bald freigelassen zu werden. Bevor Aerith jedoch die ganze Länge hinabstreichen konnte, hatte Sephiroth ihre Hand gepackt und zusammen mit der anderen über ihren Kopf gedrückt. Dann schob er sich zwischen ihre Beine und grollte dunkel: "Sei vorsichtig, Blumenmädchen. Wenn du mich zu sehr reizt, kann ich nicht garantieren, dass du diese Nacht überlebst."

Um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen, drückte er sein pulsierendes Glied gegen ihren Unterleib und stöhnte laut auf, als sein Verlangen beinahe zu groß wurde.

Aerith fühlte sich völlig hilflos unter seinem Körper, welcher sich gegen ihren bog.

Für einen kurzen Moment verlor sie die Kontrolle über sich und klammerte sich an seine muskulösen Schultern.

Als Antwort presste Sephiroth seine Lippen auf ihre um ihr Aufstöhnen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu ersticken. Dabei fuhr er mit der Hand durch Aeriths seidigen Haare und hielt ihren Kopf fest.

Dann wanderte er weiter hinab, biss mit einem Knurren in ihren Hals, leckte zärtlich über die dünne Haut. Sephiroth atmete ihren süßen Blumenduft ein, was sein loderndes Verlangen noch weiter verstärkte.

Ohne sich davon abhalten zu können, schob er das hauchdünne Nachthemd nach oben und zog es ihr über die Schulter. Dann attackierte er ihren nackten Bauch und spürte die entstehende Gänsehaut, welche gewiss nicht von der Kälte kam. Mit seiner Zunge liebkoste er den Bauchnabel, genoss ihr scharfes Einsaugen von Luft.

Schließlich zog er eine Spur von Küssen bis zur ihrem Geschlecht hinab, nahm sofort die Feuchtigkeit wahr. Er inhalierte ihren Duft und grollte voller Verlangen. Oh, wie sehr sein Körper nach dieser Frau lechzte. Diese unschuldige, kleine Cetra, die sich ihm hier so offen darbot.

Sephiroth würde ihr nun zeigen wie wundervoll das Leben jenseits der Jungfräulichkeit sein konnte, würde ihr zeigen, was für ein Liebhaber er war.

Sie sollte sich niemals nach einem anderen als ihm verzehren. Diese süße, kleine Cetra sollte ihm gehören, ihm allein.

Spielerisch bewegte er nun auch noch seine Finger über ihren Eingang, neckte sie mit dem Daumen. Bis er seinen Mund schließlich gänzlich von ihr löste um ihre Knospe genau betrachten zu können, stöhnte sie bereits.

Die Rötung auf Aeriths Wangen hatte inzwischen nichts mehr mit Schamgefühl zu tun. Sie fühlte sich bereit, das akzeptieren zu können, was Sephiroth ihr anbot. Oh, und was er alles zu bieten hatte. Seine Finger waren so zärtlich und entflammten in ihrer Sanftheit ein Feuer zwischen ihren Beinen, das sie zu verbrennen drohte.

Der dunkle Engel strich immer wieder über ihren Eingang, reizte sie, ohne einzudringen. Feuchtigkeit benetzte seine Fingerspitzen und ließ ihn lüstern grinsen. Unerfahrene Frauen wie sie waren immer so schnell überwältigt von dem, was er bieten konnte.

Eigentlich hatte er sich selbst versprochen, dass sein Glied das erste sein sollte, dass sie in sich spürte, doch im Angesicht der jetzigen Umstände... Aerith musste langsam auf alles vorbereitet werden, Schritt für Schritt.

Vorsichtig schob er seinen Mittelfinger in sie hinein und spürte sofort, wie sie zusammenzuckte. Es mochte sich für sie ungewohnt anfühlen, aber ihr lustvolles Aufkeuchen ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass es ihr gefiel. Ihr Eingang zuckte erwartungsvoll um ihn herum und ihre Hüfte bewegte sich in Kreisen gegen seine Hand.

Als Antwort bog er seinen Finger und suchte nach dem Punkt, mit dem er ihr den Verstand rauben konnte. Sephiroth wollte es vermeiden, zu schnelle Stoßbewegungen auszuführen, da er ansonsten zu früh ihre Unschuld zerstören konnte.

Sephiroth genoss die Enge um seine Fingerglieder und fragte sich, welche Wonne es ihm bereiten würde, wenn er seine Männlichkeit darin versenkte.

Allein der Gedanke daran ließ sein Glied vor Verlangen pulsieren.

Binnen Sekunden hatte Sephiroth herausgefunden, wie er ihren Körper dazu brachte, unter seinen Berührungen zu schmelzen. Sie war wie Butter in seiner Hand. So unerfahren, so unschuldig.

Mit wissenden Bewegungen ließ er Aerith immer wieder aufstöhnen bis sie nichts mehr fühlen konnte, außer seinen Fingern, die ihr Inneres in Flammen setzen.

Sephiroth wusste, wann er mit der Reizung aufhören und den Rhythmus verändern musste. Und so beließ er seine Liebste in einer teuflisch süßen Schwebe, nie weit genug um den Himmel zu erreichen, dennoch mit diesem im Blick.

Oh, sein kleiner Engel war wundervoll, so feminin, so reif. Er konnte beinahe ihre Fruchtbarkeit schmecken. Das bisher unterdrückte Tier in ihm wollte ihren zarten Körper mit seiner Saat füllen und mit einem Zeugungsakt seine Männlichkeit beweisen. Die Dunkelheit in ihm empfand es als verlockend, voller Stolz über ihren mit neuen Leben gefüllten Unterleib zu streichen. Leben, das er selbst erschaffen hatte. Der Erbe des legendären General Sephiroth.

Dieser Gedanke ließ das Raubtier in ihm lustvoll grollen.

"Bitte!" schrie Aerith gequält, als das Geräusch ihr Blut zum Pulsieren brachte. Oh, sie war diesem wilden Hengst völlig verfallen.

"Bitte was?" fragte er mit einem dunklem, samtenen Lachen, während seine Finger unaufhörlich an ihrem Geschlecht herumspielten.

"Nimm mich. Sephiroth, ich flehe dich an! Ich will dich endlich spüren." Aerith konnte nicht anders als zu betteln. Ihr Körper wusste instinktiv, dass sein Glied und seine Fähigkeit ihren Eingang auszufüllen, genau das war, was sie brauchte, wonach sie geradezu lechzte.

"Ich werde dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen," sprach er schließlich mit verruchter Stimme.

Insgeheim war Sephiroth froh, dass er nun auch endlich an die Reihe kam. Seine pochende Erektion war schon mehr als nur schmerzhaft.

Und so richtete er sich vor ihr auf und strich sich in der Bewegung die Haare hinter die Schulter, welche bisher notdürftig seine Männlichkeit vor ihren Blicken verborgen hatte. Sie sollte nicht ständig so eingeschüchtert sein, nur durch seine Ausstattung.

Jetzt starrte Aerith sein... [...]

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Die folgenden Wochen waren für die Verliebten die glücklichsten und sorglosesten ihres ganzen Lebens. Sie liebten sich zu jeder nur möglichen Stunde, kosteten den Körper des anderen vollends aus.

Sie taten es an jedem erdenklichen Ort. Die Küche war ein Spielplatz nach seinem Geschmack geworden. Verschiedenste Geräte dort konnten das Liebesspiel um einiges interessanter gestalten.

Aerith zog das Badezimmer vor. Und Sephiroth konnte nicht leugnen, das es ihm ebenso gefiel, die Tropfen auf ihrem Körper zu sehen, die im Mondschein wie kleine Diamanten glitzerten.

Es gab auch Momente in denen er sie grob nahm. Das Bett ächzte laut unter seinen wilden Stößen, während das Blumenmädchen willig unter ihm vor Lust schrie.

Ihnen war aufgefallen, dass es bereits Risse in der Wand gab und hin und wieder der Putz von der Decke fiel. Daraufhin hatte Sephiroth kurzerhand vorgeschlagen, das Schlafzimmer zu renovieren, doch Aerith hatte abgelehnt. Ihr gefiel dieses Zeugnis seiner rohen, männlichen Kraft. Zumindest, solange es die tragenden Wände nicht gravierend beschädigt worden waren.

Eine besondere Wonne gaben auch die Frühlingsnachmittage in den Blumenfeldern. Es war ein Genuss, sie wieder und wieder in die zarten Gewächse hineinzustoßen, die sie so sehr liebte.

Diese Blumen waren ihr Reich, in das er eindringen konnte, wie in ihren Körper.

Doch gleichzeitig führte ihm ein solcher Moment wieder vor Augen, wie rein und unschuldig... und lieblich sie doch im Vergleich zu ihm war. Es kam ihm beinahe falsch vor, ihren Körper zu benutzen – beinahe. Doch ihr wohliges Stöhnen reichte aus, um diesen Gedanken bis in die hinterste Ecke seines Geistes verdrängen zu können. Wenn er bei ihr war, gab es all die Toten in Wutai nicht mehr, all die Leben, die er in die Verdammnis geschickt hatte, all das Leid, das er in kalter Wut verursacht hatte.

Sie war wie eine Zuflucht für ihn, sein Anker, seine schützenden Mauern, wenn die Erinnerungen auf ihn einströmten. Irgendwann würde er sich erneut mit seiner Vergangenheit auseinandersetzen müssen, doch nicht jetzt. Nicht, während es ihm so verzweifelt nach ihrem Geist und ihrem Körper verlangte.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Sephiroth erfuhr, dass die Dorfbewohner bereits darauf gewettet hatten, wann die beiden 'Verliebten' es wohl endlich tun würden. Anscheinend waren die Gewinner meist weiblich...

Tag für Tag schien er von den Dorfbewohnern mehr akzeptiert zu werden. Ihre furchterfüllten Blicke und ihre Augen voller Hass wurden milde, fast bemitleidend. Und gleichzeitig war da so viel Hoffnung in ihren Gesichtern. Die Hoffnung, die er auch in Aerith gesehen hatte.

Sephiroth begann zu begreifen: Er hatte ein Zuhause gefunden.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Der General würde sich immer an diesen einen Moment erinnern, als er zusammen mit Aerith an einem Stand nach Gemüse für das Abendessen suchte.

"Soll ich es euch in eine Tüte legen oder genügt euer Korb?" Fragte der Ladenbesitzer und deutete auf das Flechtwerk, welches Sephiroth in der Hand hielt. Er würde seinem Engel niemals etwas so Profanes, wie das Tragen von Gegenständen zumuten. Egal, wie seltsam er dadurch aussehen mochte.

"Ich denke, es dürfte noch hineinpassen," antwortete Aerith mit ihrer zarten Stimme, die selbst den Verkäufer zum Schmunzeln brachte. Natürlich wusste er auch, was in den letzten Tagen zwischen dem Blumenmädchen und dem General geschehen war. Und er schien sich tatsächlich für die beiden zu freuen.

"Ich möchte noch sagen, dass ich euch beiden wirklich alles Glück der Welt wünsche," fügte der Mann dann noch hinzu, wobei seine Stimme zwar ehrlich, aber dennoch etwas schalkhaft klang.

Er meinte es ernst, keine Frage. Doch seine Ausdrucksweise ließ vermuten, dass er den ganzen Umstand als etwas absurd einschätzte.

Sephiroth spürte, wie seine Wangen sich rot färbten, während Aerith sich einfach nur höflich bedankte und ein Lachen unterdrücken musste.

"Wirklich. Ihr seid ein schönes Paar, so seltsam sich das anhören mag. Irgendwie... habt ihr beiden aufeinander gewartet." Versuchte er zu erläutern, doch musste er um die geeigneten Begriffe kämpfen.

Der Mann dachte kurz nach, doch beließ er es ohne diese eine Frage, denn sie würde zu weit in ihre Privatsphäre eindringen. Waren Menschen hier eigentlich in der Lage 'lebende' Kinder zu zeugen? Die Jugendlichen, die hier herumliefen, waren alle in diesem Alter gestorben. Er hatte schon einmal von einem Paar in einem entfernten Dorf gehört, dass nun zusammen ein Mädchen großziehen sollte. Dennoch schien es etwas unwahrscheinlich...

Warum sollten 'Tote' Leben hervorbringen können? Aber wenn es ihr Wunsch war...?

Das Verheißene Land bot selbst für den alten Mann, der als kleiner Junge hier hergekommen war, noch immer viele Geheimnisse.

Verhütungsmittel wie auf Gaia gab es hier nicht. Also könnte es ja vielleicht bald sein...

Doch da waren Sephiroth und Aerith bereits zu weit entfernt um weitere Fragen zu stellen.

Dennoch, er hoffte für die beiden das Beste. Dass sich ihre Wünsche erfüllen würden, egal ob sie sie bewusst wahrnahmen oder nicht.

"Ich bin froh, dass er sein Geschäft wieder aufbauen konnte, nachdem sein Stand doch damals eingestürzt ist", erklärte Aerith mit ihrer engelsgleichen Stimme und sah sich nach einem Laden um, in dem einer ihrer Blumensträuße den Tresen zierte.

Dafür hatte sie von der netten Dame einen ganzen Korb voll süßesten Obst bekommen.

Sephiroth konzentrierte sich gar nicht auf das, was sie sagte, sondern eher wie genau ihre Lippen die Worte formulierten. Sein Verlangen nach ihr war noch immer größer denn je und er freute sich bereits, sie heute abend wieder zu verwöhnen. Bei Gaia... Diese Frau hatte es ihm tatsächlich angetan. Immer wieder fiel den beiden ein neues Spiel ein, dem sie sich gänzlich hingaben.

Und auch wenn das Dorf einige hundert Meter entfernt war, konnte sich Sephiroth gewiss sein, dass die Bewohner einiges von dem nächtlichen - und täglichen - Treiben mitbekamen.

Gut, dass hier nicht allzu viele Kinder herumsprangen... Kinder?

Doch der Gedanke war schnell passé, als ihm – etwas direkt zwischen die Beine lief und mit einem spitzen Gegenstand genau den falschen Ort traf.

Beinahe wollte er wütend aufschreien und den Angreifer mit Masamune zur Strecken bringen.

Das Schwert ruhte bereits in seiner Hand, als er erkannte, dass ein kleines Mädchen ihm vor die Füße gelaufen war. Der Gegenstand war ein Windrad, dass sie wohl mit schnellem Laufen zur Bewegung hatte bringen wollen.

Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn dann an. Kurz zeichnete sich Angst auf ihren Zügen ab, als sie das in der Sonne funkelnde Klinge sah, doch dann wurde ihr Blick von Faszination überdeckt.

"Wow, hast du ein langes Schwert."

Sephiroth musste ein Lachen unterdrücken und hob Masamune so, dass es für das Kind keine Gefahr darstellte.

Bewundernd musterte sie die Klinge und kicherte leise. "Ich will auch mal so ein riesen Ding heben können. Dann wäre ich die Stärkste hier im Dorf."

Aerith lächelte und kniete sich zu dem Mädchen hinunter. "Vielleicht wirst du auch mal eine ganz große Kämpferin und verteidigst das Gute."

Sephiroth spürte, wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen formten und fragte sich wieso...

"Ja!" rief das Kind laut und eilte zu seiner Mutter.

Irgendwoher kannte er das Mädchen doch...

"Mama, die Blumenfrau hat gesagt, dass ich einmal eine ganz große Kriegerin werden kann, die das Dorf verteidigt."

Die junge Mutter war nun in Hörweite und betrachtete Sephiroth eingehend.

"Hier braucht man doch keine Krieger, mein Schatz."

Doch dann sah sie Aerith neben ihm und lächelte, als die junge Frau ihr zunickte.

"Aber vielleicht braucht man irgendwann eine starke Frau, die andere zurecht weisen kann und die Ordnung herstellt. Eine Frau, die weiß, was richtig ist und das Gute erkennen kann."

Jetzt erst erkannte Sephiroth die kleine Familie.

Es war das Mädchen, dass...

"Ich finde deine Haare noch immer wunderschön." Stellte das Kind klar.

Aerith neben ihm musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

"Wirklich!" meinte sie, als der Schwertkämpfer sie verwirrt anstarrte.

Sephiroth spürte, wie Aerith nach seinem Arm griff und ihn an sich zog.

"Siehst du. Die Menschen verstehen. Du verhältst dich richtig und nun können sie endlich das Licht in dir sehen. Glaube mir, in dir ist auch Gutes. Sonst hättest du das Mädchen ohne zu zögern..."

Sie sprach nicht weiter.

Sephiroth wunderte sich plötzlich, warum er einst in der Lage zu soetwas Abscheulichem gewesen war.

"Mach's gut, kleine Kämpferin." Hatte er das gerade eben wirklich gesagt?

Oh, es war doch vollkommen... egal. Er war glücklich damit. Zumindest sagte sein befreiter Geist ihm das.

"Komm', lass uns nach Hause gehen. Ich habe Hunger... und zwar nicht nicht auf unser Abendessen..." sagte Aerith mit einem lüsternen Unterton.

Dem hatte er wohl besser nicht zu widersprechen.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Als sie nach ihrem Liebesspiel noch gemeinsam wach im Bett lagen, konnte er nichts anders, als ihr über die samtene Haut zu streichen. Er hatte wahrlich angefangen diese Frau zu vergöttern.

"Bist du glücklich?" Fragte Aerith mit zarter Stimme, die bereits wieder das Blut in seinen Adern pulsieren ließ.

"Mehr als du dir jemals vorstellen kannst." Schnurrte er, während seine Finger langsam durch ihr seidiges Haar strichen. Seinen Blick hatte er auf die Decke gerichtet.

"Ist das also, was man im Verheißenen Land bekommt? Die große Liebe?"

Inzwischen fiel ihm dieses eine Wort unglaublich leicht - als wäre es schon immer Teil seines Selbst gewesen.

"Jeder hat seine eigenen Vorstellungen vom Himmel", hauchte sie verführerisch und fuhr seine muskulöse Brust nach.

"Schon seltsam... Ich hatte in meinem Leben als Soldat nie davon geträumt eine Frau an mich zu binden und sie zu lieben. Geschweige denn während meiner Zeit als Geistesgestörter," lachte er leise.

"Das Verheißene Land erkennt einfach die Wünsche einer Person und führt sie dann auf den richtigen Weg." Ihre zarte Hand liebkoste seinen Hals.

"Ich habe diesen Wunsch nie gehegt."

"Nie offen und bewusst gehegt," ergänzte sie.

"Schon seltsam..." wiederholte er und fügte nach einigem Nachdenken hinzu: "Hättest du je gedacht mit deinem eigenen Mörder ins Bett zu steigen?"

"Sexuelle Freuden an sich waren zu jener Zeit noch fern von mir," gestand sie.

"Aber Cetras sind von Natur aus keine nachtragenden Menschen."

Nachtragend... Oh, wie allgemein sie das formulierte.

Aerith war einer der Menschen, die ein unglaubliches Maß an Vergebung besaßen.

Eine Frau wie sie gab es gewiss in Äonen nicht...

So zärtlich, so mitfühlend, so sanft...

"Es ist dennoch merkwürdig. Hättest du dir je vorgestellt, dass wir nun zusammen liegen würden, eng umschlungen, nachdem wir uns stundenlang geliebt haben?" Hakte er nach. Der Schwertkämpfer musste verstehen, warum sie ihn in ihr Herz gelassen, warum sie überhaupt den Kontakt geduldet hatte.

"Nun ja... Für Außenstehende und vielleicht gerade auch Menschen, die uns kennen, mag es... absurd klingen. Aber ich habe schon immer auch das Gute in den Menschen gesehen. Keiner wird so, weil die Natur es vorschreibt. Die Erziehung macht einen großen Teil aus."

"Dass ich einen psychopathischen Professor und ein Alien als Eltern habe, macht es wohl nicht einfacher," lachte er leise.

Aerith spürte plötzlich, wie eine Erinnerung sich in ihren Geist einschlich, doch sie konnte sie nicht festhalten. Es war fast so, als ob 'etwas' eben diesen einen Teil ihrer Gedanken nicht zuließ.

Dennoch konnte sie ihm eine Antwort geben.

"Ich bin sicher, dass du ein vollkommen anderer Mensch geworden wärst, wenn dieser Teil deiner Vergangenheit nie geschehen wäre."

"Wenn meine Eltern anders gewesen wären..." vervollständigte er.

"Ja. Aber dadurch wärst du nie der Mensch geworden, den ich nun so sehr lieben würde. Vielleicht wären wir uns sogar nie begegnet. Alles hat seinen Grund, Sephiroth. Und das wirst du auch gewiss bald verstehen."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„Die Näherin schuldet mir noch einen Gefallen," informierte Aerith ihn am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch.

„Ich dachte mir, wir könnten dir mal etwas neues zum Anziehen holen."

Sephiroth sah sie unverständig an und begriff dann, was ihre Absicht war.

„Ich war der Meinung, dir würde meine Lederhose gefallen," schnurrte er nicht ohne Hintergedanken.

Aerith schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise. „Natürlich finde ich dich in Leder äußerst... erotisch," ihre Wangen färbten sich in leichten Rot. „Aber ich dachte mir, du hättest auch gerne etwas bequemes, in dem du dich... herumlümmen kannst."

„Der große General Sephiroth 'lümmelt' nicht herum, mein kleines Blumenmädchen."

Die junge Frau stand auf und setzte sich elegant auf seine Hüfte. Ihre Finger fuhren zärtlich über seine unbedeckte Brust und ihre Lippen liebkosten seinen Hals. Dann schnurrte sie ihm leise ins Ohr. „Es gibt doch gewiss Momente, in denen du gerne etwas mehr... Platz da unten hättest, oder liege ich da falsch?" Um ihr Argument zu bekräftigen rieb sie ihre Hüfte an seiner bis sein Fleisch vor Verlangen pochte.

Sephiroth stöhnte frustriert. Konnte die Frau wirklich an nichts anderes denken? Gut, er würde ihr geben, was sie wollte. Er würde ihr alles geben, selbst...

„Aber bitte keine Farben. Nur schwarz."

„Schön, dass wir uns einigen konnten."

Ihr Lächeln wirkte so unschuldig, als sie ihr Kleid nach oben schob.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„Und du willst wirklich keine Farben? Dieses Grün hier sieht doch sehr schön aus und passt zu deiner Augenfarbe." meinte Aerith, als sie vor der Kabine auf ihn wartete.

Sephiroth gab ein erschöpftes Seufzen von sich und trat nach draußen. Wieso verstand diese Frau nur nicht, dass er keine Farben wollte? Er hatte schon immer Schwarz getragen, so lange er sich erinnern konnte. Der einzige andere Ton war das Silber seiner Rüstung.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es mir stehen würde." versuchte er vorsichtig auszudrücken, während er mit gespielt ruhiger Miene den Stoff musterte. Wenn er nicht so langsam hier herauskam, würde er noch wahnsinnig werden.

Am besten sollte er sich jetzt etwas suchen, das er nicht allzu widerwärtig fand, es anpreisen und dann mit diesem Stück gehen.

„Und, hat der Herr schon etwas gefunden?" wollte die Ladenbesitzerin wissen und stellte die Frage mehr an Aerith als an ihn.

„Noch nicht. Er besteht auf seine Grufti-Kleidung."

„Also, wenn ihm die Farbe Schwarz so sehr am Herzen liegt, dann hätte ich hier vielleicht ein, zwei Sachen für ihn. Ich fertige nicht häufig soetwas an, da es einfach nicht gefragt ist, aber..."

Und schon war die Dame im Lager verschwunden.

Sephiroth sah sich unwohl um und hoffte, dass nicht noch mehr Kunden das Geschäft betreten würden. Es schien ihm fast so, als hätte das halbe Dorf sich hier eingefunden um ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er durch die Hölle ging.

Was er nicht alles für diese Frau tat...

Doch wenn sie heute Nacht wieder gut zu ihm sein würde, könnte er seinetwegen auch gerne das pinke Hemd anziehen.

„Hier, wie wäre es damit? Ein Hemd, das deiner Lady gewiss gefallen wird und dazu eine bequeme Hose aus Baumwollstoff."

Die Ladenbesitzerin drückte ihm ein Bündel in die Hand, ohne es ihm vorher zu zeigen und schob ihn zurück in die Umkleide.

Frustriert tat Sephiroth wie ihm geheißen, während sich die beiden Frauen unterhielten.

„Wenn ihm die Hose zu kurz sein sollte, könnte ich sie auch nochmal etwas ändern. Oder vielleicht hat er ja eher Probleme mit der... Weite?" Diese Frage war so eindeutig, dass selbst Aerith sie verstand und kicherte.

Als Sephiroth das vernahm und auch die umstehenden Menschen leise lachten, wäre er am liebsten im Boden versunken. Vielleicht könnte er ja einfach nur hier in dieser Kabine bleiben bis sie alle weg waren. Früher hätte er all diese Leute ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken für eine solche Frechheit mit Masamune zur Strecke gebracht. Doch inzwischen wusste er, dass sie alle das nicht ernst meinten. Es war ein kleiner Spaß... Aber es half nicht unbedingt seinen Gemütszustand zu verbessern, schließlich war er hier der Leid tragende...

Als er sich des hässlichen Oberteiles entledigt hatte, griff er nach dem Hemd und hob es hoch.

Schön war es allemal. Doch ob es ihm passen würde, war eine andere Frage.

Schnell hatte er den schwarzen Seidenstoff übergestreift und die Knöpfe geschlossen.

Dann riskierte er einen Blick in den Spiegel und war beeindruckt.

Er war nie ein Freund von Hemden gewesen, sie waren ihm immer zu förmlich.

Aber das hier...

Aerith würde ihn gewiss für Stunden nicht mehr aus dem Bett lassen. Allein der Gedanke daran zeigte bereits wieder einen Effekt.

Um den Umstehenden nicht gänzlich seine... Ausmaße zu zeigen, zog er auch noch die schwarze Hose an und war erstaunt darüber, wie gut sie passte.

Dann trat er nach draußen und wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, als ihn alle Anwesenden mit Blicken anstarrten, die er nicht entziffern konnte.

Aerith war die Erste, die das Wort ergriff.

„Oh, Sephiroth, du siehst einfach unglaublich aus." Sie traute sich kaum auf ihn zuzugehen. Ihre Augen wirkten glasig und verträumt. Ja, es verfehlte definitiv nicht seine Wirkung bei ihr.

Es sah unglaublich elegant, fast aristokratisch aus. Ein bisschen düster war es gewiss noch, aber allein wie der feine Stoff sich an seinen muskulösen Körper schmiegte...

„Endlich mal keine Folter-Kleidung mehr," raunte jemand im Hintergrund.

„Es steht ihm." „Da hat das Mädchen wirklich Glück mit ihm." Es schien nur Zustimmung von den Umstehenden zu kommen.

„Ich kann dir dieses Hemd auch gerne nochmal in weiß nachmachen. Das wird deine silbernen Haare gewiss gut in Szene setzen." meinte die Verkäuferin und huschte um ihn herum, nahm Maß und nickte dann zustimmend.

Sephiroth war einfach nur froh, etwas gefunden zu haben, dass auch seiner Liebsten gefiel und wollte nun nichts mehr als den Laden zu verlassen.

Doch dann sah er etwas in seinem Augenwinkel und grinste lüstern. Wenn sie das anprobierte, wusste er nicht, ob er sich noch bis sie zuhause waren zurückhalten konnte.

Die meisten Schaulustigen hatten sich nun wieder nach draußen begeben in dem Wissen, dass das Spektakel nun vorbei war.

„Ich werde es gleich anbehalten," meinte Sephiroth, als er zielsicher in Richtung eines der Kleidergestelle ging.

Aerith sah ihm einfach nur irritiert nach.

Die Ladenbesitzerin ahnte anscheinend, was Sephiroth ins Auge gefallen war und begab sich unauffällig in den Hintergrund. Das Stück hatte sie extra für das Blumenmädchen angefertigt.

Es hatte sie bereits gewundert, warum Aerith es nicht gleich gesehen hatte.

Diesen Teil hatte wohl der General für sie übernommen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du das hier anprobierst und ich dir dabei zusehe." schlug Sephiroth mit gespielt monotoner Stimmer vor.

Aerith betrachtete den Hauch von Nichts und grinste dann verschmitzt.

"Nur, wenn ich dir dann helfen darf, das Hemd aufzuknöpfen."

Dem hatte er nichts entgegenzusetzen.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Aerith hatte ihm zwar vorgehalten, dass ein Mann soetwas normalerweise nicht beherrschen konnte, doch hier hatte er ihr das Gegenteil bewiesen.

Sephiroth saß im Schneidersitz hinter ihr, während seine Finger geschickt die einzelnen Strähnen zu einem kunstvollen Zopf flochten. Gut, es war gewiss naheliegend, dass jemand mit so langen Haaren das Flechten zu einem gewissen Grad erlernt hatte, doch was der General da gerade mit ihren doch normalerweise störrischen Haaren anstellte, glich einem Meisterwerk.

„Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, wieso du soetwas kannst," murmelte sie leise, fast schon schockiert darüber, dass er trotz des vorsichtigen Umgangs mit ihrem Haar einen festen Zopf zusammen bekam.

Sie konnte sein Grinsen schon beinahe hören.

„Oh, du weißt doch. Ich bin in allem, was ich tue, ein Meister."

/Du bist ein Gott,/ dachte Aerith im Stillen, während sie noch immer das wohlige Pulsieren zwischen ihren Beinen spürte, nachdem sie es in der Badewanne getan hatte.

Doch natürlich lag es ihr fern sein Ego so weit zu vergrößern. Es platzte ohnehin schon aus allen Nähten...

„Ich bin sehr gespannt, wie das Fest wird." sagte sie stattdessen.

„Ich habe noch nie solchen Festen beigewohnt. Wobei ich einmal in Kalm auf der Durchreise gewesen bin und etwas von den Vorbereitungen mitbekommen habe."

Er sorgte dafür, dass einige Locken frei kamen und elegant in ihr Gesicht fielen, bevor er weiter machte.

„Sie feiern das Aufgehen der Saat auf den Feldern. Einer der Bauern sagte, es würde dieses Jahr eine sehr ertragreiche Ernte werden. Sie hätten viel gesät und der Boden würde gewiss viele Früchte tragen."

„Glaubst du, es gibt hier im Verheißenen Land überhaupt Missernten?" fragte er und ahnte die Antwort bereits. Dennoch genoss er es, mit ihr über noch so belanglose Dinge zu sprechen. Es würde sie ein wenig von dem Hunger nach ihm ablenken, den er in der nächsten halben Stunde wohl nicht stillen können würde.

Die unzähligen Intimitäten zeigten allmählich ihre Wirkung, dennoch war das Verlangen nach dem anderen nicht geringer. Nur... die Spitze ihres Hungers war etwas abgeschliffen, weswegen die beiden es um einiges mehr auskosteten und genossen.

Auch Aerith hatte inzwischen ihre Grenzen gefunden, obwohl sie immer wieder versuchte, diese zu überwinden. Doch seit Sephiroth zugelassen hatte, dass sie etwas aktiver werden durfte, spürte sie, wie viel Anstrengung dahinter steckte.

Dennoch lebten sie ihre Sexualität nun in einem gesunden Maß aus, das sie nicht körperlich zerbrechen würde. Schließlich wollte Sephiroth ja nur das Beste für seinen kleinen Engel.

Es war wirklich zu schön um wahr zu sein...

Doch das hier war der Himmel. Sie beide hatten nun die Chance das zu bekommen und zu geben, was sie sich immer erträumt hatten – wenn auch unbewusst.

Sephiroth fragte sich, ob es noch schöner werden konnte.

Die Frauen mit denen er auf Gaia den Akt vollzogen hatte – mehr aus purem Nutzen als aus irgendetwas anderem -, hatten nie mehr gesehen als einen schönen, mächtigen Mann, den sie für ihre Zwecke verwenden konnten. Doch Aerith hier, sie hatte nichts derartiges im Sinn. Sie war so gutherzig, dass ihr Geist ein Ausnutzen anderer nie in Betracht zog. Sie war zärtlich, liebend und diese uralte Macht in ihr gab ihrem Liebesspiel noch den letzten Schliff.

Es gab Momente, in denen sie sich in die Augen sahen und sich auf einer ganz anderen, viel höheren Ebene verbanden. Aerith konnte den Mann in ihm erkennen und regelrecht mit ihm verschmelzen.

Zu Beginn hatte er geglaubt, er hätte ihr die Reinheit und Unschuld genommen, doch eigentlich... war es genau anders herum. Sie hatte ihm seine Sünden genommen, seine Schuld. Ihre Reinheit, ihr Licht war nun ein Teil von ihm selbst geworden. Und es strahlte mit jedem Tag heller denn je.

Sephiroth hatte gar nicht wirklich mitbekommen, dass der Zopf bereits fertig war, als ihm die Haarsträhnen zu kurz wurden und er sie mit einer Schleife zusammenband.

„Fertig," meinte er dann nur knapp und räusperte sich. Dann nahm er einen kleinen Handspiegel und hielt ihn ihr hin.

Er konnte die Bewunderung in ihren Gesichtszügen genau lesen.

„Oh, Sephiroth. Das ist ja wunderschön!" Sie strahlte ihn regelrecht durch den Spiegel an.

„_Du_ bist wunderschön, mein Engel." gab er dann mit samtener Stimme zurück. Solche Bemerkungen kamen ihm inzwischen leicht über die Lippen.

Aerith kicherte leise und stand dann auf.

Das Kleid, das sie vorhin angezogen hatte, würde problemlos als schlichtes Hochzeitskleid durchgehen können. Der Ausschnitt war tief und das Korsett betonte ihre weiblichen Formen nur noch mehr.

Kam es ihm nur so vor, oder hatten ihre Brüste an Fülle zugenommen?

Der weiße mit vielen Stickereien verzierte Stoff ging ab der Hüfte in ein beinahe bodenlanges Kleid über, das durch die zahlreichen Lagen hauchdünner Seide bei genauem Hinsehen ihre Beine preisgab.

Die ebenso weißen Schuhe würden sie, trotz des leichten Absatzes, nicht beim Tanzen stören.

Sephiroth widerstand dem Drang den Stoff zu heben und seinen Kopf zwischen ihren hellen Schenkeln zu vergraben.

„Und was hast du jetzt eigentlich geplant?" fragte Aerith, als sie ein paar Dinge in ihre Tasche packte.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen." Mit einem charmanten Lächeln war er im Schlafzimmer verschwunden.

Aerith wusste, dass er heute Morgen nochmals zur Näherin gegangen war.

Anscheinend gefiel ihm die Kleidung hier allmählich doch, obwohl er sich zu Beginn so sehr gesträubt hatte, seinen Mantel für ein paar Stunden des Tages abzulegen.

Geduldig wartete Aerith und überprüfte nochmals das Rouge ihrer Wangen, als Sephiroth aus der Tür trat.

DAS hatte sie gewiss nicht erwartet.

Er sah aus wie ein mittelalterlicher Edelmann. Die Stiefel nur noch Kniehoch und aus bequemen schwarzen Leder, die Hose aus eng anliegendem schwarzen Stoff mit silbernen Stickereien an der Schenkelaußenseite. Das Hemd in cremeweiß unterstrich seine helle Haut, die weiten Ärmel mit den engen Manschetten wirken wie in einem Märchen und die schwarze Weste mit den gleichen filigranen Mustern wie auf der Hose schimmerten leicht im Kerzenlicht.

Es faszinierte sie, dass er nun anscheinend keine Abscheu mehr gegen die Rüschen hatte. Es ließ ihn ja auch keineswegs... männerliebend aussehen. Es unterstrich nur das Edle an ihm und passte zu dem charmanten, wenn auch etwas... lasziven Blick.

Die Haare hatte er in seiner typischen Art offen gelassen, wodurch dieses eine Accessoire um einiges stärker herausstach.

Der schwarze Hut mit... einer glänzenden Feder, die der eines Raben glich, nur viel... weicher und länger.

Er wirkte beinahe wie der dunkle Held aus einem der Romane, die ihre Ziehmutter ihr als Kind vorgelesen hatte.

Doch verflucht nochmal. Er sah gut aus!

Das Hemd war zu einem Teil aufgeknöpft, sodass man seine durchtrainierte Brust erahnen konnte, und seine Hose zeigte ihr sehr deutlich, was heute Nacht wohl noch alles auf sie warten würde.

„Und?" fragte Sephiroth, wobei er eine Augenbraue nach oben zog.

„Unglaublich..." Dann hatte Aerith es geschafft, ihren Mund wieder zu schließen und grinste ihn an.

„Ich will ihn auch mal aufsetzen!" Das Kind in ihr schrie förmlich nach diesem Privileg.

Sephiroth schmunzelte in sich hinein. Als er an dem Laden vorbeigelaufen war, hatte er gewusst, dass der Hut ihr gefallen würde. Er selbst fand die Zusammenstellung auch äußerst... passend. Auch wenn es nicht seinem typischen Stil entsprach.

„Heute Nacht gerne. Ich will deine Frisur nicht ruinieren."

Oh, welch lausige Ausrede... Das wusste er selbst. Doch ebenso wusste er, dass sie sich dadurch nur noch mehr auf ihre gemeinsame Nacht freuen würde.

Der Hut würde ihr gewiss auch stehen. Er hatte seine feminine Seite, die nun auch Sephiroths ungewöhnliche Schönheit betonte.

„Aber jetzt lass uns gehen. Sonst kommen wir noch zu spät."

Daraufhin nickte Aerith nur zustimmend und griff nach seinem Arm um Hand in Hand mit ihm ins Dorf zu spazieren.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Oh, wie die Menschenmenge sie beide angestarrt hatte, als das Paar die Hauptstraße entlang ging.

Sephiroth störte sich inzwischen gar nicht mehr an ihren Blicken, denn sie waren freundlich und voller Bewunderung. Ja, sie gaben wirklich ein perfektes Bild zweier liebender Personen ab.

Jeder für sich allein war bereits eine Schönheit, doch zusammen...

Sephiroth geleitete sie voller Stolz von Stand zu Stand, freute sich, wenn sie etwas entdeckt hatte, das ihr gefiel. Ein Spielzeug, das interessante Bilder projizierte, je nachdem wie man es arrangierte, eine kleine Tasche gefüllt mit den faszinierendsten Kleinigkeiten und dann erst die Stände, an denen man diese findigen Spielzeuge gewinnen konnte.

Natürlich ließ Sephiroth es sich nicht nehmen, den Meisterschützen in den Schießspielen darzustellen, sodass Aerith bereits das dritte Plüschtier in der Hand hielt. Über den Babychocobo hatte sie sich besonders gefreut und den Besitzer voller Staunen gefragt, ob es die Federtiere auch im Verheißenen Land gab.

Doch er musste leider gestehen, dass er nur aus Geschichten von Wanderern davon gehört hatte.

Waren Chocobos demnach so glückliche Tiere, dass sie nicht den Weg ins Verheißene Land fanden, sondern gleich zum Lebensstrom zurückkehrten? Aerith konnte sich dies gut vorstellen.

Sephiroth hatte mit einem Erschaudern erfahren, dass bei diesen Festen auch jedes Jahr ein Paar ausgewählt wurde, das bis zum Erntedank repräsentativ die weiteren Feierlichkeiten anführten.

Er kannte es aus eher... hinterweltlerischen Dörfern von Gaia.

Es war zumeist ein frisch verheiratetes Paar, das dann dem Lauf des Jahres folgte und ebenso die Aussaat und Empfängnis, Reifung und Ernte mitmachte. Was natürlich bei sehr aktiven Liebenden recht schnell und ohne große Mühe von Statten ging.

Und er hatte ein ganz ungutes Gefühl, dass...

„Schau mal, da hinten ist so ein Spiel, bei dem man mit einem Hammer irgendwo draufschlagen muss, damit die Glocke klingelt." unterbrach Aerith seine Gedanken, bevor sie ihn auf eine Fährte führen konnten, die ihm vielleicht die Augen hätte öffnen können.

„Das heißt 'Hau-den-Lukas', mein Schatz." meinte er sanft und fragte sich, wie sehr er seine Kräfte wohl drosseln musste um das Gerät nicht zu zerstören.

„Probierst du es mal aus?"

Wer konnte bei ihren flehenden Augen denn schon Nein sagen?

Sephiroth hob den Hammer mühelos mit einer Hand hoch, während der Mann neben dem Stand ängstlich drein blickte. „Keine Sorge," flüsterte der General ihm zu.

Dann schlug Sephiroth zu, wobei 'schlagen' wohl das falsche Verb zu sein schien.

Das kleine Metallstück schnellte nach oben und traf die Glocke mit voller Wucht, ohne sie gänzlich aus ihrer Verankerung zu reißen.

Aerith sprang ihm jauchzend um den Hals, als hätte sie soetwas nicht erwartet. Oder vielleicht hatte sie ja auch eher darauf gewettet, dass er sein Ziel um Längen übertreffen würde. Egal.

„Und jetzt will ich tanzen!"

Herrje... Wann hatte er das letzte Mal auf einem formellen Anlass bei Shinra getanzt? Sephiroth konnte sich nicht erinnern. Außerdem glaubte er nicht, dass die Bewegungen hier dieselben waren.

Unschlüssig beäugte er die anderen Tänzer, während sie langsam auf das Podest zuschritten.

Es wurde eher völkische Musik gespielt und jeder schien ausgelassen zu tanzen, wie ihm gerade der Sinn stand, ungezwungen, voller Freude an dem eigentlich Tanz und nicht an dem, was er repräsentierte. Manchmal bewegten sie sich auch als Gruppe und wechselten lachend den Partner.

Oh, er würde Aerith niemals hergeben. Er würde um sie kämpfen, das war gewiss.

Binnen einer halben Minute hatte er den Stil soweit analysiert, dass er eine ungefähre Vorstellung von den Schritten bekam und traute sich schließlich bei dem nächsten Lied hinzuzustoßen.

Aerith lachte freudig, während er eine Hand um ihre Hüfte legte und die andere mit ihrer umschlang. Immer wieder ließ er dann zu einem Teil los und half ihr bei einer schnellen Drehung.

Oh, es war ein wahrhaftiger Genuss mit ihr zu tanzen. Sie war wie ein Schmetterling, der sich leicht über die Holzdielen bewegte. Ihre Haare hüpften ebenso freudig wie ihre...

Verdammt, war das Korsett bereits so weit nach unten gerutscht oder hatte die Schwerkraft plötzlich aufgehört zu wirken?

Oh, er hatte überhaupt nichts dagegen, solange ihre Oberweite nicht zu sehr offenbart wurde... schließlich gehörte sie doch ihm, nicht wahr?

Als Aerith dann allmählich außer Atem war und er ihr immer wieder den Halt geben musste, den sie benötigte, entschied er, dass ein Zeit für etwas zu Trinken war.

Die kleine Kneipe bot in dieser lauen Sommernacht auch Stühle im Freien.

Als dann zwei Gläser Wein auf ihrem Tisch standen, hatte Sephiroth endlich wieder die Zeit, seinen kleinen Engel ausgiebig zu mustern.

Die Anstrengung hatte ihre Wangen in lebendigem Rosa getupft und ihre Augen glitzerten voller Freude, während sie den anderen Tänzern zusah. Das Oberteil hatte sie inzwischen zu seinem Bedauern wieder zurecht gerückt.

„Und nun kommen wir zur Krönung unseres diesjährigen Pärchens." meinte der alte Mann, welcher den Musikern geboten hatte für einen Moment zu pausieren.

Panisch suchte Sephiroth nach dem schnellsten Fluchtweg, doch dann war es bereits zu spät.

Wie seltsamer konnte diese Welt eigentlich noch werden?

Vor ein paar Wochen hatten ihn alle noch voller Hass und Furcht angeblickt – und nun wurden sie tatsächlich...

Einfach nur absurd...

„Komm, schon!" meinte Aerith mit einem Lachen und zog ihn auf die Beine. Oh, der Wein begann bereits zu wirken, oder war es doch die Scham, welche ihm die Röte ins Gesicht trieb?

Mit Aerith zusammen hinter dem Rednerpult zu stehen und von der Menge bejubelt zu werden empfand er bereits als unmöglich genug, doch als ihnen dann auch noch Kränze und Kronen aus Gemüse und Obst angelegt wurden, hätte er am liebsten vor Scham geweint.

Doch die Dorfbewohner schienen daran nichts peinlich zu finden.

Sie riefen den beiden zu und pfiffen laut.

„Ihr seid so ein produktives Pärchen, ihr werdet uns gewiss viel Glück für die kommende Ernte bringen!"

Wo war nur das nächste Loch, in das er sich verkriechen konnte?

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich. Du hast den ganzen Abend durchgehalten," erklärte ihm Aerith, als sie am nächsten Tag zusammen in der Wiese lagen. Die Feuchte des Taus war bereits verdunstet und die weichen Halme wirkte für die beiden viel einladender als eine alte Decke.

„Eigentlich war ich der Meinung, dass du Masamune zücken würdest, sobald sie den bunt geschmückten Wagen geholt haben, auf dem wir durch die Stadt gefahren sind. Danke, dass du so lange durchgehalten hast." wiederholte sie und kuschelte sich dann an ihren Liebsten.

Sephiroth seufzte, als er die verdrängte Erinnerung wieder zum Vorschein kam.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass die Menschen hier ihn als Massenmörder dennoch in ihren Reihen aufnehmen würden. Ohne das Blumenmädchen hätte er das alles wahrscheinlich nie geschafft.

Es fühlte sich seltsam gut an, keinen Hass von anderen zu erfahren, aber dennoch waren es ungewohnte Umstände mit denen er nun konfrontiert war.

„Du hast mich ja auch fürstlich belohnt," meinte er mit einem Lächeln und griff neben sich um eine der Blumen zu pflücken.

Die Knospe war gerade dabei aufzugehen. Wunderschön in ihrer Schlichtheit und unbeschreiblich in ihren unzähligen Einzelheiten.

Beinahe wie seine kleine Blüte hier. Er würde mehr als seine Lebensspanne benötigen um all ihre Facetten zu entdecken. Und Sephiroth wusste, dass er dieser Reise in ihr tiefstes Selbst sein ganzes Leben widmen wollte. Es war seine Bestimmung ihr zu dienen...

Wie bereits vor zwei Wochen, als sie zum ersten Mal ihre Mondzeit erlebt hatte und sie als reife Cetra gekennzeichnet hatte. Oh, er würde so gerne das Bienchen sein, das sie...

Erneut wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Aerith ihm über seine Hose strich.

Sie hatten sich doch vorhin drei Mal geliebt. Konnte diese Frau tatsächlich noch mehr wollen?

Gut, er war durch seine Unmenschlichkeit bereit ihr das zu geben, was sie begehrte.

„Ist meine Blume etwa hungrig auf mehr?" fragte er und öffnete seine Hose. Aerith hatte tatsächlich recht. Von Zeit zu Zeit – und auch, wenn er es sich selbst nicht eingestehen wollte – war eine nicht ganz so enge Kleidung von Vorteil.

Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass er noch immer die weiße Blüte in seiner Hand hielt.

Aus einem Impuls heraus griff er nach ihrem Haar und steckte die Blume hinter ihr Ohr.

Oh, wie kindlich sie das Accessoire wirken ließ... Genau richtig für ihn und seine dunklen Gelüste.

Aerith blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig und setzte sich auf ihn. Wie vorteilhaft, dass sie nun keine Unterwäsche mehr trug, wenn sie beide vorhatten, sich zu lieben. Was so gut wie zu jeder Tageszeit vorkam.

Sie nahm sein Glied in sich auf und seufzte leise, als er ihren Körper wieder gänzlich auffüllte.

Oh, wie sich die junge Frau nach diesem Gefühl verzehrte.

Der Sex zwischen ihnen beiden war durch ihre größer werdende Erfahrung zu einem Geben und Nehmen geworden. Manchmal durfte sie die Führung ergreifen, manchmal er.

Aerith kam sich keineswegs benutzt vor – oder zu bösen Dingen verführt.

Schließlich war sie es immer, die einen weiteren Akt der Hingabe forderte.

Diese Intimität war für sie nun etwas vollkommen Normales.

Sephiroth versuchte sich auf die Blume in ihrem Haar zu konzentrieren, während ihr Körper ihm all die Reize gab, nach denen er sich sehnte. Nur um nicht zu früh zu kommen.

Doch inzwischen waren sie ein eingespieltes Team, immer teilhabend an der Verzückung des anderen.

Während sie in innigen und langsamen Bewegungen auf ihm ritt, fiel es ihm immer schwerer auf ihr Gesicht zu blicken, anstatt auf ihre ansehnliche Oberweite, die sich im Takt dazu bewegte.

Diese Frau war einfach zu schön...

Er hatte immer gedacht, dass er sich, wie alle Männer, nach großen prallen Brüsten verzehren würde... Nach blondem Haar und blutrot geschminkten Lippen.

Doch das Blumenmädchen bewies ihm das Gegenteil.

Ihr Körper war nahezu fragil – was beim Sex durch ihr unglaubliche Selbstheilungsfähigkeit kein Problem war, wie er inzwischen wusste – und sanft, schmal gebaut und dennoch... mit allem, was er sich wünschen konnte. Erneut wunderte er sich, wie ihre Brüste in so kurzer Zeit an Fülle hatten zunehmen können... Doch der Gedanke war schnell wieder passé, als sich mit dem nächsten Stoß gegen seinen Körper trieb und ihn erneut gänzlich in sich aufnahm.

Sephiroth war erstaunt darüber gewesen, dass so eine zierlich gebaute Frau sich gänzlich mit ihm vereinigen hatte können. Er wusste aus den Gemeinschaftsduschen, dass er alles andere als unzureichend bestückt war und hatte bereits die ein oder andere Frau erlebt, die Schmerzen empfunden hatte, wenn sie sich gänzlich mit ihm vereinigt hatte.

Aber gut... keine war so gewesen wie sein kleiner Engel hier. Aerith war in der Lage, ihn gänzlich in sich aufzunehmen und ihm das zu verschaffen, wonach es ihm so sehr verlangte. Die vollständige, innige Verschmelzung mit der Frau, die er liebte. Körperlich und seelisch.

Aerith blickte in diesem Moment zu ihm herunter, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen.

Ihre Augen... so voller Leben und Liebe. Er könnte sie stundenlang betrachten. In ihren grünen Tiefen versinken und nie wieder auftauchen... Bis er gänzlich an dem Mangel von Luft erstickte.

Und es würde ihm völlig einerlei sein...

„Ich liebe dich..." sprach er geistesabwesend ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden.

Ihr Lächeln war schöner als tausend Sonnenaufgänge in den Bergen Wutais.

„Ich liebe dich auch..." hauchte das Blumenmädchen, als sie sich zu ihm hinablehnte und sich gänzlich der Erfüllung hingab, bis sich ihr Eingang um sein Glied herum verengte und sie ihn mit sich riss in einen lautlosen Höhepunkt.

Sephiroth spürte genau, wie seine Saat in sie hinein floss und ihr Körper alles aufnahm, was er ihr gab.

Ja, er würde nie wieder ein Glück finden, das größer war als dieses...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Anfang April: Herrje, das Kapitel war zum Teil bereits fertig geschrieben. Aber gewisse Übergänge haben mir so viel Kopfschmerzen bereitet. Die Duschszene habe ich im „Block" in der Uni in der Nacht geschrieben. Unter Alk kann ich anscheinend doch besser schreiben XD_

_Ich bin kein Alkoholiker " Aber manchmal muss man während des Studiums einfach ein bisschen feiern._

_Einige Wochen später habe ich dann auch noch den Teil am Frühstückstisch geschrieben._

_Ich war in Hochstimmung, als ich einen Japaner an meiner Hochschule gefunden habe und ich in der Woche auch immer wieder von Passanten in Stuttgart erkannt wurde als Aerith und Sephiroth Cosplayerin ^^_

_Ich bin nun so froh, dass das Kapitel endlich fertig ist und ich damit zufrieden bin. Ich wollte unterschiedliche Facetten hineinbringen. Jeder der beiden sollte einmal dominant sein. Es sollte an manchen Stellen so sein, dass man sich am liebsten mit der Hand vor den Kopf schlagen würde, wegen ihrer Naivität, an anderen sollte man sich... naja XD einfach dem Gedanken ergeben, dass Sephiroth das auch mit einem selbst machen könnte._

_Ich bezweifle nicht, dass dieser Freak der Wissenschaft (Die Bezeichnung habe ich aus einer englischen Fanfic) zu so einigen übermenschlichen Dingen in der Lage ist._

_[Edit (20.4.12): Ich habe noch einige Kleinigkeiten, die nicht explizit Sex beschreiben, hinzugefügt, da ich das Kapitel ansonsten auf einigen Seiten wegen PWP (porn without plot, plot what plot?) nicht hochladen darf._

_Dennoch wollte ich damit einfach mal alle Rekorde brechen ^^ Aber glaubt mir, es sind noch viele weitere Kapitel geplant, die dieses 'epic pairing' im Bett verbringen werden. Wenn auch nicht so extrem wie in diesem hier.]_

_[Edit (22.4.12): Schon wieder 4 Seiten mehr... Mir gehen anscheinend nie die Ideen für das Kapitel aus. Ich hatte mich heute nacht mal wieder in meinem Lieblingsfantasybuch verliebt und musste das mit dem Hut und der Feder hinzufügen. Außerdem hatte ich einen Horrorfilm im Kopf, in dem auch eine Ballkönigin das Maskottchen für das ganze Jahr sein musste._

_Und leider Gottes musste ich es einfach einbauen. Alle, die es unmöglich finden:_

_Es tut mir leid für euch._

_Soetwas kommt gewiss nicht allzu schnell wieder vor._

_Aber ich habe es einfach nur eiskalt darauf angelegt, dass ihr genau wie Sephiroth denkt:_

„_Oh, bitte nicht! Kann es denn tatsächlich noch schlimmer werden?" - Ja, es kann. XD_

_Ich weiß, ich habe hier wieder viel zu viele Märchen erzählt... aber...]_

_Jetzt haben die beiden zuerst einmal den Himmel erlebt, doch im nächsten Kapitel wird Sephiroths dunkle Seite ausbrechen. Den Grund dafür werdet ihr dann erfahren. Es könnte etwas... brutal werden. Aber ich versuche mich nicht zu sehr hineinzusteigern. Dennoch muss dieses Thema von Sephiroths böser Charaktereigenschaft auch... bewältigt werden._

_So, und nun wieder ein kleiner Witz zwischen Aerith und Sephiroth. Mal sehen, ob er gut wird..._

_*nachdenk*_

S: Na, hattest du in diesem Kapitel deinen Spaß gehabt, Flowergirl? Oder sollte ich lieber De-Flowered Girl sagen? Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass das bisher auch nur ein Vorgeschmack auf mein Können war.

A: *ihn verwundert anstarr* Du kannst noch mehr?

S: Ja, natürlich... Ich habe jahrelange Erfahrung.

A: Man sollte nicht mit seiner Männlichkeit prahlen, mein Lieber.

S: ICH muss nicht prahlen. Jeder weiß, dass ich ein Gott bin, in allen Belangen.

A: Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du auch deine Grenzen hast.

S: Grenzen sind dazu da, sie zu überschreiten... *düster in ihr Ohr hauch*

_Zum Schluss will ich noch alle Grüßen, die auf dem Animexx Treffen April 2012 in Stuttgart waren und voller Erstaunen von diesem Kapitel erfahren haben. Einige haben eine Leseprobe bekommen und waren recht angetan ^^ Ich weiß, mein Stil ist ein bisschen seltsam, aber ich habe nur Gutes über meine Wortwahl und auch über die variierend stark einfließenden Witze zu hören bekommen ^^ Ich konnte einige wirklich zum Lachen bringen. Und genau das ist die Reaktion, die ich mit diesen lustigen Stellen bewirken wollte._

_Wenn's klappt, komme ich nächstes Mal als Lucrecia in der Crystal Cave Version ^^_

_Oh, und schaut nach meine Fanpage auf Facebook für neueste Sexyroth und Aerith Cosplay Bilder ^^ Sie heißt genauso wie mein Nickname dort:_

_Aerith Mon-Kishu_

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel ^^ (Und Entschuldigung wegen des langen Nachworts. Aber je länger ein Kapi ist, desto mehr muss ich einfach darüber sagen ^^)_

_Gute Nacht... Ich bin fertig XD_


	11. Wenn Träume wahr werden

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_**The Promised Land**_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Aerith x Sephiroth**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Ich möchte zuerst einen kleinen Gruß an alle Leute entrichten, die auf dem vierten +18er Animexx Treffen in Stuttgart waren._

_Hier eine Zusammenfassung der lustigsten Sätze:_

_(für Menschen, die das nicht miterlebt haben... Nunja... wir haben... sehr seltsame Sachen gesagt und es ist mehr oder weniger Situationskomik XD Es ist nur eine halbe Seite lang von 5, also... überspringt sie einfach schnell ^^)_

_- blauer Schwanz - es kann ihn nur einmal geben ^^ / wenn du 5 Penisringe verwendest_

_dann läuft der soooo blau an / fehlt nur noch ein weißes Hütchen, was ist es dann? - Ein Schlumpf./ Warum wundert es mich, dass der Türanklopfer jetzt kein Schwanz, sondern ein Löwenkopf ist / wer liest die Untertitel? - WIR! / dem Penis wachsen arme und Beine und er singt: oh happy day / Und die Hoden daneben machen den Background-Chor: oh happy day... / Gruppensex mit blauen umschnallbaren Dildos: blue man group / day of tentacle - tentacles with testicles / dritte Supersayajin Stufe eines Penis: ihm wachsen Haare, die blond sind / kommt's euch nicht komisch vor, dass wir einen Film über vögeln schauen - dann aber Nudelsuppen schlürfen? - der Würmer... / alle Männer im Hentai haben integrierte Kamera am Schwanz - mit blue tooth (irgendwas muss das Loch ja machen)n -ach'm Sex rumfummeln, wenn es einen Kurzschluss gab / die ist so verkabelt, das ist Cybersex / Analpotion – Analexplosion / beim 200 km/h Highspeedhentai muss man sich anschnallen und nen Helm aufsetzen / Das Haar an ihrem Kinn wurde nur hingezeichnet, damit Leute wie WIR es finden / DAS hat sie nicht erwartet, als sie heute morgen aufgestanden an / Multi-Penetration – Omnifuck / Gojo-sama ist der Neunschwänzige / Sein Schwanz hat Zähne, er ist ein Nacktmull / Tausend und der eins-te Schwanz / Wie halten die Synchronsprecher das durch? - fünf Minuten stöhnen, und dann Schlaufe XD / sag mal, rutscht das Höschen des Teufel da immer weiter runter? - entweder das, oder seine Eier werden dicker. / Da fehlt der Counter für die Male - nein, da fehlt der Counter für die Literanzahl / die kotzt ja... und die Pfütze wird nicht größer - das ist der McFlurry / ein Schwanz, der brennt wie eine Kerze - der Glühschwanz, wie brauchen keine Kerze mehr / was ist DAS denn? - Auf deutsch gesagt, ein fettes Schwein / die Echse kommt von hinten – die Frisur sitzt / Das ist die vaginale Kamera ^^ - die inneren Werte zählen XD / ihre Brust ist ein Generator mit Blitzen / immer noch Cybersex, die sollten mal auf WLAN umstellen bei all den Kabeln / Kommentar des abends: die haben ja Sex / so ein Schlappschwanz. Ja, das hilft nur ein Schaschlikspieß / Krampfadergeschwader_

_Sorry, das war etwas lang und leider erklärt sich vieles davon nur im Kontext ^^ Aber die Angesprochenen wissen, was sie gesagt haben ^^_

_Dieses Kapi hier ist ein Blick in die Zukunft. Ich habe schon 250 Seiten für die Fanfic geschrieben und wollte euch mal einen kleinen Ausblick geben. ^^_

_Ich bin mir __**sicher,**__ dass es euch gefallen wird ^^ (naja, außer denen, die Sephiroth nicht als Vater sehen können ^^ Muhahahahaha_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Kapitel 11: Wenn Träume wahr werden**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Sephiroth wusste, dass die Worte, die er soeben gesagt hatte, etwas ganz besonderes waren, denn seine Liebste sah ihm direkt in die Augen und lächelte über beide Ohren.

"Ich bin schwanger! Ich kann's kaum glauben!" frohlockte sie regelrecht und schlang ihre Arme um seine Schulter.

Etwas betäubt nahm er diese Information auf und bemerkte, dass ihn nichts daran... störte.

Es gefiel ihm, mit seinem geliebten Engel eine Familie zu gründen.

Stolz erfüllte seine Brust, als er ihre Umarmung erwiderte, wobei eine Hand langsam ihren Bauch hinabstrich um direkt unter dem Bauchnabel zu halten.

Sein Kind wuchs in ihr und es würde ihre Liebe zueinander nur noch mehr festigen.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie er Worte aussprach, die ihm selbst Angst machten. Sephiroth wusste zwar, dass sich seine Lippen bewegten und sie ihn verstand, doch er hörte selbst keinen Laut.

Dabei drückte er sie etwas von sich um ihr in die Augen zu sehen, welche voller Freudentränen waren.

Aerith nickte heftig, unfähig zu antworten.

Was hatte er ihr da nur gesagt?

"Bald sind wir eine Familie..." hauchte sie ihm zärtlich ins Ohr und fuhr ebenso zu seiner Hand um sie auf ihren Bauch zu legen.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Es schienen ihm nur Momente zu sein, als er sich plötzlich im Wohnzimmer wiederfand. Drei weitere Personen waren im Raum, deren Gesichter er nicht erkennen konnte.

Aerith saß auf seinem Schoß und reichte den Anwesenden Kuchen.

Alle unterhielten sich ausgelassen, doch erneut konnte Sephiroth nicht jedes Wort verstehen. Doch ihre Stimmen waren weich und voller Freude.

"Papa, ich muss dir da was sagen." Aerith stand zusammen mit Sephiroth auf und sah ihm nochmals verliebt in die Augen. Er wäre beinahe unter diesem Blick vergangen.

Doch dann erkannte er, warum ihn der Satz so sehr irritierte.

"Du wirst bald Großvater."

Aerith hatte ihren Vater gefunden?

"Dein Sohn scheint ja ziemlich treffsicher zu sein."

Die Frauenstimme kannte er ebenso wenig und...

-Dein Sohn-? War Jenova etwa... Nein, das konnte nicht sein... Das hier musste...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Erneut veränderte sich das Bild und er trat in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer.

Aerith stand vor dem Spiegel und drehte sich so hin, dass er ihren Körper im Profil erkennen konnte. Etwas war anders als sonst. Und Sephiroth wusste ganz genau was.

Mit schnellen Schritten war er bei und drückte sie an seinen muskulösen, morgens üblicherweise unbedeckten Oberkörper. Dann strichen seine Finger zärtlich über die leichte Erhebung, die der Beweis dafür war, das sein Kind in ihr wuchs.

"Man kann es endlich sehen!" frohlockte Aerith und grinste sein Spiegelbild voller Freude an.

"Unser Kind..." schnurrte er an ihrem Hals und drückte seine Hüfte gegen ihren Rücken.

"Es wächst. Oh, Sephiroth, ich bin so glücklich. Bald werde ich die Tritte des Kindes spüren können. Unser Baby..." Aerith zerschmolz geradezu in seinen Armen.

Und er schmolz unter der unendlichen Freude, die dieser Moment in ihm auslöste.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"Sephiroth..." keuchte Aerith neben ihm, als sie durch einen Schmerz aus ihrem Traum gerissen wurde.

Sofort spürte er, wie sich all seine Sinne schärften. Was konnte es geben, dass ihr...?

War das...?

"Ich weiß..." hörte er sich selbst sagen. Er hob den Arm und suchte ihre Hand, welche sich sofort mit seiner verschlang.

"Was sollen wir...?"

"Deine Eltern und meine Mutter haben bereits alles vorbereitet. Wenn du willst, kann ich sie holen."

"Nein, es geht schon."

Als sie aufhörte seine Hand zu umklammern, fuhr er mit seiner über ihren Rücken und massierte ihn leicht. Dann unterrichtete er sie über den Fortschritt.

"Schon gestern Abend hattest die ersten Kontraktionen, aber richtig angefangen hat es erst vor etwa zwei Stunden. So wie sich der Abstand der Wehen bisher verändert hat, würde ich sagen, wir können die anderen in drei Stunden dazuholen."

"Hörte sich nach einer ganz schön langen Zeit an..." sagte sie mit bebender Stimme.

"Das wird es auch, mein Engel, das wird es..."

Sephiroth wollte nicht, dass ihr irgendetwas Schmerzen bereitete. Vor allem, wenn er selbst daran Schuld war. Wut versengte seinen Geist, doch er hielt sich zurück. Das war keine Emotion, die am Kindbett angemessen war...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Der Vater wagte sich nun wieder etwas näher an seinen Nachwuchs heran, fuhr mit den Fingern über den zarten, silbernen Haarflaum.

"Das hast du großartig gemacht," lobte er sie voller Stolz und sah das weiche Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

"WIR haben das großartig gemacht." Sie musste die Tränen zurückblinzeln.

Sephiroth war in diesem Moment froh, dass ihm die Bilder seiner leidenden Geliebten erspart geblieben waren. Er beobachtete einfach nur das kleine Wesen in ihrem Armen.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Erneut veränderte sich das Bild. Die Laken hatten eine andere Farbe und auch die anderen Personen waren nun nicht mehr im Raum.

"Gib sie mir." verlangte Aerith.

Erst da bemerkte er, dass ein Kind in seinen Armen lag.

Sephiroth gehorchte und legte seine neugeborene Tochter in ihre Arme. Woher wusste sie, dass es ein Mädchen war? Doch der Gedanke war nun so furchtbar unwichtig... Hauptsache, Hauptsache es ging ihr gut. Es ging ihnen beiden gut.

Voller Stolz betrachtete er seine Frau und seine Tochter, die mittlerweile seelig schlief.

Sephiroth ging ehrfürchtig vor diesem perfekten Bild auf die Knie. Er würde dieses Leben beschützen, mit allem was er aufbringen konnte. Und es war doch so wenig im Vergleich zu Aerith.

Sie hatte seiner Tochter das Leben geschenkt.

Ein geheimer Wunsch von ihm wurde dadurch erfüllt. Der General hatte schon immer einmal eine Tochter haben wollen...

"Ich liebe dich, Sephiroth." flüsterte sie und sah ihn dabei direkt mit ihren uralten, mächtigen Augen an, raubte ihm den Atem.

Erst nach einigen Sekunden war er imstande zu antworten.

"Ich dich auch..."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Sephiroth spürte, wie die warmen Strahlen der Sonne ihn langsam aus seinem erholsamen Traum zerrten. Bereits nach Sekunden waren die Erinnerung daran so verschwommen, dass er sie nicht mehr zuordnen konnte.

Nur noch das wohlige Gefühl von Geborgenheit füllte sein Herz.

Müde bewegte er sich und spürte den weichen Körper einer Frau neben sich, der Frau von der sein Traum gehandelt hatte.

Sie war alles, was er sich je gewünscht hatte, sein Traum.

Und er würde alles dafür tun, dass er nie wieder aufwachte.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Das war ein kleiner Ausblick auf die Zukunft._

_Ich hatte mich, wie ihr gewiss bemerkt habt, dagegen entschlossen, jetzt schon seine dunkle Seite zu erwecken. Es ist... noch zu früh..._

_Aber im nächsten Kapi wird sich das ändern._

_Ich wollte vorher sicherstellen, dass ihr Sephiroth in dem Licht seht, das ihm gehört._

S: Was war DAS denn? Ich will Vater einer Tochter sein?

A: Das ist doch eine schöne Vorstellung, findest du nicht?

S: Ich bin mir nichts sicher, ob ich ein Freund von Windeln wechseln bin. Außerdem ist es ein unheimlicher Aufwand eine pubertäre Tochter vor Männern zu schützen.

A: Vor allem, wenn sie deine Schönheit hat.

S: Und dann das College-Geld...

A: Glaube mir. Bei deiner Potenz wirst du noch arm.

_Ich würde mich wieder riesig über reviews freuen ^^_


	12. Sacred and Sound

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**The Promised Land**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Aerith x Sephiroth**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr den Ausdruck „Safe and Sound" kennt. So heißt ein Lied bei FF, deswegen dachte ich, ich nehme es mal auf ^^_

_Einen kleinen Gruß an meine Animexxler und die, die bei der Hochzeit von mir als Lucrecia und Antali_Janerun als Vincent mitgewirkt haben ^^ Das war lustig XD Vor allem, da ich ja schwanger rumlief und dann so getan habe, als würde ich genau beim Kuss des Paares das Kind (Sephiroth) bekommen. Nächstes Mal sollte ich jedoch an ne Puppe denken. Die Watte... War zwar als Bauch echt gut, aber nicht als Baby XD Sephiroth hatte schon immer so viele – in dem Falle – weiße Haare XD_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Kapitel 11: Sacred and Sound**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„Du bist wirklich perfekt," hauchte Aerith zärtlich, während ihre Finger über die glatte Haut seines Oberkörpers strichen.

„Ich bin ein Gott," meinte Sephiroth mit einem arroganten Grinsen, was ihm einen kleinen Klapps einbrachte.

„Aber dann bist du meine Göttin..." Er spürte, wie sie nun mit ihren Nägeln seinen Oberkörper liebkoste. „Alles an dir ist perfekt." Diese Schmeicheleien fielen ihm inzwischen so leicht. Schließlich... entsprachen sie der Wahrheit.

„Du bist so zart und lieblich." /Ganz im Gegenteil zu mir,/ ergänzte er ohne Worte. „Dein ganzes Selbst ist von Zuneigung, Vergebung und Liebe durchwoben, sodass es mir jedes Mal den Atem raubt, wenn du mich nur anlächelst."

Aerith kicherte leise und erhob sich.

„Sag' mal. Das hat mich schon die ganze Zeit interessiert." Ihre Wangen färbten sich rötlich, als sie sich schließlich überwinden konnte nachzufragen.

„Hast du keinerlei... Haare am Körper außer auf dem Kopf? Und einen Bart hast du ja auch nicht."

Diese Frage brachte Sephiroth für einen kurzem Moment vollkommen aus dem Konzept.

Doch nach einigen Sekunden hatte er sich so weit gesammelt, dass er eine Antwort geben konnte.

„Nun ja, mögen es nun die Experimente an mir oder die Jenova Zellen in meinem Körper sein, aber... ich hatte noch nie welche..."

Als sie ihn verwundert ansah, lächelte er verschmitzt.

„Cetras haben auch keine Haare an gewissen Stellen."

„Das... habe ich auch schon gemerkt," meinte sie schüchtern und kicherte dann.

„Wir sind einfach perfekte Geschöpfe, findest du nicht?"

Seine Hand strich hinab zu ihrem Gesäß um sie erneut gegen sich zu drücken und ihr damit zu zeigen, dass er wieder bereit war.

„Wir sind wie füreinander geschaffen... Auch, wenn wir zu Beginn einige Schwierigkeiten hatten."

Wie belanglos sie ihren Tod abtat.

Doch Sephiroth war sich sicher, dass er alles wieder gutmachen würde, egal auf welchem Weg. Natürlich hatte sie unbewusst einen Pfad der Buße für ihn ausgesucht, der ihm über alle Maße zusagte...

„Ich liebe dich..." hauchte er, bevor er sich erneut mit ihr vereinte um seine Erlösung zu finden... in beiderlei Hinsicht.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Aerith lag müde auf einer Decke im Gras. Schon den ganzen Tag fühlte sie sich seltsam erschöpft, Vielleicht war das pausenlose Summen des Planeten der Grund dafür.

Sephiroth hatte ihr heute alle Aufgaben abgenommen, selbst das Wäsche waschen.

Er war mehr, als sie sich von einem Mann erhoffen konnte. Er war höflich, schon beinahe zu sehr ein Sohn der alten Schule.

Er liebte sie wann immer ihnen beiden die Lust danach war... Wobei in ihrem Falle das 'wann' von nachrangiger Bedeutung war...

Aerith konnte sich den Himmel gar nicht schöner vorstellen.

Sephiroth hatte sie inzwischen in jedes erdenkliche Liebesspiel eingeführt. Die Erfüllung, die sie beide dabei empfunden hatten, kam beinahe schon einer Sünde gleich... Oh, ihr sündhafter, kleiner Engel... So nannte sie ihn neuerdings.

Und das war er auch...

Erneut spürte Aerith das Kribbeln zwischen ihren Beinen.

Hoffentlich würde er für die Jagd nicht mehr allzu lange brauchen. Ihr Körper wollte mehr als das Fleisch, das ein Tier brachte... sondern sein Fleisch...

Wieder fiel ihr auf, wie sehr sich ihre Weltanschauung in den letzten Wochen geändert hatte.

Sephiroth hatte ihr die Welt der Erwachsenen gezeigt... Und dabei hatte sie gedacht, dass man im Alter von 23 doch schon genug kannte...

Das Lied des Planeten erklang nun lauter in ihrem Geist. Er frohlockte regelrecht. Doch was mochte nur der Grund dafür sein? Wahrscheinlich freute er sich für sie, da nun endlich ihr Wunsch erfüllt worden war.

Müde überlegte Aerith, warum das Verheißene Land ihr Selbst dann noch nicht zurück in den Lebensstrom geschickt hatte... Vielleicht gab es ja noch mehr, dass sie sich wünschen konnte.

Doch was konnte das nur sein?

Unbewusst fuhren ihre Hände ihren Körper hinab. Das waren alles Stellen auf ihrer Haut, die Sephiroth inzwischen nur zu gut kannte. Selbst ihre, für sie, unschönen Geheimnisse. Aber er fand an ihr, zumindest beteuerte er es immer wieder, nichts unattraktives. Für ihn war sie das schönste Wesen, das je auf Gaia gewandelt war...

So ein Charmeur... Er wusste, wie er ihr Herz zum Schmelzen brachte.

Sie selbst empfand ihre Kurven als nicht genug ausgeprägt. Tifa hatte eine viel weiblichere Figur.

Ihre eigenen Haare waren in dem rötlichen Braun, das sie gerne für ein natürliches Blond ausgetauscht hätte um ihm mehr zu gefallen.

Doch er bezeichnete ihre Formen als die eines Engels, so fragil und wert sie zu verehren. Ihre Haare waren für ihn wie dunkler Honig, in dem er gerne seine Nase vergrub... Was auch immer er damit meinte...

Das Knirschen des Kiesweges brachte sie wieder aus der Welt ihrer Gedanken.

Sephiroth war zurückgekehrt. Und als sein Schatten über ihr erschien und sie die Augen öffnete um sein Gesicht sehen zu können, war das Verlangen darin genug um ihm gleich an Ort und Stelle die Lederhose vom Körper zu reißen.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Sephiroth war die ganze Nacht wach geblieben um seine ruhende Schönheit zu bewundern. Im Schlaf ließ ihr zartes Gesicht im Mondschein jeden Engel wie ein Gestalt der Unterwelt erbleichen.

Zwei Fragen waren dabei in seinem Geist gewesen.

Zum einen, warum er dieses Glück verdient hatte. Und darauf würde er gewiss niemals eine Antwort finden.

Und dann noch, warum er zu so einem Mann geworden war, der das Wohl einer Frau über das eigene stellte, sie liebte und geradezu verehrte.

Angeal hätte dafür sicher eine passende aber völlig unverständliche Antwort gefunden.

Wer hätte jemals geglaubt, dass der große General einmal zahm werden würde?

Seine größtes Anliegen war nun nur noch die Zufriedenheit seiner Geliebten, ebenso wie auch ihr Vergnügen.

Vor einigen Stunden hatte sich dieser schlafende Engel noch mit ungezügeltem Verlangen auf ihm bewegt. Und er hatte jeden Moment davon genossen. Wer hätte je gedacht, dass diese Verkörperung purer Unschuld hier so... herrisch sein konnte? Es gab gewisse Augenblicke, in denen sie ihn auf das Bett drückte und selbst vorgab, wie intensiv ihr Liebesspiel wurde.

Das zarte Ding war tatsächlich in der Lage dazu, ihn zu unterwerfen!

Der Gedanke ließ ihn leise lachen, doch als Aerith sich dann bewegte, erstarrte er.

Sie sollte der Erholung bekommen. Schließlich war ihr Körper zwar ausdauernd und sehr strapazierfähig, dennoch... war sie eine fragil gebaute Frau, die auch schneller ermüdete als er.

Bei der nächsten Erkenntnis versuchte er nur zu schmunzeln.

Aerith schaffte es tatsächlich ihn ohne jeden Schmerz gänzlich in sich aufzunehmen.

Auf Gaia hatte er immer vorsichtig mit seinen Gespielinnen umgehen müssen um sie nicht zu verletzen. Doch sie hielt nicht nur seinen harten Stößen stand, sondern auch seiner enormen Männlichkeit. Und gleichzeitig war sie immer so eng, als hätte er ihr gerade eben die Unschuld geraubt.

Der Gedanke war im Augenblick nicht gerade förderlich.

Wenn er nun auf dem Rücken liegen würde, dann hätte man gewiss eine Veränderung in den Falten der dünnen Bettdecke gesehen...

Wie konnte er schon wieder mehr wollen? Nach den vier Stunden, die sie sich am letzten Abend...?

Etwas genervt von seiner beinahe pubertären Libido, hörte er draußen den ersten Vogel bei seinem Gesang. Es würde also nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er seine Gelüste an ihr stillen konnte...

Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen, stand er auf und bereitete das Frühstück vor.

Sie aß mehr als bei ihrer Ankunft hier. Doch das stand gewiss im Zusammenhang mit den körperlichen Aktivitäten, denen sie nun frönten, denn sie hatte eher abgenommen, als an Gewicht gewonnen.

Die Sorge um ihr Wohlergehen kam erneut auf.

Er würde ihr ein ordentliches Frühstück machen.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Aerith wurde durch den leckeren Geruch von gebratenem Speck und frischen Brötchen wach.

Noch immer etwas schlaftrunken griff sie neben sich und fand keinen Körper, der sie nun wärmen konnte.

Doch der Duft von den Leckereien, die Sephiroth gerade für sie zubereitete, reichte aus um sich ausgiebig zu strecken und ihre Glieder in Bewegung zu bringen. Aerith verzog das Gesicht, als sie den Muskelkater spürte. Und ein paar Körperstellen, an denen ihr Liebster sie am gestrigen Abend zu fest gepackt hatte, würden nun auch gewiss schon blaue Flecke auf ihrer Haut sein.

Doch Aerith war glücklich. Sie würde diese kurzweiligen Male mit Stolz tragen.

Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnete sich.

„Du bist schon wach?" fragte er und stellte das Tablett auf dem Bett ab.

„Ich habe Frühstück gemacht. Und auch ein paar gebackene Süßigkeiten, die du probieren solltest."

Aerith sah ihn mit verschmitzten Grinsen an und setzte sich gerade so weit auf, dass die Decke ihre unbedeckten Brüste enthüllte. Sein scharfes Einsaugen von Luft entging ihr dabei nicht. Der gute Herr hatte also seine Gründe, weshalb er ihr den Zeitaufwand des Vorbereitens eines Mahlzeit erspart hatte.

„Du bist das einzige, von dem ich nach dem Frühstück ausgiebig naschen will, wobei die Kekse wirklich sehr lecker aussehen."

Oh, diese kleine...

Sephiroth versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und nichts von seinem Hunger nach ihr zu zeigen.

„Jetzt iss erst einmal etwas. Ich will doch das du gut gestärkt bist. Heute habe ich noch so einiges mit dir vor."

Also gab es ein neues Spiel... Wann bei Gaia dachte er sich das nur immer aus? Schlief der Mann überhaupt?

Unwissend über die Wahrheit in dieser Frage, griff sie nach dem Orangensaft und stillte zuerst einmal ihren Durst.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Sephiroth zeigte es zwar nicht, doch er fing an sich Sorgen zu machen.

Aerith war nach dem fünften Mal einfach nur auf seinen Körper gesunken und hatte den Anschein erweckt eingeschlafen zu sein. Doch da war noch mehr...

Aus seiner Zeit bei Soldat wusste er nur zu gut, dass er Frauen bis zur Ohnmacht nehmen konnte. Aber von seinem geliebten Engel hatte er eine solche Schwäche nicht erwartet.

Unsicher hatte er sich daraufhin neben sie gelegt und gewartet.

Aerith hatte die Situation mit einem lustigen Spruch abgetan, doch er...

Was war, wenn er ihr mit seinem Liebesspiel ernsthaften Schaden zufügen konnte? Ihre Regenerationsfähigkeit hin oder her. Das sollte nicht geschehen... Etwas... hatte sich verändert...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Müde sah Aerith auf der kleinen Bank auf der Veranda. Sephiroth war damit beschäftigt ihr einen kleinen Snack zu holen. Darauf hatte er mit eisernem Willen bestanden, nachdem ihr Magen nach dem ausgiebigen Mittagessen noch immer geknurrt hatte.

Verträumt erwartete sie nun die Ankunft ihres Liebsten und lauschte der Melodie, die nun noch freudiger in ihrem Geist erklang. Es war ja schön, wenn das Verheißene Land sich freute, aber allmählich...

Da ohnehin alle Arbeiten im Haus von Sephiroth erledigt worden waren, seufzte sie und hörte einfach nur zu.

Seltsam... Irgendetwas war anders... Die Musik war abgehackt, als würde jemand sie immer wieder stumm schalten. Nach einigen Minuten des Grübelns kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass etwas die Verbindung zum Planeten unterbrach. Doch der Gedanke warum und von welcher Seite aus das Problem stammte, war schnell wieder vergessen, als sie eine schwarze Figur mit langen silbernen Haaren auf dem Weg erahnen konnte.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Seltsam... Eigentlich sollte sich dieses Kapitel auf das abgehackte Lied des Planeten konzentrieren, aber irgendwie musste ich wohl doch noch etwas um den heißen Brei herum erzählen XD_

_Ich denke mal, ihr ahnt es alle bereits, oder? XD_

S: Was sollen die Leser ahnen?

Autorin: Ach, nichts. Mach' du nur schön weiter mit deinen kleinen Spielchen. Aerith wird das brauchen.

A: Brauchen? Was soll ich brauchen? *gerade wieder aus Schlaf aufgewacht ist* Meine Güte, bin ich in letzter Zeit müde.

Autorin: Hat alles seine Gründe, Kleines. Warte noch etwa acht Monate ab, dann siehst du's.

S: Ich habe mich immer für einen Frauenversteher gehalten, auch wenn ich das gegenüber anderen nie zugeben wollte, doch diese Frau hier... hat absolut nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank...

Autorin: *evil grin* Für wahr ^^ Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen ^^ Jetzt könnt ihr euch nicht mehr rausrreden. Schule ist vorbei ^o^ Aber ich habe noch Prüfungen im Studium vor mir... " *grummel*


	13. Premonitions

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**The Promised Land**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Aerith x Sephiroth**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Ich habe beschlossen, noch ein seltsames Traumkapitel einzufügen ^^_

_Erneut wird sich Sephiroth nicht daran erinnern können, doch... es wird die erste Phase seiner Veränderung einleiten ^^ Dadurch wird das Kapitel darauf, etwas logischer und ich kann es langsamer angehen._

_Und wieder einmal greife ich in meine 300 seitige Schatzkiste und suche ein paar Stellen heraus, die nun eine ganze andere, unschöne Zukunft zeigen werden._

_Wichtig ist jedoch, dass ihr verstehen müsst, wie wirr Träume sind, dass sie von einer Szene zur nächsten springen und man plötzlich an einem Ort im Leben ist ohne wirklich zu verstehen, was davor geschehen ist._

_Und ja ^^ Ich will euch Angst machen._

_Ihr werdet nie wissen, wann welche dieser Stellen hier vorkommt ^^ Und glaubt mir, das ist noch so viel mehr als das, was hier steht ^^ Das hier sind nur kurze Einblicke, die zwar erheblich spoilern, aber euch dennoch nicht den Lauf meiner Geschichte verraten. __**Vielleicht ändere ich auch noch ein paar Gegebenheiten, wer weiß ^^ Träume müssen nicht immer der Wahrheit entsprechen.**_

_Und natürlich musste ich auch alles etwas umschreiben, um es für den Traum zu verklären. Es kamen Dinge hinzu oder wurden weggelassen um nicht die ganze Überraschung hinter allem zu nehmen. ^^_

_Deswegen ist hier sehr viel gesprochener Text dabei._

_Am Ende kommt noch etwas... lime. Es ist kein Sex, aber eine Erwähnung._

_Ich denke aber ohnehin, dass jüngere Leser hier nach wenigen Absätzen aussteigen werden, weil es nicht ihr 'Thema' ist._

_Der Titel bedeutet "Vorahnung", "Vorwarnung".  
><em>

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

**Kapitel 13: Premonitions**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„Ich will, dass du schreist, verdammt!"

Sephiroth hörte sich selbst, als er diese Worte laut ausrief. Alles war in einem dunkelroten Rauch gehüllt. Doch das Gesicht, das ihn da voller Furcht anblickte, hätte er selbst als Blinder erkannt.

Seine Hände griffen nach ihren, zerrten sie über ihren Kopf und drückte dann fest zu. Knochen zerbarsten und ihr schmerzvoller Aufschrei klang wie ein Loblied in seinen Ohren.

Nein... NEIN! So durfte es nicht sein. Sie war doch sein Engel, sein Licht. Wie konnte er ihr das nur antun?

„Liebster..." Aeriths Atmung ging stockend und war von kaum ertragbarer Pein gezeichnet.

Lange würde sie nicht mehr durchhalten. Und er wollte noch so viel wie möglich von ihr bekommen, bevor sie starb...

„Sephiroth..."

„Ja... Sephiroth... dein dunkler Engel... Mädchen, wenn du das Licht bist, dann..."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Erneut veränderte sich das Bild, doch Aeriths Gesichtsausdruck blieb der gleiche. Die pure Verzweiflung sprach aus ihren flehenden Augen.

„Ich... habe Angst..."

„Das ist doch ganz normal. Du musst dich jetzt etwas beruhigen." versuchte er sie zu besänftigen, während er ihr zärtlich über die Wange strich. Der rote Nebel war hinfort, doch die Farbe tauchte nun an einer anderen Stelle wieder auf und schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

Sein geliebter Engel war sichtbar schwanger. Noch nicht sehr weit, doch die Erhebung ließ keinen Zweifel an diesem Umstand. Ebenso wenig wie das Blut, das ihr Kleid färbte. „Meine Mutter wird gleich bei dir sein."

„Das Kind... Ich kann es nicht mehr spüren." Plötzlich kam Panik in ihr hoch.

„Normalerweise kann ich die Emotionen des Babys wahrnehmen, aber..."

Sie begann zu schnell zu atmen und in ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen.

„Aerith, ganz ruhig! Bitte, mach' dir keine Sorgen."

„Aber..." Plötzlich sprach eine bittere Wut aus ihr. „Du bist schuld daran! Wegen dir muss ich nun leiden. Das Kind könnte sterben, einfach nur weil - …."

Das Bild verschwamm vor seinen Augen und ihre Stimme brach ab.

Warum? Was hatte er falsch gemacht?

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Aerith sah erschöpft aus, völlig ausgezehrt und zerbrechlich.

Hatte er ihr das alles angetan?

"Aerith, so kann das nicht weitergehen," hörte er sich selbst sagen, während seine Liebste auf der Couch lag, ihr Leib bereits stark gewölbt, gefüllt mit dem Versprechen auf neues Leben. Einem für sie grauenvollen Versprechen.

"Aber was sollen wir denn tun?" fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme.

"Dein Vater hat Möglichkeiten..."

"Nein," unterbrach sie ihn und legte die Hand auf ihren Bauch. "Ich will das nicht."

"Aerith..." seufzte er leise und ging vor ihr auf die Knie. Unfähig etwas zu sagen, küsste er ihre Wange und schmeckte dabei etwas salziges. Tränen?

"Es ist aus unserer Liebe entstanden. Ich will mich dieser Liebe von dir nicht entsagen."

Sephiroth schwieg, ihm fiel einfach keine Erwiderung ein. Sollte er sie etwa in ihrem Vorhaben stärken, obwohl es sie umbringen konnte?

"Ich will dieses Kind – um jeden Preis."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Als er einmal kurz blinzelte, verschwammen die Farben vor seinen Augen. Ein stumpfes Grau nahm ihm beinahe gänzlich die Sicht. Hektisch bewegten sich die Schemen um ein Bett herum. Aerith lag darauf, verzweifelt nach einem Ende der Schmerzen schreiend.

Bei jedem schnellen Schlag seines Herzens, pulsierte das Rot als einziger Farbton auf dem Bett. So viel Blut...

Das Pochen in seinen Adern und seine Atmung war wie ein tosendes Unwetter in seinem Kopf. Dennoch konnte er von weit entfernt die Stimmen hören...

"Papa, was machst du?"

"Mein Schatz, wir wollen kein Risiko eingehen, deswegen machen wir uns jetzt bereit das Kind auf anderem Wege zu holen."

Diese Leute wollten... Aerith aufschneiden?

"Keine Sorge, wir wissen, was wir tun. Zuerst betäuben wir die entscheidenden Stellen und dann holen wir das Kind. Es wird schnell gehen und du wirst nichts von all dem spüren."

"Ich will nicht. Was, wenn ihr das Baby verletzt? Ich will es auf natürlichem Weg zur Welt bringen. Bitte, ich...!" Doch dann erstarb ihre Stimme unter dem nächsten Schrei.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Ein kurzer Lichtblitz ließ ihn für einen Moment erblinden, dann sah er wie eine Frau aus dem Schlafzimmer kam und sich die blutigen Hände abwischte.

Schon wieder dieses Rot...

Warum? Warum musste sein ganzes Leben in dieser Farbe getränkt sein?!

"Mutter, wie geht es ihr? Wie geht's dem Baby?" Er hatte noch Hoffnung...

"Mein Junge..."

Sie musste nicht weitersprechen, da er es an ihrem Gesicht ablesen konnte.

"Nein..."

Sie ging auf ihn zu um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und lief an ihr vorbei geradewegs auf die Schlafzimmertür zu.

"Nein! NEIN!"

"Sephiroth, nicht!" Die Frau griff nach seinem Arm, doch er riss sich ganz einfach von ihr.

"Aerith!" Sephiroth stürmte in das Schlafzimmer und erstarrte, als er seine völlig aufgelöste Frau zusammengerollt auf den blutigen Laken vorfand.

Sie erschien hinter ihm und legte ihrem Sohn die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Wir konnten nichts tun. Das Kind..."

Sephiroth hörte zwar ihre Worte, verstand sie jedoch nicht. Sein Blick schweifte nach rechts zu einer Braunhaarigen, die unter Tränen etwas Blutiges in ein Tuch einwickelte.

"Nein!" schrie er und musste den Kopf abwenden. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen.

"Sephiroth..." schluchzte Aerith leise. "Es tut mir so leid..."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Das kleine Grab war schmucklos. Ein selbst gebautes Holzkreuz und ein paar weiße Blumen, die Aerith gepflanzt hatte, zeigten die Stelle, an der sein Kind begraben lag.

"Mein Baby..." flüsterte der Schwertkämpfer leise.

"Durch dein Dahinscheiden bereitest du deiner Mutter und mir sehr viel Kummer, weißt du das? Deiner Mutter ganz besonders... Sie kann nicht ohne dich."

Sephiroth griff mit der Hand in die frische Erde und ballte sie zur Faust, dabei zitterte er am ganzen Körper.

"Was sollen wir nur tun?" fragte er dann leise und ließ die Erde wieder aus seiner Hand rieseln.

"Deine Mutter gibt sich die Schuld daran. Doch das stimmt nicht, oder?"

Eine Träne tropfte auf eine der Blumen, die das Grab schmückten.

"Deine liebe Mutter. Sie ist so rein, so unschuldig. Sie hat es nicht verdient. Vielleicht liegt es an mir. Vielleicht ist es eine Strafe für all die bösen Taten, die ich im Leben gewirkt habe. Ja, wahrscheinlich bin ich nur in das Verheißene Land gekommen, um dort die größten Seelenqualen zu erleiden. Ich durfte für einen kurzen Moment das pure Glück kosten – nur um es wenig später wieder entrissen zu bekommen. Es ist meine Schuld... Ich bin der Grund, warum meine Familie so sehr zu leiden hat. Es war meine Sünde – für die ich nun büßen muss."

Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab.

"Aber warum muss meine Familie mit mir leiden?" Er wusste selbst, dass er solch grausame Qualen verdient hatte, wäre auch damit einverstanden gewesen, doch...

"Aerith, mein unschuldiger Engel. Du hast das gewiss nicht verdient."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Sephiroth presste die Lippen aufeinander und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

"Wir werden es erneut versuchen, wenn du bereit bist. Sofern du es noch willst." fügte er dann mit gebrochener Stimme hinzu.

"Ja, natürlich." Sie umarmte ihn und schmiegte sich an seinen starken Körper.

Sephiroth beendete die Intimität jedoch schnell wieder.

"Aerith, du weißt, dass ich nicht auf ein Kind bestehe. Es..." Der Kämpfer blickte zur Seite, traute sich nicht ihr in die Augen zu sehen. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir mit meinem Wunsch so viel Schmerz bereite. Jede Schwangerschaft ist ein großes Risiko für deine Gesundheit. Und... dein Leben. Deswegen will ich nicht, dass du es als deine Pflicht erachtest zu empfangen."

"Sephiroth." hauchte sie leise und legte ihren Finger auf seine Lippen um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. "Ich wünsche mir dieses Kind von ganzem Herzen."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Das nächste Bild war ihm inzwischen nur allzu vertraut.

Aeriths Lage auf dem Bett, ihr stark gewölbter Unterleib... Sie hatten es anscheinend wirklich nochmals versucht und Erfolg gehabt. Doch...

"Sephiroth, ich kann nicht mehr. Bitte, versprich mir, das Kind rauszuholen, wenn ich..."

"Nein, Liebste, ich werde dich bestimmt nicht aufschlitzen. Außerdem schaffst du das. Gib nicht auf!" Er blickte für einen kurzen Moment auf das Blut an seinen Händen. Es war so viel...

"Aber ich kann das Baby nicht so bekommen. Mach' dem Ganzen ein Ende. Ich weiß, dass du geschickt genug bist, meinen Bauch mit Masamune zu öffnen und das Kind zu holen ohne ihm zu schaden."

Tränen standen in ihren Augen, als sie begann ihr Schicksal zu akzeptieren.

"Vielleicht überlebe ich es ja sogar..." ihre Stimme erstarb, als die nächste Wehe kam.

"Nein, Aerith..." Sephiroth ergriff ihre Hand und gab ihr den Halt, den sie brauchte, während er sich eine Lösung überlegte. Dann wandelte sich sein mitleidsvoller Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich. Er legte die Stirn in Falten und senkte den Kopf, sodass ihm die Haare über die Augen fielen.

"Es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit," sagte er dann völlig ausdruckslos.

"Und welche?" wollte Aerith wissen, doch innerlich hatte sie bereits aufgegeben.

Sephiroth hob den Kopf und sah sie direkt an.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Sephiroth band die Nabelschnur ab und durchschnitt sie, doch auch dieser Entzug des mütterlichen Sauerstoffs schien das Baby noch immer nicht dazu zu bewegen, endlich die Lungenflügel zu entfalten.

Panik beschlich ihn. Vielleicht war das Kind doch noch zu klein, unterentwickelt. Noch nicht bereit für die Welt. Er starrte auf den regungslosen Körper.

"Warum schreit es nicht?" fragte Aerith mit heiserer Stimme und versuchte sich zu erheben, doch ihr fehlte die Kraft dazu. "Sephiroth?" flehte sie verzweifelt.

Dieser versuchte das Kind indessen mit allen Mitteln zum Luft holen zu bringen, doch seine Bemühungen waren erfolglos. Ihre Haut begann bereits bläulich zu werden.

Aus dem Augenwinkel musste er mitansehen, wie sehr die schwere Geburt Aeriths Körper zugesetzt hatte. Das Laken war vollkommen in Blut getränkt.

Würde er jetzt etwa beide verlieren? Ein Blick in ihre ausdruckslosen Augen zeigte ihm die bittere Wahrheit.

"Aerith! AERITH! Nein! Bitte, bleib bei mir! Aerith!"

Ganz langsam, so dass man es kaum mitbekam, drehte sie den Kopf zu ihm und sah zu dem regungslosen Bündel in seinen Armen. Dann atmete sie tief ein, als wäre es der letzte Atemzug, den sie je machen würde. Dann schloss sie die Augen.

Oh, bitte nicht... Aerith...

NEIN!

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„Nein!" rief Sephiroth verzweifelt und schreckte nach oben.

„Sephiroth? Was...? Was hast du denn?" fragte eine Stimme neben ihm.

Erst da fiel ihm auf, dass er mit seiner Liebsten auf einer Decke im Feld lag.

Es war also alles nur ein Traum gewesen...

Die Bilder und Erinnerung waren schon jetzt nicht mehr greifbar, zu tief saß der unerklärliche Schock.

„Ich... ich denke, ich hatte einen Albtraum."

Ihre naiven, unschuldigen Augen konnten seinen schnellen Herzschlag nicht beruhigen.

Auch ihre zarten Finger, die vorsichtig über seinen unbedeckten Oberkörper strichen, änderten nichts an der Panik, die ihn nun befiel.

Was hatte er nur geträumt? Es musste schrecklich gewesen sein. Ein seltsames Brennen stach ihm in den Brustkorb. Es war kein körperlicher Schmerz, sondern ein seelischer... Ein Gefühl, wie er es selbst damals im Labor unter Hojos sogenannter Aufsicht nie verspürt hatte...

Da war nun plötzlich diese Unruhe in ihm. Es war eine Angst, zu der er keine Begründung kannte. Eine Furcht, die das Dunkle in ihm nährte.

Aerith sah ihn direkt an, während sein Blick einfach nur durch sie hindurch ging.

Warum hatten seine Pupillen plötzlich so eine seltsame Form? Das war doch bisher noch nie geschehen...

Sephiroth versuchte sich auf eine ruhige Atmung zu konzentrieren. Aeriths weiblicher Duft nahm er dadurch nur noch stärker war. Eine roter Nebel legte sich über die Welt, so wie er sie sah.

Plötzlich wurde die eiskalte Wut in seinen Adern zu einem brennenden Zorn, der dann unerwartet in glühendes Verlangen umschlug.

Warum wollte er sie auf einmal...? Nachdem er einen solchen Traum erlebt hatte, sollte er doch eigentlich ...

Als er ihr nun direkt in die Augen sah, breitete sich ein Grinsen in seinem Gesicht aus, das sie so noch nicht kannte. Es war kalt, gierig, ohne Spur von Freude.

„Auf die Knie, mein kleiner Engel." befahl er nur und schob seine Hose hinunter, bevor er sich hinter ihrer zierlichen Gestalt positionierte. Wie ein Tier würde er sie nun nehmen. Ihre Fähigkeit ihn mit ihrer zarten Hülle zu umschließen waren nun genau das, was dieses Animalische in ihm brauchte.

Es kam ihm alles so richtig vor... Ja, genau so musste es sein...

„Sephiroth, was hast du vor... Ich dachte, du hattest einen Albtraum... Willst du nicht darüber reden?" Natürlich konnte sie ihr Verlangen nach ihrem Liebsten nicht verbergen. Doch die ganze Situation war plötzlich so absurd, nein … eher unwirklich. Etwas stimmte nicht.

Und Aerith wusste, dass sie vorsichtig sein musste, wenn sie ihre Fragen beantwortet haben wollte.

Im nächsten Moment hatte er sich bereits in ihrem Eingang versenkt.

Und natürlich... reagierte ihr Körper so, wie er vom dunklen Engel trainiert worden war...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Ohja, ich bin so fies XD Dabei habe ich die wirklich schlimmen Stellen bewusst herausgelassen um euch beim Lesen noch mehr Schmerz zuzufügen. Muhahaha_

_Außerdem... ja... alles HAT tatsächlich seinen Grund, auch der Moment gerade als Seph über sie herfällt. Es wird alles noch geklärt, keine Sorge ^^ fahnm, ich werde dich nicht spoilern ^^_

_(Dann lies aber auch bitte die nächsten Abschnitte des Nachworts nicht ^^)_

A: Ist... *zitter* Ist DAS etwa die Zukunft, die mich erwartet? Gerade bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob ich überhaupt ein Kind will, wenn das jedes Mal so bei mir ausgeht.

Autorin: Ach, keine Sorge ^^ Ich habe an den meisten Stellen nochmals ein Ass im Ärmel um allem doch noch eine gute Wendung zu geben.

S: Warum erinnere ich mich eigentlich nie an meine Träume?

Autorin: Wie sagte River Song so schön: „Spoilers." Wenn du das alles jetzt schon 'bewusst' wüsstest, wäre die Überraschung doch nicht so groß.

A: Überraschung?

Autorin: Ich bitte dich... Du bist eine Cetra und solltest eigentlich die Veränderung viel früher wahrnehmen. Herrje, wer treibt es denn hier wie die verdammten Karnickel und denkt nicht einmal daran, dass es Folgen haben könnte?

A+S: *schluck*

_Autorin: Zum Schluss noch einen kleinen Dank an „Bob", der sich die Mühe eines etwas ausführlicheren Kommis gemacht hat. Ich weiß noch, wer du bist, doch ich weiß grad nicht, wie ich dich am besten erreichen kann, deswegen schreibe ich es einfach mal hier hin ^^_

_Dir zuliebe habe ich mich übrigens entschlossen, auch nochmal ein Kapitel zu schreiben, in dem Seph träumt. Die Idee kam mir, nachdem ich dein Kommi gelesen habe._

_Des weiteren... ähm... was war's? Achja, zu der Sache mit dem „Titel" auf englisch._

_Meistens hört es sich einfach nicht so gut an auf deutsch._

_Wie zB bei meiner anderen fanfic als gaaanz krasses Beispiel:_

„_A perfect womb for heirs" heißt auf deutsch: „Eine perfekte Gebärmutter für Erben" (hatte ich in der Fanfic aber auch nochmals übersetzt angegeben ^^)_

_Bei den meisten Sachen gehe ich jedoch in der Annahme, dass Leute, die auf einer englischen Seite nach fanfics suchen, auch so viel verstehen, dass sie meine doch eher simplen Titel auch verstehen müssten. ^^ Und sie klingen einfach besser. Wenn du willst, mache ich ab jetzt immer nochmals ne deutsche Übersetzung dazu. ^^_

_Des weiteren: Deflowering a Cetra hat übersetzt nicht diese wundervolle Zweideutigkeit ^^_

_deflower bedeutet ja „entjungfern" nur etwas „blumiger" ausgedrückt._

_Aber das Wortspiel ist natürlich großartig für unser „Flowergirl" Aerith_

_So, zum Abschluss (ja, ich versuche jetzt endlich mal mit dem Nachwort aufzuhören) nochmals meine Bitte an euch:_

**Schreibt reviews ^^ Inzwischen könnt ihr sie sogar ****ohne Account auf ffdotnet als signed review abgeben, wenn ihr auf zB facebook seid.****Habe es mal aus Interesse dran rum geklickt und es ist kinderleicht ^^**

**Dann kann ich wenigstens irgendwie mal die „Guests" kontaktieren ^^**

**Danke ^^ Ich freue mich immer riesig über jedes einzelne.**_Auch von Leuten, die schonmal eines geschrieben haben, die Fanfic weiter verfolgen, aber dann nichts mehr zu sagen haben *ganz bestimmte Personen anschau, die schon wissen, wen ich meine*_


End file.
